A Woman Torn Apart
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline Williamson is a woman with secrets, John McBain is the new man in her life determined to uncover them. Will his efforts ultimately destroy her for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 1 - SHE'S CAPTIVATING**

by tarskeewee08

John drank his beer trying to concentrate on what Antonio was telling him. Loosing focus again he looked around Capricorn and watched patrons eat and mingle. All he could do was think of her. She'd come to him for help on her case and now he was tangled in her web. He couldn't stop thinking of her. She was captivating.

Mary's basement. The memory rushed back to him like a tidal wave of yearning. They were trapped, the wine, the tension, her fragrance all had him spellbound. Before he realized her hold over him he had her pushed up against the sink and worked feverishly to remove what was left of her clothing.

Their lovemaking was so intense that the thought of it even now made him aroused. Since their entanglement she has declined his dinner invitations and won't return any of his calls. What would it take to get next to her again? Whatever it was he had to explore it. He had to have her.

"Did you hear me?"  
John blinked and looked at Antonio "Yeah you said the sting was a bust you have nothing on these girls trafficking for the Barkers"  
"That's not what I said. I said that the wiretaps are dead in the water"  
"How so?"  
"Nora wasn't able to get the ones for the bar. That's where it all goes down. I need that warrant."

John took another swig of his beer. He could care less. He was tired of the dead ends on this case. Besides Nora would no more listen to him than Antonio "What do you want me to do?"  
"Talk to her man, hell talk to Bo. Just get me the warrant for the bar."  
"Fine" he said looking toward the door just in time to see her enter.

She walked in as the wind behind her blew her long silky man wildly about her shoulders and in her face. Closing the door she moved her hair from her face and slowly scanned the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She wore a tailored gray suit. The skirt and jacket clung sexily to her curves. The silk white blouse fell tastefully open and draped around her collar. It was opened enough to reveal what he had hoped to be the swell of her breast, but his viewpoint didn't provide that detail. She looked at him and held his gaze. The honey color of her skin and mocha gloss on her lips beckoned him. He couldn't break her stare. She smiled slightly, knowingly, and he realized in that moment that his first analogy was right. He was caught in her web and reveled in the thought. Whatever devilish thoughts she had of him in this moment he wanted to share with her. The intensity of her stare and the way her lips parted made his heart pound, but just as quickly as the moment had come it passed. She turned and headed to the bar and he watched in disappointment.

Antonio looked at his boy and the goofy look on his face. Turning he saw who had him mesmerized and then looked back at him amused "Man, don't go there she will eat you for breakfast!"

"What?" John said looking back at him confused.  
"Evangeline"  
"What about her?"  
"She's not one to mess with. Trust me, I tried and hit a wall. She chooses you, not the other way around"  
John drank the last of his beer and laughed to himself. Antonio had no idea that he'd tasted that honey already and was hooked like a junkie to his smack.

"I barely know her" he said dismissively  
"Didn't you help her with that Arthur Lumas case?"  
"Yea her client Mary Barnes was a witness. We got her some protection"  
"That's right I remember…well there was your opening bro"  
"I don't need an opening!"  
"Like hell you don't, especially with her." Antonio turned and saw her talking to RJ "Besides I heard they're a couple."

John looked at them and frowned. They didn't look like a couple to him. Besides he was up for the challenge. He would find a way to know her. She occupied his thoughts constantly and that was from a tryst over a month ago. Someway he'd get to know Ms. Evangeline Williams esq.

Evangeline saw John and Antonio at the table when she first entered and took her time acknowledging it. When she did look at McBain his need for her across the room made her heart skip a beat. What was it about him that stirred her inner passion that she kept quieted? She was the one that controlled the emotions she emitted to men….not the other way around. Breaking the exchange she turned from his stare and went to RJ. He was someone she could handle.

"RJ" she said smiling at him  
"Van" he said dryly. He'd keep his cool and not let her know how much seeing her again affected him. RJ slid the drink over dismissing the waitress standing nearby. She picked up her tray and looked at Evangeline rolling her eyes and walking away. Evangeline was used to the women at Capricorn that worked for RJ acting cold to her. He was a great catch for them. To her he was just an intimate friend to quench her desires at her whim. Nothing further required.

"I have a meeting with Nora have you seen her?" she said looking back across the restaurant.

RJ inhaled her scent and stared into her deep set brown doe like eyes when she turned around smiling at him. "Ummm, no can't say that I have." He said reaching for a martini glass. "Can I get you a drink?" 

Evangeline looked at her watch. "I better not; I've got meetings later today."

Evangeline noticed the longing look he gave her. "Look RJ I'm sorry for not returning your calls I've been really busy" she said hoping it would appease him; she really wanted to remain friends.

RJ smiled "Well it would be nice to have a friendly conversation, I thought we were friends" he said with disappointment in his voice.

Evangeline cocked her head and stared at him. "Yes we're friends, I'll be more considerate in the future" she said smiling.

RJ laughed "How about you have dinner with me?" he asked seizing the moment.

Evangeline's smile faded somewhat "That's not a good idea" she said dryly

RJ frowned "Why not?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "I told you that I sensed you wanted more from us. Something that I am unprepared to give. I think a solid clean break is a good way to end things before someone gets hurt"

"You mean before I get hurt, since you are too cold to ever invest in someone other than the work you carry in that briefcase and sleep with every night"

Evangeline laughed "I've been called a lot of things but I don't ever remember you thinking of me as cold" she said narrowing her eyes on him.

RJ tensed and broke the gaze. She had a way of taking over a situation without warning. Making a man weak and devouring his pride before he knew it was gone. "Van, its just dinner"

Evangeline smiled again "Let me think about it" she said looking back down at her watch. Nora was setting her behind schedule. She looked back around the bar and then at John McBain who she noticed was watching her again. He dropped his gaze when he saw her staring. She smiled at his awkwardness, he wasn't her type. Too strong and commanding, not easily manipulated. That intrigued her. She turned back to RJ.

"Do me a favor, if Nora shows tell her to call me." She said walking away before RJ could respond.

Holding tightly to her briefcase she proceeded in his direction. The butterflies in her stomach were a new experience for her. Being the control freak that she was she would face this head on and extinguish whatever fire he caused in her. She had no room for this in her life. Besides, LOVE was not an option; she'd lost that battle years ago.

"Gentlemen" Evangeline said smiling down at them  
Antonio turned and looked up at her half smiling "Ms. Williamson, how are you today?"

John said nothing just looked her up and down and hoped she'd move in closer so he could catch her fragrance again.  
"Great, am I interrupting?"  
Antonio looked back at John staring a hole in her and took that as his cue "Actually I was just leaving. John will you check on that warrant?"  
John dropped his stare and looked at Antonio "Yeah I got it covered."  
Antonio rose from the chair and pulled it out for Evangeline. He looked back at John and smiled before he left. His boy had it bad.

"Care to join me?" John asked looking back at Evangeline

Evangeline looked at her watch. She'd been stood up and had a million things she could do to fill this time, but despite herself she couldn't resist the offer. "Sure" she said sitting down.

She looked at his sea blue eyes. Those eyes burned through her that night they shared. She could get lost in them. She couldn't close her eyes during their passion that night because he had her hypnotized by them. Their encounter was simply passion because she didn't believe in making love. She didn't believe in love. The incident had shaken her so  
bad she went straight to RJ and ended their friendship. She called it a friendship because she didn't believe in relationships. Any man she was intimate with had to be categorized under that title.

The way he touched her, the things he said and did to her in that brief encounter still made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She hadn't felt this way around a man since… She forced the thought from her mind.

The waitress walked up and dropped a napkin in front of her "Whatcha having?"  
"Dirty Martini three olives" she said still staring at John  
"Dirty hunh?" John said smiling  
"What's wrong with dirty?"   
"Nothing, except I find it interesting that would be your drink of choice. Makes me want to know more about you"

Evangeline stiffened. This wasn't going right. She usually was the one that controlled the conversations. Instead she found herself letting go and flowing with it. She liked him more than she even realized until this moment, and that disturbed her greatly.

John caught the shift in her attitude and found it strange "Is something wrong?" 

Evangeline looked back at him. Her chestnut brown eyes darken. She stared at him guarded "No of course not, but I do have a question for you detective" she said putting more distance between them.

John looked at her. She was captivating. He'd never met a woman so controlled. He was surprised that night she allowed his advances. Their lovemaking was the most passionate thing he had experienced in years. He wasn't easily swayed by a beautiful woman but the intimacy he shared to her was as close to lovemaking than anything he could compare it too.

"Sure ask away" 

"I have a client that feels that his place is being wiretapped illegally, he's afraid his civil liberties are being infringed upon. How would I go about obtaining the warrant used for this" she asked staring at him coldly

John blinked in surprise. The entire question through him for a loop. Her stare and the intensity in it had something menacing behind it. It was as if she was angry with him. "Well, you'd have to go through the DA of course….but I am sure you already knew that"

Evangeline smiled and accepted the drink placed in front of her by the waitress. "Yea I did, just curious if you detectives knew it too"

John raised his eyebrow "Are you implying that a wiretap form my department has been done without involving the DA's office" he said a little angry

Evangeline smiled sweetly at him "It was just a question detective loosen up"

John stared at her. She was as complicated as she was beautiful "I have a question" he asked

Evangeline nodded "Shoot"  
"Will you have dinner with me?" he asked

She looked at him surprised but before she could respond RJ stepped to the table.

"You two finding everything okay?" he asked politely  
John looked at him and smiled "Were fine"

"How about you Van, you said you had meetings today aren't you running late"

Evangeline looked up and smiled "I can handle my own schedule, besides a little drink every now and then never hurt" she said coldly

RJ stared at her still smiling "Let me know if I can do anything for you" he said then looked back at John with anger in his eyes "You to detective" he said walking off.

John looked at Evangeline and smiled "Looks like your boyfriend is jealous" 

She drank her martini and stared at him.

"Can I get an answer to my question" he asked trying again.

Evangeline lowered her glass. "Normally I would decline, but you have me curious. Let me think on it and get back to you" she said picking up her briefcase and rising.

"Leaving so soon?" John asked disappointed.

Evangeline smiled at him "Duty calls. But I have a feeling our paths will cross again soon." She said winking at him and then walking away.

John watched her exit and it was just as enticing as when she entered. Her scent still lingered at the table and he had to resist the urge to go after her. She was playing him and he knew it. But he couldn't help but enjoy it. Evangeline Williamson we will meet again and soon, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 2 - HAVE DINNER WITH ME**

by tarskeewee08

Nora sighed and looked at John for help "Will you explain to him why Judge Ellsworth will not grant a warrant for a public domain to be wired tapped. He's not going to do it point blank. I don't want to alienate the man because we need him on our side"

John shook his head "Nora, we've been on these guys even before the Santi case, we know they're responsible for the large influx of cocaine entering Llanview, we need more evidence. We need this warrant"

Antonio glared at her "I've been busting my butt trying to build a case against these guys. You are going to have to give me something. There is nothing to tie them to this drug ring."

"Maybe that's because they aren't connected to it" Evangeline said walking into their meeting unannounced.

Nora and Antonio looked up shocked. John just smiled  
"Van, did we have an appointment?" Nora asked frowning at her sudden appearance.  
"Actually we had a lunch date and you stood me up"   
Antonio sighed and leaned back in his chair "Counselor this meeting is private"  
"Not if concerns my clients" she said walking in and heading straight to Nora with a folded envelope.

"Your clients?" Nora said opening the envelope confused.  
Evangeline felt John's eyes on her and couldn't help but smile. He was not going to give up.

Evangeline smiled "Eugene and Fredrick Barker are indeed my clients." She then looked at John and Antonio. "It appears Judge Ellsworth granted a warrant for you to bug their home, but your detectives overstepped that warrant and bugged my client's business and vehicle" she said saucily

John frowned and looked at Antonio "We did not" 

"Yes you did, isn't that right Antonio?" she asked smiling at Antonio now.

Antonio looked away and said nothing.

Nora got up from behind her desk "Please tell me you too didn't do this?" Nora said to John and Antonio. John shook his head and glared at Antonio. He was always taking things too far.

Evangeline smiled at Nora "They did it, and I have petitioned the court to have your entire warrant thrown out in favor of my client's civil liberties." She started back toward the door and stopped "Oh and if either of you so much as sneeze by them I'll be back for your badges" she said turning to leave.

"Evangeline, why would you represent these scumbags?" Nora asked genuinely concerned for her friend.

Evangeline gave Nora cool look "These scumbags have been my clients for the past three years" she said "And if your detectives pull another stunt like this I won't be coming for a warrant…..it'll be their badge."

Nora glared at Antonio who shrugged. John watched her exit and jumped up to catch her. Heading to the door he ignored Nora's command to stay and discuss the motion forced upon her. Walking into the hallway he saw Evangeline about to enter the elevator "Wait" he said running to catch her. Evangeline held the elevator allowing him to enter. The doors closed and he faced her.

"You're remarkable" he said almost out of breath  
Evangeline raised an eyebrow and laughed "Am I?"  
"Of course you are. You know that. Have dinner with me"  
"No"  
"Here we go again" he said running his hand through his hair  
"Sorry John but it's not in the cards"

"What are you afraid of? Its just dinner. How am I going to make you mine if you keep pushing me away like this" He said pushing the button to stop the elevator.  
Evangeline felt the elevator come to an Emergency stop and looked at him shocked. Before she could reach to pull the plug to start the elevator again he grabbed her outstretched hand.

"I want to know you"  
"There's nothing to know" she said slipping her hand out his and stepping back  
"Oh but I think there is"

Evangeline tried to look away but couldn't move any further. Standing face to face with her he allowed his hand to travel slowly from her wrist up her arm to her shoulder. Sliding his hand gently around her neck he pulled her face to his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt her exhale and heard her briefcase fall. Hesitantly she brought her arms around him and pulled him into her. He smiled through their kiss and pushed her up against the elevator wall. Now his passion exploded and his hands tore at her jacket so that he could get closer to her. Feeling him raise her skirt she dropped her hands and pushed him away from her. "I can't do this" she said trying to fix her skirt and tuck back in her blouse.

John stepped back and watch her try to regain her composure. His hand went to his lips and thought of the passionate kiss she laid on him. When she let her guard go she was more than maybe he could handle. He smiled at that "Have dinner with me"  
Evangeline tried to switch gears "I suggest you and your partner get handle of the mess you created for Nora"

John's face flashed with anger "What was that about earlier? Why didn't you come out and tell me about this the other day when we met at Capricorn?"

Evangeline looked at him coolly "I'm sorry John, but I asked you directly how you executed a warrant and you implied that you knew the procedure. Who am I to remind you of how to do your job?" she replied.

"These men are dangerous and murderers please don't tell me you think you just did something just by getting our warrant tossed" he said seriously.

"Detective the law doesn't swing for the righteous only. Everyone is entitled to a fair representation and freedom to enjoy the liberties available to us all. By wiretapping my client's place of business and his car you infringed on those civil liberties. So what I just did in there is my job" she said fixing him with a heated stare.

Evangeline walked around him and pulled out the Emergency stop button starting the elevator. Kneeling she retrieved her briefcase from the floor. 

John looked at her and smiled. "Bravo, you do the tough attorney thing really well" he said clapping.

Normally she'd be insulted by that comment but she laughed anyway.

He reached for her and grabbed her hand as the elevator came to a stop an the doors opened. "Have dinner with me"

She felt it again. Those flutters in her stomach that made her lightheaded when he was in her space. She didn't like how quickly he could disarm her. But she was extremely attracted to him and liked the heat she saw in his eyes for her. "When?" she asked

"Tonight" he said

She looked away for a moment and then back at him "Okay where do you want to meet?" she asked as the elevators doors closed on them and started to go back up. Sighing in frustration she hit the button again to no avail.

"My place….I can make you some Colcannon"

Evangeline looked at him confused "Some what?" she said laughing

"It's a traditional Irish cabbage stew that my mom made for me and my brother as kids, I promise you'll love it."

Evangeline shook her head "That sounds pretty intimate" she said ready to back out.

"I will be on my best behavior and no wine, I promise" he said holding his hand up and putting the other one over his heart.

She smiled. "Well you seem harmless…I guess dinner is fine" Evangeline had to admit to herself that she really could careless at his attempt to romance her, but the idea of being in his arms again was to enticing to pass up. The doors opened and two officers got in looking at them confused. They continued their conversation unfazed as the elevator made another decent down to the Garage level.

"Great, then you can tell me more on why you would defend the likes of the Barker clan" he said turning up his nose.

She laughed "I would advise you and Antonio to heed my warning. If either of you approach my clients without probable cause, I'll have you both on traffic duty" she said

He smiled "And you'll be the first person I give a ticket" he shot back.

"Very good" she said liking the way he challenged her. "What time should I be at your place for this Colca dish?" she asked looking him up and down.

"How about 8 tonight" he asked

She looked at her watch it was already after 5pm "Lets go for 8:30" she said

"Well I stay in the new development downtown. Llanview lofts. Do you know it?" he asked

"Sure do, very nice detective" she said impressed

He laughed "Its one of the places my brother owns" he said. "I just sublease it" 

Evangeline marveled how unassuming he was. He was not the type to over indulge. She pictured him as the classic family man type. The type she made an extra effort to avoid. Why was she even considering this? They had nothing in common and she doubted other than good sex they ever would. But she knew why, ever since Mary's Barnes basement she found herself thinking about him. It was only because of the intensity of that moment that she found him still hard to resist. But she was dieing to find out if what she experienced was an anomaly or the real thing. Tonight would prove to be very interesting.

"Well I know the lofts they have a gated entranced right?" she asked staring into his blue eyes again.

He smiled at her. He wanted to know her. She stood before him polished and professional. Yet there was something hidden, he saw it in the cold manner in which she behaved while doing her job. To him her job was her weapon, she used it shield her against people. As an attorney she was the one in control asking the questions and fighting against others. He couldn't shake the feeling that underneath it all the true Evangeline was a lot softer and trusting than the woman standing in front of him.

"Yes look me up under Michael McBain and I will buzz you in" he said letting his eyes drift to the opening in her blouse. She smiled at him and walking out of the elevator not looking back.

He shook his head and watched her walk away. He knew he should be put off by the stunt she just pulled and threats she leveled at him and Antonio but he wasn't.

He walked back into Nora's office to witness part of the ongoing argument between them.

"Why on earth would you do this, even if you learned anything I couldn't use it!" Nora snapped.

"Look, we are up against a wall. Last month a 19 year old girl died when the cocaine balloons she swallowed burst in her stomach while smuggling them for these monsters. What you should be doing is finding a way for us to nail these scum bags!" he shouted back at her.

Nora put her hand to her head in frustration "You guys have no idea what you've done. Judge Ellsworth was our best shot. I know Evangeline she will use this to suppress any evidence we collect. We're in it deep" she said sitting back behind her desk.

Antonio looked up to see John sitting back down nonchalantly "What did you say to her? Is she really coming after us?"

John shrugged. "Didn't ask"

Nora looked up at him and that grin on his face "What's going on? Are you interested in her?" she asked surprised

"Why do you ask that?" he responded quickly

Nora shook her head "John, she's my best friend and I love her, but she's not one for games"  
John frowned "I'm not playing games"

Antonio got up from his chair "I need to speak to Bo before this gets back to him the wrong way" he said walking toward the door.

John got up to follow and Nora stopped him "John can you hold up a minute."

John stopped and looked at her "Okay"

Nora stared at him "Did you ask Evangeline out?"  
"Why?" John asked not understanding her concern  
"Listen, I know you may be attracted to her and she is a really good person. I love her. But I think it wise that you keep your expectations low"

John smiled "Now you've go my attention. What's with this tough girl thing she has and why would you try to discourage me from showing her a good time?" 

Nora didn't smile. "First of all it's not an act. She is tough. Second I think she has unresolved issues with RJ. I don't want her rebounding with you"

"I got the impression they were no longer together" he said remembering the tension between the two of them at Capricorn.

Nora waved her hand dismissively "Maybe not but its fresh and she may be vulnerable" 

John laughed at that "She doesn't seem like the vulnerable type"

Nora didn't laugh and stared at him angrily "You'd be surprised"

"Nora what's really going on? Are you just protecting RJs interest here? Or is it truly Evangeline's feelings you are worried about?" he asked seeing through her.

He knew Nora loved RJ and if things ended badly between them she was probably the one in Evangeline's ear trying to encourage her to give him another chance.

He was curious as to why she ended it with RJ and had hoped it was because of what happened between them. The next morning after being discovered by Mary they'd talked and agreed that it was a onetime occurrence and they would never speak of it again. He wanted more than sex from her. He wanted to know her. And Nora's attitude was strange. What was she really concerned about?

Nora shook her head "I don't think RJ is a great fit either but I think the man that is would have to be a patient and serious one. I want her to be happy" she said cryptically

John rose from his chair. "Well its just dinner" he said not understanding what Nora meant. "I have no ulterior motives and they lady is free to cancel if she chooses"

Nora watched John exit. Evangeline was really beginning to concern her. These cases she sought after. Her detached manner with RJ. The way she closed off whenever anything about her family was mentioned. She loved her friend but the more time she spent with her the more she felt like she was hiding something and it was tearing her up inside. She would call her. John McBain's interest in her was an interesting turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 3 - DINNER**

by tarskeewee08

John hung up with Eve and looked at what he'd created. The steaks he made earlier on the grill was easy but the Colcannon didn't seem like his moms.

The cabbage was undercooked and the potatoes were overcooked.  
He stirred the mixture and hoped that Evangeline wouldn't know the difference. He smiled to himself. "Of Course she wouldn't".

Then he heard the system announce a visitor. He went to the door and pressed the answer button hearing her say her name. She was right on time.

He buzzed her through and surveyed his layout for her. She wasn't the first woman he's entertained but definitely the most intriguing one. He only cooked for one of other woman in his life and that's been many years ago. 

Why had he gone to such extreme measures to court her? What was it about her that he found irresistible?

John knew the answer; it was what he saw in her eyes when her guard was down. He knew there was more to her than most suspected and the challenge of winning her trust along with her heart was one he was up for.

He heard the knock at the door and went to answer it "Hello" he said looking her up and down.

She'd changed into a white sundress with intricate petal looking straps. She wore her hair down and it fell invitingly over her shoulders. Her face was freshly scrubbed minus makeup just a hint of lip-gloss. He was surprised to find her more alluring without makeup. The strappy sandals she work again made her legs provocative to him. He tried to absorb every detail of her.

"Can I come in?" she asked smiling at how long he stared at her

John blushed "I'm sorry please come in" he said quickly stepping to the side.

Evangeline walked in and surveyed the loft. The Innovations Designer furniture gave off an eclectic vibe.

The dark chocolate block sofa in the middle enhanced the brick lined walls. Mediterranean artwork was perfect adding colors of orange and splashes of purple making the flow of the loft cool and airy.

She knew he was behind her watching her and she was amused. Men in the past have been awkward around her but never a man like McBain. She'd heard women speak of him in a whisper along the courthouse walls.

Every single woman in this town knew of the sexy ex FBI agent that breezed into town. The first time she saw him he was bringing a suspect into the courthouse. He wore a dark suit and his hair hung in his face from fighting with the perp and dragging him down the hall. The guards offered to assist but before they could, John had full control over the situation. 

The way he threw the inmate up against the wall and took over kept her staring. When he released the man and forced him to walk further he swiftly moved his hair from his face. She saw the handsome chiseled jaw and rugged sex appeal he exuded. He looked at her and her breath stopped. She'd never seen eyes as blue or as intense as his. She looked away quickly so he didn't notice her reaction and she was thankful he didn't.

The dare kiss she gave him at the Palace was a surprise to the both of them. But the night in Mary's basement was no shock to her. She didn't plan it of course, but from the moment her lips touched his she knew she wanted him in her bed.

"Very Nice place" she said dropping her purse on the chair in front of her.

John smiled "Glad you're impressed" he said walking back to the kitchen.

Evangeline ran her fingers across the back of the couch and walked around the living area. She spotted the stereo and his cd collection. Walking over she picked up a couple and thumbed through it.

"Coltrane, Miles Davis, Branford Marsalis, Charlie Miller, Nina Simone, Billy Holiday, I take it jazz and blues are your thing" she said laughing.

John looked up from the salad he was making. "What you don't like Jazz? I would think a woman like you would appreciate the soulful sounds of Nina Simone"

Evangeline smiled "Why because I'm black?"  
John looked at her and frowned "No, of course not" he said quickly  
Evangeline laughed "Calm down, I knew what you meant. I'm into more classical music but I am interested in this Billy Holiday cd you have do you mind if I play it?"

John nodded "Would you like something to drink? I know we agreed wine should be off the menu but I got a bottle just in case" he said holding it up.

Evangeline knelt down to the player and inserted the cd "I never agreed to no wine….that was something you said" she replied

John looked at her kneeling and saw more of her thigh than she intended when her skirt rose. He dropped his eyes embarrassed by the heat he felt from that glimpse.

Evangeline pressed play and the melodic sounds of a smoky saxophone filled the loft. Billy Holidays soulful voice came through and was hypnotic, she'd inadvertently choosen "Summertime"

_  
Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is fine  
Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'  
So hush little baby, don't you cry_

One of these mornings  
You're goin' to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take the sky  
But till that morning  
There's a nothin' can harm you  
With daddy and mammy standin' by

John looked at her staring at the stereo listening to the song. Something in her demeanor seemed strange. He picked up her wine glass and walked over to her. "Evangeline, something wrong"

She looked up at him and her eyes glistened with tears. She took the glass and walked away from him. He watched her go to the couch and sit down sullenly. The song played and the more it played the darker her mood became. He pressed pause and she looked up quickly as if the trance was broken. 

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Evangeline blushed from embarrassment. The song had taken her back and it was 1988, she was 17 again in her parent's basement with this song playing and her heart was in shambles. She could hear her mother screaming for her to come upstairs and face them both but she turned up and Billy Holiday and drowned their voices out. She forced the horror and pain of that day out of her conscious mind and looked at John.

"My dad was a big Billy Holiday fan…this song.." she stopped and stared away from him.

John reached for her hand and snatched it away. She looked at him coolly. "Is dinner ready?"

She had hardened and she was now distant again. Whatever opening he had with her had pass.

"Sure let go" he said rising and leading her to the table. He looked at her hand and saw she still gripped the Billy Holiday cd tightly. She saw he noticed and immediately let go of it placing it on the sofa.

John went and got the salads for them and Evangeline sat there drinking her wine staring at him.

"John"  
"Yea" he said laying her plate in front of her  
"Why did you invite me here?" 

John sat down with her and looked confused "Because I like you and want to get to know you better"

She smiled "Because you liked the sex we had the other night" she said casually spooning some salad in her mouth.

The comment was crass and he didn't like the way she said it. "No, it has nothing to do with sex"

She looked at him intensely "Really? Then why cook dinner? Why not go out?"

John shook his head "Evangeline are you saying that a man only prepares a dinner for woman of your caliber for sex?"

Evangeline stopped chewing and looked away "Sorry, I'm a little out of practice with this" she said softly

John frowned "You were in a relationship for the past year with RJ how could you be out of practice?" he said amused

She gave him a heated look "I was never in a 'relationship' with RJ, it was friendship that now has been reduced to just friends" 

John stared at her. What the hell was she saying? A friendship? He didn't understand her response or the anger on her face. "You weren't in love?"

The anger on her face softened and she smiled "Of course not." She said drinking more wine.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked seeing it caught her off guard.  
"Have you?" she shot back  
"I asked you first"  
"Well I plead the fifth" she said smiling

John smiled and continued eating with her. After they finished he served the main course and saw her eat his moms dish without complaint. 

"Be honest, its horrible isn't it," he said laughing

She smiled and nodded her head "Yes but I didn't know if it was on purpose or a just the work of a bad cook" she said drinking more wine.

John laughed and she laughed with him. Maybe it was the wine but he saw her loosen up and the conversation flowed without the verbal jabs she usually engaged him in. When they finished she rose and collected the plates.

"You don't have to do this,"  
"I want to. Why don't you put on some of your Coltrane, I'll join you soon" she said taking their plates in the kitchen.

John went over the stereo and popped out the cd that was in the changer and entered Coltrane. The tenor saxophone drifted into the room and he plopped down on the sofa.

After starting the dishwasher Evangeline walked back into the living room. She observed John drinking his beer and looked at his bicep draped around the edge of the sofa. She saw a hint of the tattoo that circled it and thought about it being wrapped around her. She walked over and smiled sitting close.

John smiled too surprised at how open she was being with him. "Why did you get that tattoo?"

He looked at his arm and pulled up the rest of his sleeve "Younger days in the FBI, me and some agents were in Mexico for a stint and well tequila can make a man do many things" he said chuckling.

Evangeline leaned in closer to him and traced it with her finger. She was leaning over him and John stared into her face that was now closer to his inhaling more of her scent. He hair smelled of lilac. She noticed his gaze and turned to face him. Slowly she kissed his lips and then provocatively bit his lower lip.

John still had the beer in his hand and her approach had him trapped.

She stopped her advances and looked at him. She was so close he noticed a tiny mole on her right cheek that he'd never noticed before "Why are you uncomfortable around me?" she asked seductively

John frowned "Why do you think I'm uncomfortable" he said nervously

She looked deeper in his eyes "Well maybe not uncomfortable maybe just unsure of yourself." 

John smiled "Are you trying to seduce me?" he said amused

Evangeline blinked and pulled back. That wasn't the reaction she usually got. She usually made men like him into jelly with the offer. She didn't like the amused look he gave her. John sensed that she thought he was mocking her and recovered quickly 

"Because if you are I like it" he said hoarsely pulling her back..

Evangeline smiled and reached for the beer bottle. He watched her take it and finish the rest of it in front of him. "Wow, didn't think you drank beer?" he said

Evangeline laid the bottle on the coffee table. "There's a lot you don't know about me" she said eyeing him.

Before John took her up on the offer he saw in her eyes he wanted to clear the air. "Evangeline, I want to get to know you."

She sat there staring at him. "I have more expectations than just another night of passion with you" he said moving a loose strand from her face.

Evangeline looked at him "You shouldn't have expectations detective they only lead to disappointment"

John shook his head "Why are you such a pessimist? Is it your job?" he asked concerned.

"Why do we have to dissect who Evangeline Williamson is right now? Why not give into what's happening in this moment. I know you desire me, and I plan to satisfy that desire. So how about you just kiss me and leave the conversation for later," she said pulling him to her.

John lowered himself onto her as she reclined on the couch. He kissed her forehead, nose and then mouth. She grabbed his head forced her tongue into his mouth deeper. His cologne had a hold of her senses and she felt like every nerve in her body was on fire.

He let his hands travel down her body and slid them under her skirt. His kisses trailed from her mouth to her neck. She closed her eyes and felt the sweetness of it. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. She opened her eyes and saw how much he wanted her.

Rising off the sofa he extended his hand to her, which she accepted. She followed him up the winding stairs in the loft to the open bedroom room that overlooked the living area they just left.

Once there she saw the king bed that had a futon base. It was low nicely decorated with big throw pillows.

He was behind her and she felt his hands on her zipper. He lowered her zipper slowly and she titled her head making her hair cascade to her right shoulder. Soon he was kissing the inside of her neck as he now forced the straps down on her dress freeing her from it. She stood in front of him in her g-string and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes as she felt his manhood pressing against her from behind.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" he asked 

Evangeline opened her eyes. The way he called her beautiful made her ache for him. She should leave. She should stop before this got out of hand. Her mind was screaming it. But her passion for him made her turn around and smile at him. "Show me" She said unbuckling his belt.

She forced her tongue back in his mouth as she helped him out of his pants. She watched him pull his shirt over his head and admired his expansive chest.

"You're not to bad yourself," she said seductively.

She turned and climbed on the bed as he stood there admiring her. "Well?" she said looking at him.

"I want you,"  
She smiled "I know you already told me" she laughed extending her hand for him to join her.  
"No, I mean I want YOU" he said coming onto the bed. 

Her smiled faded and she rolled her eyes "John" she said frustrated about to rise.

He pulled her down "You aren't going anywhere. What we do is intimate and I want you to enjoy it. I want you to experience it drop your guard for a moment and let me show you what desire and passion really is"

She looked at him and felt exposed. What she had suspected was true. He saw through her. And even though she knew she couldn't give him what he wanted not really, she accepted the fact that desire and passion from him is what she needed at that moment. She nodded and lay back down on the bed.

He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her. This time she felt his kiss. She didn't control the moment she let the moment control her.

He massaged her breast and then took one of them in his mouth; she squeezed her eyes shut and winced and the pleasure of it.

She felt as his tongue traveled to her navel and new what his intentions were. She turned her head to the right because even with her eyes closed she felt his gaze on her. The responses from her body made her vulnerable in ways she hadn't experienced since she was 17. Sex was something she enjoyed immensely but this was turning into something else and it frightened her.

He parted her legs and lowered his face between them. She gripped the sheets and bit her lower lip as his tongue explored her in ways her body demanded. Several times she arched her back trying to regain control over what was being done to her but his strong hands held her still until he got the release from her he wanted.

When he climbed on top of her, her hair was over her face and she was so weak from the orgasm she couldn't move it. He moved it and stared at her. She saw her reflection in those blue eyes and her fear was back..

She wanted this man. Not for sex, she actually wanted him. She teared up and turned away closing her eyes so he wouldn't know what her thoughts were.

When he entered her the force of his need for her took over her body again and she clung to him. She heard him whisper of her beauty and his desire for her in her ear and she fought against herself not to take it seriously. It was sex. It was only sex and she was in control, she said over and over to herself.

She matched his rhythm and locked her legs around him tighter forcing him to give into his burning need to release. When he finally did the power of it shook through them both. He laid on her and breathed heavily trying to find his voice. She looked up at the ceiling confused. What the hell just happened? How did this happen? She rubbed his back and wanted to remain in this embrace forever. He looked at her. "Will you stay the night?" he asked

She was surprised by the question. For him to ask he had to know she would try to escape him as soon as he released her. "I I don't know" she said weakly

He rolled off of her and used his elbow to prop himself up to stare down at her. "I can't let you leave tonight. I want you in my bed when I awake" he said tenderly

Evangeline turned over and allowed him to spoon her. She didn't trust herself when he stared at her like he did. "Okay" she said weakly hoping that he would just hold her and not talk.

John looked at her so vulnerable under his arm. Something kept her back and he hurt for her. He rubbed her hair and lay next too her. Soon he was sleep and the warmth of her body lulled him into it.

Morning 

John awoke the sound of his alarm. He opened his eyes and reached for it. When he turned back in the bed he saw she was alone. He knew it before he saw it. She'd left him in the night….but why?


	4. Chapter 4

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 4 - Layla**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline sat in her office staring at the deposition she'd drafted. She kept thinking of dinner with John last night. Her body still ached pleasantly from his touch, but she knew she wouldn't see him again. It wasn't going to work. She heard her office door open and looked up.

"Is this a bad time Van?" RJ asked

Evangeline looked at him angrily "Actually it is"

Why was he here and what on earth is going on with her assistant by letting him access her like this?

RJ smiled and came in anyway "We need to talk" he said walking to the chair and sitting down.

Evangeline sat back and threw her pen on her desk "What now?" she asked clearly aggravated.

"I heard a rumor," he said glaring at her

Evangeline frowned "What kind of rumor?" she said noting his anger

"A rumor that you befriended that cop McBain"

Evangeline smiled "What? Who I am friends with is none of your concern" she said dismissively

RJ stared at her. He'd seen Nora yesterday and told her how hard it was being without Evangeline and how desperate he was to fix this. Nora suggested he move on and he knew in that instant something was up. He cornered her and forced her to tell him. She implied that McBain was interested in Evangeline, which would explain the drinks they shared the other day in his restaurant.

"Was what we had that meaningless to you?" he asked angrily

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want me to sit here and tell you it's been nice RJ but the party's over? Do you want me to reduce it to the level where I no longer even entertain a conversation with you?"

RJ flinched at the threat. He'd seen her act this way before. Whenever cornered on matters on the heart, she became cold and hostile "When will you open your heart to someone Van?" he asked softly

Evangeline pushed from behind her desk and walked around it to face him. "Listen, you've been a good friend, and I still like you but my heart is not available to you or John"

"Well I hope that's not true." John said leaning in the doorway.

Evangeline and RJ both looked up at him surprised

"What is this grand central station?" Evangeline snapped throwing her hands up in the air.

RJ stood from the chair and glared at him "This is a private conversation, you should leave," he snarled at him.

John smiled at RJ and then looked at her "Do you want me to go?" he asked staring at her.

Evangeline blushed.

RJ saw the exchange and could tell from her body language they were more than friends now. They'd been intimate. He glared at her "Are you already sleeping with him!" he shouted at her.

Evangeline put her hands on her hips "That's none of your damn business" she snapped back

RJ looked at her hurt "There's a name for women like you!"

John walked further into the room "And I advise you not to say it" he threatened, challenging RJ.

RJ glared at him "Good luck, detective she's a hot lay but when it's done she can be the coldest piece you'll ever have." he snapped and stormed out.

Evangeline watched him leave and felt horrible, RJ never deserved the way she treated him but she was relieved he finally got the message. She felt John's eyes on her and returned the gaze.

"Why did you leave like that last night?" he blurted out

Evangeline walked back to her desk and sat down. "I'm really busy," she said picking up her pen and scanning the deposition again.

John looked at her and went back to the door and closed. "I want to talk to you," 

Evangeline ignored him.

"Why are you fighting me?" he asked confused

Evangeline finally looked up at him and felt angry. What did he want from her? Why was he pursing her? "What do you want from me?"

"I'd like to be your friend for starters" he said softly  
"Then what?"  
John frowned "That depends on you Evangeline"

She softened at his sincerity "I'm sorry John, I don't mean to be rude, like I said this is new for me"

He walked over to the chair in her office and sat down "How is it new for you? You said that before"

She leaned back in his chair and looked t him "You sure do ask a lot of questions. I thought I was the attorney," she said smiling

He smiled "Okay, lets make a deal, I won't ask too many questions if you come with me to Rodi's for a burger"

She smiled "A Burger?"

"Yep and a friendly game of pool"

Evangeline looked at her watch. It was the close of the day and she hadn't eaten. "A burger and a game of pool sounds nice" she said rising. John watched her collect her things and wondered. What it would take to get her to trust him.

Layla walked up to the customs line in the airport. This acting gig was weird. She is to be a pregnant woman and fly from LA to Columbia to Llanview with this proboscis strapped to her belly.

The officer ahead of the line checking each passenger kept looking back at her. She smiled at him. He was a hottie maybe it wouldn't be a total bust and she would get his digits. He nodded to the female officer and looked back at Layla.

The female officer motioned for her to step out of the line. She did her best impression of a pregnant waddle over to the lady. The officer rolled her eyes and asked for her passport.

"Are you from Llanview" the officer asked looking at her passport  
"If you can read it clearly says I'm from LA" Layla snapped not appreciating the tone from the officer. She looked back at the cutie checking passengers off the plane and winked at him. He frowned at her and kept doing his job.

"You'll need to come with me," the lady officer said grabbing her arm. 

"What?" Layla snapped. "Why?" she said loudly forcing the other passengers to turn and gawk.

The officer smiled at her "Don't make me take you by force" she hissed

Layla saw that she meant it and became alarmed "What is this about?" she asked confused

The officer laughed and grabbed her arm roughly dragging her through the airport to a designated room for people like her. Layla looked back at the officer she was trying to flirt with. He was staring at her. And then he winked.

John knelt behind Evangeline trying to show her how to take her shot. Evangeline pushed further back into him enjoying the closeness. Now place your hand flat and focus only on this shot.

Evangeline smiled and slid the pool stick slowly threw her fingers. John watched her knock the ball in the corner pocket gracefully.

He rose and looked at her impressed "Is there anything you set your mind too that you can't do?"

Evangeline faced him and smiled "No"

John leaned closer into her pinning her into the pool table and kissed her.

Her tongue was sweet to him and he maneuvered his to clasp more of it. Evangeline put her arms around his neck and pulled him close oblivious to the scene they were making. Finally releasing him she smiled at him. "Would you like to come to my place?" she asked

Before John could respond his phone vibrated on his hip. He pulled it loose and saw it was Antonio "Yeah what's up" he said giving Evangeline an excuse me look. She smiled and turned back to the pool game and tried for another shot.

"We got another one" Antonio said walking through the airport headed for the security office.

"How young this time?" John asked staring at Evangeline lustfully as she bent over the table.  
"This one's older and completely different from the MO. I don't know much but I will call you back after I question her, before the FEDS get to her."  
"You need me on this?" John asked  
"Nope, got it partner" Antonio said hanging up.

John walked back over to the pool table and Evangeline looked up.

"Was that work?"

"Yep but Antonio has it covered" he said drinking his beer.

Evangeline leaned against the pool stick she held "Is it in reference to my clients?" 

John blinked and smiled "Counselor this is an ongoing investigation, I wouldn't dare show my hand to you" he said winking at her.

Evangeline nodded "What about my offer?" 

John looked at her. He wanted to go home with her, but he wanted her trust more than that. "How about I take a rain check and you have dinner with me tomorrow night at the Palace"

Evangeline looked at him confused that he rejected her offer "Dinner? Well okay I can do that" she said disappointed.

John walked over to her and pulled her back to him. "Don't think for a moment that I wouldn't love to go home and make love to you tonight. I just think we need to pace ourselves," he said kissing her forehead.

Evangeline stiffened at the term 'make-love' but tried to cover it. And she agreed with him after their last encounter and the conflict it awakened in her it would be better if they paced themselves

"Agreed' she said smiling "Now take your shot'

"Yes mam" he said picking up the pool stick.

Antonio walked into the security room. On the table was the cocaine packet cut out of the stuffed pillow that had straps to wrap around you to simulate being pregnant. He looked at the two female officers and then at the pretty black girl standing in the corner glaring at him. He could tell she'd been crying.

"How much" he asked pointing at the drugs.  
The officer shrugged "Half a Kilo, I suspect"

"That stuffs not mine!" Layla shouted at them.

Antonio looked at her and shook his head. Each time it was the same thing. The girls didn't know or were too terrified to confess. She was going to be no different.

"What's your name?" he said pulling out the chair and sitting down

"Layla Williamson" she said rolling her eyes  
"Well Layla would you like to tell me how you ended up with almost a kilo of cocaine strapped to your belly?" he asked sarcastically

Layla glared at him "I'm an actress, this was a job. I was to be play a pregnant woman and meet a director here. He wanted me in full costume" she said tears falling down her face.

Antonio frowned. That was the worse excuse he had ever heard. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

Layla looked at him in horror "It's the truth! I answered a casting call in LA. I have the newspaper clipping in my purse but that witch took it from me!" she snapped glaring at the lady officer in the corner.

Antonio looked at her passport and itinerary. "So let me get this straight you flew from LA to Columbia then here to meet a casting agent?" he said trying not to laugh.

Layla saw he was amused and became more upset "I had to go to Columbia for makeup and wardrobe, then I was to come here. Actresses fly all over the world for these things…but a small town hick of a cop like you wouldn't know that!" she spat rolling her neck.

Antonio's smile faded "Listen, this is a federal offense! By carrying these drugs you are looking at life in prison. So I would drop the attitude quick" he said glaring at her.

Layla's mouth dropped open "Oh my god, I swear this stuff isn't mine. Call my sister please she will know what to do" she said crying.

Antonio rose and looked at the officers "Take her to the station and book her. She can make her phone call there" he said looking back shaking his head. He had a sinking suspicion that what she said was true and her stupidity will possibly ruin her life.

He walked out and called John to meet him at the station. He was not going to believe this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 5 - YOU HAVE A SISTER?**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline struggled to open the door to her apartment with her mail, briefcase and purse in hand. As she turned the key she heard the phone ringing. She pushed the door open and snatched the key out of the lock. Who was calling this late, she wondered? Once entering the apartment she dropped everything and raced to the end table and picked up the cordless.

"Hello" she said breathlessly  
"Van" Nora said  
"Hey girl" Evangeline said looking at the mess she made when entering and going over to pick up her belongings.  
"I've been calling you all evening, where were you?" Nora asked concerned.

"You have? Did you try my cell?" she asked then remembering she left it on her desk in the office.

"As a matter of fact I did and you didn't answer"

Evangeline laughed. It wasn't like her to be so absent minded, but when she's around John she lost all focus. "Is something wrong" she asked picking up her mail and looking back through it.

"RJ called me"

Evangeline frowned "Nora, speaking of him, why on earth did you tell him about me and John?" she asked a little angry.  
"Wait, theirs a you and John" Nora replied frowning.  
"You know what I mean" Evangeline said dismissively opening her suit jacket and walking toward her bedroom.

"I don't understand this, you break the man's heart without any explanation and when I asked you why you say that you need space. Now you have started dating again? I knew he asked you out but dating?" 

Evangeline sat on the bed and rolled her eyes "Nora, honestly I don't know why you have such a bleeding heart for RJ. You're my best friend remember" she said frustrated.

"Sweetie, its you that I am worried about. I've watched you close up and shut down. I don't believe you are anymore interested in John than you were with RJ. I want you to stop running from love and embrace it. You are choosing men that you can keep at a distance"

Evangeline smiled and fell back on the bed. Nora had no idea how wrong she was this time. John McBain was the first man that she really saw differently. Admitting that to herself took courage. She wouldn't be foolish enough to fall in love with him but she definitely wanted to know him. "Nora, please don't worry about me I'm fine and do me a favor don't discuss my business with RJ"

Nora sighed into the phone "Sorry about that. Care to tell me how your date went with John?"

Evangeline chuckled "He made some type of ghoulosh and it was horrible"  
Nora laughed "John cooked for you?"  
"He sure did" she said smiling  
"Wow, then what?" Nora asked suspiciously.

Evangeline started to get into it when her line beeped "Hold on a second got another call" 

"Hello"  
"Vangie" Layla said softly  
"Layla?" she said sitting up in the bed  
"Vangie, I'm in trouble" Layla said bursting into tears.

John walked into the station and saw Antonio at his desk. "So what's the scoop?" he asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

Antonio hung up the phone "Just got off the phone checking this one out. Looks like she got caught up" he said  
John frowned "Caught up?"

Antonio gave John the breakdown on what Layla described to be a mistake. John shook his head and laughed "An actress? You have got to be kidding me"

Antonio laughed and then looked up "Here comes Halle Berry now!" he said giggling

John looked at her. She reminded him of someone. He got up "Have we met?"  
Layla rolled her eyes "You never had the pleasure".

She looked past John to Antonio "When do I get my phone call?"  
Antonio shrugged "When you drop the attitude and give us something useful" he said amused.

John noticed others staring in the precinct and nodded to Antonio. Antonio understood and got up heading to their interrogation room. He turned back to Layla and smiled. "Do you mind if we talk?" he asked "We don't have to but maybe we can clear this mess up" he said fixing his blue eyes on her.

Layla looked at him. He had a manner about him that made women soften. "Fine, because those were not my drugs!"

John looked at the lady officer giving her the nod to take off the handcuffs. "Follow me"

John took her into a gray room with a table and two chairs. The two way mirror hid Antonio who was observing from behind.

Layla had seen enough 'Law and Order' to know what they were up to. She looked at the mirror "Too much of a small town hick cop to face me hunh? Gotta hide behind that glass?" 

John looked in the direction of the glass "Do you know him?"  
Layla looked at him confused "No, but I know his kind and yours too" she said rolling her eyes.

John smirked "Really, and what kind is that"

"You see a young African American woman and you automatically think I'm guilty that I'm some low life dope dealer. Well I'm not! I came from a good home and my family will own this police department before this over!" she shouted her eyes glistened with tears.

John shook his head "Layla you got me wrong. I want to help you. I just need you to cooperate. We need to know your connection to the Barker clan"

Layla frowned "Barker?"  
John fixed his eyes on her "Who are you working for Layla?"

Layla let a tear fall "I told them at the airport, I told that robocop behind the mirror and I will tell you, I'm working for Challis Talent Agency" 

"Now I want to call my sister!" she said angrily

John shook his head "Do you understand what you're facing?" he asked with fake concern. "That was a half of a kilo you carried into this country on a commercial flight. If you're lucky you will be out of prison around the age of 65"

Layla looked at him with hatred, He was trying to scare her and it was working. "I want to talk to my sister she's an attorney and I have a right to an attorney." She said through her teeth fighting back her tears. 

John stared at her "You sure? Once I leave any opportunity to settle this between the two of us has passed"

"I want my phone call" she said wiping at the tear that got away.

John got up and shook his head toward the glass. Antonio appeared a few moments later with a phone. They both walked out while she made her phone call.

Antonio rolled his eyes "So you think we can use her?"

John looked back to the door. "Call Nora and get her down here quick, maybe we can get information when her lawyer arrives to use for a warrant. I want Nora all over this"

Layla dialed Evangeline's number with her hands shaking. "Vangie, I'm in trouble" she said through her tears.

"Layla where are you? What's wrong?" Evangeline said her heart pounding.  
"At the police station" she said her voice quivering  
Evangeline rolled her eyes. "What did you do? Do you need me to wire money?" she asked throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, Vangie I'm at the police station in Llanview" she said still crying  
"What?" Evangeline froze  
"They think the drugs are mine. They said I could be in jail until I was 65. I was just doing an acting job and and and" she said choking on her sobs.  
"Drugs? Oh god sit tight I'm on my way!" she said hanging clicking back to Nora

"Nora" Evangeline said quickly  
"Why did you keep me on hold so long" Nora asked aggravated.  
"Meet me at the station my sister is in trouble!" she said jumping up looking for her shoes.  
"Your sister? What?" Nora said confused. "Wait looks like the station is calling me on the other line. I may have to go there anyway"

"Fine, Fine" Evangeline said hanging up. She ran her hands through her hair. "Layla what are you mixed up in" she thought grabbing her keys and purse and rushing to the door.

John sat in his office and saw Evangeline rushing in. He got up and stepped out of it. She looked panicked which alarmed him. "Evangeline what are you doing here so late?" he asked frowning.

"John, Thank god my sister is here. I need to find her" she said desperately  
John touched her arm "Its okay, calm down. I didn't know you had a sister" he said wanting to touch her more to ease her panic.

Evangeline looked around the station. "I spoke to the officer at the front desk and he said she's already been booked and is in a holding cell" she said "I know its after visiting hours but I really need to see now" 

"Well, I'll take you to her." He said nodding "What's her name why did they bring her in?" John couldn't imagine that Evangeline would have a sister in town and never mention it, let alone a sister that would be arrested. The whole thing felt surreal.

"Layla Williamson"  
John looked at her shocked. He didn't know what to say. Evangeline frowned at his reaction and heard Antonio and Nora coming up the hall.  
She raced to Nora "Nora, I'm glad you came, I need to see my sister" 

Nora frowned "Of course sweetie its after visiting hours but John you can take her" she said wondering why John was looking at them all flushed.

Antonio saw his face and looked back at Evangeline "What's her name?" he asked  
"Layla Williamson" she said not understanding John's demeanor and looking at Antonio confused

Nora frowned and looked at the folder she'd received from Antonio "Wait isn't that who you two guys collared for the drug trafficking charge at the airport today?"

Evangeline stepped back from shock "Drug trafficking" she said slowly. 

John ran his hands through his hair. This was bad. Really bad.

Antonio looked at Evangeline confused "I didn't know you had a sister."  
Evangeline turned to John "Take me to her, now" she said with tears in her eyes.  
John nodded "Yea, follow me"

Nora and Antonio watched them leave. "Antonio please tell me this is a horrible mistake." She said dismayed

Antonio still tried to process it. That spitfire down in lockup was Evangeline's sister. He could now see the resemblance but they couldn't be more opposite. And from the look on his boys face he was about to caught right in the middle.

"Sorry Nora, its no mistake" he said walking back to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 6 - I DIDN'T DO IT!**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked toward Layla's cell and saw her sister sitting with her head in her hands. John told her on the way down she was picked up with half a kilo strapped to her in the airport. This time Layla had gotten herself into the kind of trouble that even she didn't know if she could get her out of.

Layla looked up as she approached "Vangie it's not true" she said with tears on her face.  
Evangeline looked at her angry "Tell me you didn't fly into this country with drugs!" Layla burst into tears and lowered her head.  
Evangeline turned and glared at John "Can I have a minute alone with my client" she said coldly

John looked at her. She'd arrived into the station in full panic mode for her sister. Now she was glaring at him and referring to her as her client. The switch was swift and he was sure it hurt both her and her sister.

"I'll be outside this door" he said walking out.

Evangeline turned back to Layla. "Tell me everything and don't leave anything out. Layla I am serious good or bad I need to know it all now"

Layla wiped her face and told Evangeline of how she and her roommate saw an ad for an upcoming sitcom. When they got to the casting call her roommate was picked and Layla wasn't. She was dejected and leaving when some guy from the lighting crew approached her. He said he knew of a greater deal that was through the agency but required travel. He gave her a phone number to call. She called the number and was told the part called for a African American pregnant woman. The director was very demanding and wanted to see her in full costume. She was to fly to Columbia for makeup and costuming then escorted to the airport to fly to Llanview; which excited her because that meant she would see Evangeline.

Evangeline frowned at her "Layla, these people in Columbia did they take you to a studio?"

Layla shook her head "No it was done at an office building but there were other girls, young girls and they were getting dressed the same way. It was legit I swear" she said desperately

Evangeline shook her head. "Go on"

Layla told her about the airport and Antonio and then finished with the questioning by John whom she said was a big creep. Evangeline flinched at the way she described his treatment of her. "Did anyone read you your rights?"

Layla shook her head "No and I asked for you over and over and they wouldn't let me call you. That detective that came in here with you told me that once I got a lawyer he wouldn't help me" she said crying.

Evangeline was angry. She was mad at John and Antonio for violating her sisters rights but most of all she was angry at Layla. All Layla's life she got herself caught up in foolishness chasing wild impossible dreams. And Evangeline was always called upon to pick up the slack that Layla left behind. To be the good daughter. 

Layla saw Evangeline glaring at her.

"Oh let me guess, you're thinking that this is all my fault. That once again you are Ms. Perfect and I'm the biggest looser in the Williamson clan" she snapped.

Evangeline said nothing just stared at her.

"Vangie, I swear I may be a lot of things but I am no drug smuggler. I can't stay here. Call mom if you have too but get me out now." She said desperately

Evangeline shook her head "You can't get out tonight. I'll talk to the DA, but I'm not going to lie to you Layla, this is real bad. There are federal and state charges being leveled at you. The scam you walked into is pretty much untraceable. That talent agency didn't send you to Columbia some scumbag lighting tech did. Do you think a judge is going to think you just thought it was a pillow you were carrying?" 

"Vangie, I didn't do it dammit!" she shouted. "You owe me! I was there for you when no one else was!"

Evangeline looked at her shocked. Why did Layla have to go there? Why throw that of all things in her face? She was 17 and Layla was 12 there's no way she was there for her!

"You always go back to that" she said angrily "What happened then has nothing to do with mess you've gotten yourself into today. No one including you helped me!"

Layla knew she'd hit the one nerve that made Evangeline vulnerable, she hated dragging up her sisters pain but she couldn't spend the night in jail.

"Please, Vangie you deal with this all the time there must be something you can do" 

Evangeline shook her head fighting back her tears. Layla mentioning her past had left her wounded. She had to collect herself. "I'll be back" she said walking away.

"Vangie wait!" Layla yelled  
"Don't leave me!" she screamed.

Evangeline came through the door and saw John leaning on the wall.

She walked over to him and glared at him "You questioned my client without an attorney present when she specifically asked for one?" she said shaking she was so mad.

John looked at her concerned "Are you okay?" he asked reaching for her.

She stepped back. "Antonio and those keystone cops you call a squad didn't read her, her rights!"

John looked at her and saw her rage. He understood she was upset but something was wrong. He looked down and saw that her hand that held her purse was shaking because she was so upset

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said looking in her face concerned

"Obviously, well we'll see what you two know when I am done with you" she said storming off. He watched her head back up the stairs to the station. The anger she had on her face was unlike her. Doing these types of battles was what she was best at. What did Layla say that upset her so much? 

Evangeline went into Nora's office with John on her heels. Antonio rose and went into the office behind them.

"Layla needs to be released. She isn't a drug smuggler" she said trying to remain calm and keep her anger from being exposed in front of all of them. She clenched her fist to stop from shaking.

Nora shook her head "Now you know I can't do that" she said gently

Evangeline shot Antonio a heated look "Why wasn't Layla's rights read to her?"

Antonio frowned "Of course they were" he said looking from her to John

"Did you read them to her?" Evangeline asked through her clenched teeth revealing the rage she was working hard to hide.  
"No, but…"  
"But nothing they weren't read" she shouted at him.

Nora stood up "Evangeline you are going to have to calm down" she said walking toward her. Evangeline stepped away from her.

She heard the song "Summertime" in her head. She could hear Billy Holiday crooning and she closed her eyes to force it out. She saw Dennis twirling her around in her parents basement as they played her dads record. Layla sat on the steps to the basement clapping and grinning...

John watched Evangeline fight against something inside of her. Her whole body was stiff. Everyone saw it happening to her but no one understood it.

"Evangeline" he said softly walking toward her.  
Evangeline opened her eyes and glared at him. "You did this!" she shouted.  
John blinked at her reaction. "Did what?" he asked concerned.

Evangeline looked at him and then Nora and Antonio, the panic attack or whatever it was had passed. She was embarrassed by the looks everyone gave her.

'I I I'm sorry" she said weakly backing toward the door "I will be here first thing in the morning to get Layla out" All she wanted to do was escape the office. She heard Nora say something and saw John approach and she fled.

John looked at Nora "Have you ever seen her like that?" he asked her when Evangeline left.

Nora looked stunned "This thing with her sister, I guess it hit her hard. Have you guys checked out her story?" she asked still concerned for her friend.

Antonio nodded "The talent agency didn't send her to Columbia. The airplane ticket was paid for with cash. We can't figure out how she got through customs in Columbia without being stopped. Its all connected to the Barker case"

John ran his hand through his hair. Something was wrong with Evangeline and he had to find out what. "Guys I'm calling it a night" he said walking out. Nora looked at him and frowned. She had an idea where he was headed.

Evangeline walked into her dark apartment in a daze. What had happened to her in the station? What was that breakdown she experienced? Why after all these years did she think of Dennis? She walked over to her couch and sat down. Just thinking of Dennis made her heart pound and head hurt. She did like her daddy taught her and forced it away. Forced all the pain and agony of the past back inside.

She didn't want to think of him. She wouldn't think of him.

She heard her doorbell and came out of it. Slowly she rose from the couch and went to the door. Without asking who it was she opened it.

When John saw her open the door his suspicions were confirmed she was a complete wreck. 

"What do you want" she said coldly  
"I want to know that you are okay" he said walking in without waiting on the invitation.

Evangeline looked at him and then closed the door. "Do you always interrogate and terrorize frighten women into confessions at your station" she snapped glaring at him.

John turned around and saw that wall she used between them was back up. He was grateful that the rage he saw earlier was gone. Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms. She at first resisted but relented within minutes and cried into his chest. He held her and let her cry. After several minutes of crying she pulled away

"I'm sorry for that" she said embarrassed. Moving away from him she gave him a vacant look "Could you leave now?"

John shook his head. "I know you're afraid for her but together we can help her. Let me help you" he said grabbing her hand.

Evangeline realized that he thought she was upset over Layla. That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. She collected herself "I have to get my rest. It will be tough for me in the morning." She said pulling her hands away.

John stared into her face "I'm not going to let you be alone tonight" he said gently  
Evangeline stared at him and said nothing.

"I can just hold you until your sleep, at least let me do that" he said reaching for her hand again.

She looked at his extended hand and bit her lower lip. "I don't want to talk" she said  
"No talking just sleep" 

She nodded and took his hand. He walked her into the bedroom and helped her out of her suit jacket. She stood before him as he undressed her to her bra and panties. He helped her into bed and tucked her in. Going around the other side he climbed on top of the covers in his clothes and pulled her into his arms.

She allowed him to hold her and felt relieved he was there. Her anger had subsided and now only fear was there. What if she failed her sister? What if she failed her father? What if she failed Dennis all over again? She squeezed her eyes shut and waged an internal war with her demons while in his arms.

John heard her breath quicken and tried to calm her. He wanted to know what plagued her. He wanted to know why one visit with her sister sent her spiraling out of control. What had her so guarded? But he kept his promise and didn't ask. He would just be there for her. As he rubbed her back he realized something. He was falling in love with her. And he would protect her from whatever she was running from.


	7. Chapter 7

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 7 - COURT**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline opened her eyes and smelled eggs and bacon. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was just 6 am.  
She probably wouldn't be able to get Layla arraigned before 10 am this morning. That was if Nora helped and the Federal charges could be separated. She sat up in bed and leaned toward the left curious about the noise coming through her apartment. She saw John cooking with his sleeves rolled up. 

Evangeline pulled her legs up to her chest. That was the sweetest thing a man had ever done for her. She thought about how he held her through the night. She didn't deserve his kindness. If he knew what type of person she really was he would run and never look back. John offered his support freely and she understood that, but she couldn't allow her self to accept it. Both he and she would end up hurt.

Slowly she got out of bed and reached for her robe. Today was going to be hard and she needed to get her confidence in check, because Layla's future depended on it. She'd do everything in her power to keep Lisa out of this if she could.

John looked up to see Evangeline walking toward him rubbing her eyes "Good morning sleepy head" he said smiling

"Good morning" she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
John smiled at her and kissed her again on the lips. Evangeline felt her stomach flutter again.

"Why are you up so early, and how did you know I like eggs in the morning?" she said breaking their kiss.

John turned and emptied the eggs from the frying pan into a plate for her and "I know what my lady needs"

Evangeline smiled dropped. "Your lady?" she asked dryly

John walked past her and put the plate on the table "Sit down, today will be tough and you need to eat" he said pulling out the chair for her.

Evangeline stared at him and walked to the table. She sat down but looked up at him concerned "What do you mean your lady?" 

John took the seat across from her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Evangeline picked up her fork and started eating ignoring the question. John watched her retreat and decided a different approach

"Not sure if you knew this but we believe the people responsible for setting her up is the Barker clan"

Evangeline stopped chewing and stared at him. "Are you sure?" she asked swallowing

John nodded "Pretty sure, same operation except Layla doesn't fit the profile of the girls they use. Do you think they knew she's your sister?"

Evangeline frowned "Even if they did why would they set up my sister, I've been an attorney for them for years and got them out of…." she started but stopped herself because she'd said to much.

John looked at her disappointed "Evangeline you are a brilliant attorney, why on earth would you defend them? Why even associate with scum like that?" he asked concern.

Evangeline shot him an angry look "There you go claiming to know me. You don't know me and what I've done. Who are you to sit there and judge me!" 

John looked at her hurt "What are you talking about? No one is attacking you. I would never judge you." he said gently.

Evangeline dropped her fork "I would like you to leave now I need to get ready" she said rising from the table.

He watched her walk back to her room and angrily slam the door. Looking at her half eaten breakfast he shook his head. Within seconds she could go from warm and inviting to cold and distant. He knew she was in turmoil over something but this thing with her sister had her wound so tight he was afraid she was killing herself.

Last night he thought he might be falling in love with her. This morning he was sure he already had. The problem now is convincing her that she might be feeling the same way. John looked at his watch and figured he better get home and showered so he could be in court for the arraignment.

Picking up the plate and taking it to the kitchen he looked at the magnets on her refrigerator and smiled. He looked around the kitchen and just took it all in.

She collected frogs.  
Frog magnets, frog dishtowels, frog oven mits, a frog napkin holder and other things decorated her kitchen. For some reason that affected him. It was a like a peek inside of who she really was making him feel close to her. He walked over to her closed door and put his hand on it.

"Evangeline, I will see you in court"

Evangeline sat on the bed and stared at the door. She wanted to get up and apologize for her behavior but something stopped her.

John waited a while longer and when she didn't respond he turned and left.

Evangeline heard the door close and got up. She forced her need to be with him aside and started preparing herself for battle.

Court 

Evangeline walked into the conference room at the courthouse and sat her briefcase down. Soon after, Layla was ushered in wearing and orange jumper and shackles. She glared at Evangeline and allowed the guard to help her to the chair.

"You left me overnight!" she spat angrily at her.

"Layla we don't have much time and we need to get some things straight." She said impatiently

Layla's eyes teared "I'm your sister. Your little sister and you left me in jail over night. I was the one that helped you when momma and daddy tried to destroy you. I'm the one that sacrificed so that you could be happy even for a brief moment. I did all of that and now all these years later you let me rot in jail!" she said openly crying.

Evangeline felt the urge the throw up. Layla always found a way to be the victim and remind her of the things she made her do when she was young. Evangeline carried a lot of guilt for involving her in her problems, but Layla was a willing participant. She looked at her sister and tried a different approach. If she didn't get a handle on this she would be of no use to Layla in court today.

"You're facing both the state and federal prosecutors today. Now if the state hands it over to the federal prosecutors the penalties will be severe. Federal drug charges carry mandatory sentencing. The only time they are lenient is if you can become a witness and identify other players. I know Nora and they have an ongoing battle with the people that may have set you up. She's going to want this case for herself. That could work in our favor." Evangeline said opening up Layla's folder.

Layla rolled her eyes and looked away from her.

"What we need to do Layla is give them something, someone to help their case to keep it from being turned over to the Federal prosecutor." She said searching her face to see if she understood.

"Do you hear me?" Evangeline said desperately

"You are still the selfish bitch you always were!"

Evangeline shook her head. "I'm trying to help.." she started  
"You are treating me like some client and not your sister. You probably don't want these snotty rich people in this town to know that you got a sister here today!" she shouted.

Evangeline glared at her "You want to fight? Okay let's fight! When was the last time you did one thing as an ADULT that didn't end up with me bailing you out? Hunh? No words? No quick comeback? Well let me share the list with you:

1. You wanted to model and need $1500 dollars for headshots. Who paid for them for you? That's right me.  
2. You needed a car and wanted a consignor but your credit was jacked up. Who got the car for you only to have it repossessed a year later? Me! That's right.  
3. You went to a party in L.A. that a person accidentally overdosed at. When your butt was hauled off for questioning who took a red-eye flight and bailed you out? ME!

Which proves my point. I am constantly reminded of you being my sister and needing my help and not once in your miserable life have I ever failed you!" Evangeline hissed

Layla looked down. "I'm sorry cookie, I was so scared last night, I didn't know if you'd talk to momma and she told you to leave me here." She said weakly.

Evangeline softened at the mention of Lisa, both she and Layla had suffered enough under Lisa's control. "I won't call mom unless it gets too far out of hand. But you are going to have to stop fighting me. Think hard do you remember anything? What was the name of the man you were to meet in Llanview?"  
Layla thought about it "When I was in Columbia everyone spoke Spanish. But there was a girl maybe 16 next to me that was nice. She told me that she'd been to Llanview several times and this guy Eugene was really nice. She said after I meet the director I'm to ask for Eugene and tell him that I was her friend, he would show me a good time."

Evangeline sat back. Eugene Barker was her client. A

fter she met with him about the wiretapping, he flirted with her. She ignored it like she always did but he mentioned he wish she had a sister that was less cold. Maybe John was right and they used Layla to get at her. But why? 

"Very good Layla" Evangeline said trying to keep her calm.

"Now this is an arraignment where the charges against you will be read and we will enter your plea of 'Not Guilty'. Because you are facing both state and federal charges a bail hearing will be set for another date."

"What?" Layla said panicking again  
"Shhhh, I'll try to expedite it. Please trust me. I need you to be quiet in court. No matter what they say you are charged with you remain quiet. Do you understand?"

Layla nodded. Evangeline smiled and got up and hugged her while she sat in the chair. "It will be okay sweetie, I haven't failed you yet." 

The bailiff came in and said it was time for court. The guard helped her up out of the chair. Evangeline retrieved her briefcase and followed her out.

When they arrived at the courtroom she saw John and Antonio standing in standing outside of it looking at her and Layla.

Despite everything going on she had to drink in how sexy he was when he wore a suit. She walked over to him. 

"I'll need to meet with you guys after court today. I may be able to help you if you help me save my sister"

John smiled at her "I look forward to it" he said staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Evangeline blushed and went into the courtroom.

Antonio turned to John "Well I guess that request you made of me weeks ago to hook you two up is no longer needed. From what I can tell you made some progress"

John laughed and walked into the courtroom.

The bailiff stepped to the front of the judges bench "All rise, your Honor Judge Michael Ellsworth will be presiding over these proceedings"

Evangeline flinched at the mention of Judge Ellsworth; he was fair but not one of her biggest fans. She looked over at Nora and whom she expected was the Federal prosecutor and smiled. Let the games begin.

The judge sat down and looked over Layla's charges "Prosecutor Gannon are you working separately or with Prosecutor Davis on this"

Nora stood. "The Federal charges will be set aside at this time to allow the state to proceed with this case," she said.

Evangeline frowned. Nora was leaving the option open for federal charges in the future and that made it more difficult to barter a deal; she looked over at Layla and smiled. This would be difficult.

The judge looked at Layla and Evangeline "Ms. Williamson will you please stand."

Evangeline nodded at Layla and stood with her. 

"Layla Williamson you are charged with 1 count of possession of an illegal control substance, and trafficking of an illegal control substance how do you plead" he asked

Layla looked at him "Not guilty" she said softly

The judge nodded "Let the court reflect that a Not Guilty plea has been entered. A bail hearing will be scheduled Tuesday at 9 am" he said signing her paperwork

"What!" Layla gasped.

The judge looked up and frowned.

Evangeline grabbed her hand. "Your honor, Layla is not a flight risk and has no criminal record. I can personally vouch for her. Is there anyway to schedule that hearing sooner," she asked

The judged looked at Evangeline suspiciously "Are you two related?"

Evangeline chest tightened "Yes we are" she said knowing what he was about to say.

"Well Ms. Williamson advise your sister that my courtroom does not hand out favors, she will be heard before me on Tuesday" he snapped slamming down his gabble.

Layla burst into tears.

Evangeline knew that some of the things she pulled in Ellsworth's courtroom would come back to bite her some day, but this hurt. She put her arm around Layla "I will be down to visit you later today I promise" she said

"Cookie, Please don't let them take me!" she pleaded. The guard reached for her and she snatched away. "Please no!" she said pulling at Evangeline's sleeve.

"Layla it will be okay, I promise," she said trying to calm her sister.  
The guard got a stronger grip and pulled her roughly out of the courtroom. Evangeline could hear her cries as he pulled her through the door. She tried to force them out of her head.

Nora walked over to her. "Van, you okay honey? Are you sure you can do this?" she asked gently

Evangeline nodded without opening her eyes. She could sense John before she heard him  
"Evangeline, you will get her out don't worry" he said touching her arm.

She opened her eyes to see them all around her including the Federal prosecutor. "We need to talk, maybe we can make a deal," she said.

Nora looked at the Federal prosecutor who nodded. "Okay let's say we all meet in my office in 30 minutes" Nora said

Evangeline nodded and picked up her briefcase. She pushed pass them and raced out of the courtroom. She needed some air.


	8. Chapter 8

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 8 - MAKING A DEAL**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into the station and headed toward Nora's office. 

"Evangeline" John said approaching

She looked at him and smiled "Hey" she said weakly

"Are you sure you're okay? Today was pretty rough,"

Evangeline softened "That's really sweet of you John, but this is what I do remember. I'm fine,"

He stared at her. "Okay, you ready" he said looking toward Nora's office. Evangeline nodded and headed in that direction with him following.

She opened the door to see Nora and Prosecutor Davis sitting and talking. She walked in and took the other open chair, while john hung back at the door.

"Evangeline, let me introduce you to Prosecutor Davis" Nora said extending the greeting between the two.

Evangeline leaned over and shook his hand "Nice to meet you."

He smiled at her "Sorry about your sister" he replied.

Evangeline nodded and noticed how he held her hand longer. She pulled her hand from his and inside rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated working in this male dominated arena she was not in the mood to be flirtatious.

John caught the exchange between the two of them and he smiled to himself. "You don't have a chance in hell" he thought chuckling.

"Evangeline, Layla's not who we won't in this thing I'm sure you know that. But unless you give us something to work with, I don't know how we can really help" Nora said regretfully.

Evangeline sighed. "First, I want the Federal charges dropped so I can take my chances with the State."

Federal prosecutor Davis laughed "Of, course you do because your sister is looking at hard time under my jurisdiction" he said

Evangeline nodded "Yes but what do you really win? I know something of the drug element in Llanview. These girls flying in with small amounts of drugs are very expendable. What you need is to uncover how they leave Columbia undetected and how many commercial flights are stacked with them," she said seriously

Davis smile faded and he sat up uncomfortably "We have a good handle on this operation and I'm confident…" he started

"Cut the bullshit, if you had anything concrete you wouldn't be sitting here today negotiating a possession and trafficking charge with a local DA." Evangeline said glaring at him.

Davis looked to Nora for help, who was smiling at Evangeline. Her girl was back and swinging "You know something that we can use," she asked sizing Evangeline up.

Evangeline smiled at her friend "I might. I'm also connected in ways that could benefit you both"

John frowned. The last comment made him alarmed. There was no way he would let her sacrifice herself in this. Nora shook her head. You are bound by attorney privilege she said

"You and I both know there are ways around it" she said sweetly knowing that Nora knew exactly what she meant.

Davis smirked at her "Careful counselor, we won't play games with you that could end up tarnishing my departments reputation and destroying yours"

Evangeline smiled at him. "Like I said I want all Federal charges dropped. I also would like you to grant Layla bail. She is traumatized and you will need her thinking and alert to help get the information you need. If we can agree on this I will speak with her and set up a meeting for her to disclose what she knows."

Nora looked at Prosecutor Davis "This one's your call"

Davis looked at Evangeline and soaked in the part of her he could see from his limited viewpoint "Only if she produces something we could use. Something solid. As for bail, I'll leave that up to the Sate." 

Evangeline felt a wave of relief. She'd come in here and played poker and held her hand close. Her bluff bought her some time. 

"Okay, Well lets meet again after the bail hearing. I need time to prepare my client," she said rising.

Davis rose and extended his hand to her "I like your style Williamson, ever think of working for the good guys?" he asked openly flirting now.

Evangeline accepted his handshake "Who said I wasn't?" she said winking at him and then turning to leave. She saw the amused look on John's face as she approached the door and winked at him too. John got up and followed her out.

"Evangeline" he said stopping her  
She stopped and looked at him "Yes"  
"We have dinner plans tonight remember?"  
Evangeline looked at him confused "We do?"  
"At Rodi's I asked you to join me at the Palace for dinner" he said  
Evangeline nodded "John, I'm sorry with everything going on I completely forgot about it"   
"Which is why you have to join me tonight" he said not giving up

Evangeline looked at him. He was doing it again. When he was in her space it made it hard to resist him. She had Layla to worry about and she still would have to deal with Lisa soon.

As if John read her mind he smiled "It's just dinner and you have to eat. Maybe we can put our heads together and figure something out. You may have them fooled in there but I know you were holding an empty hand" he said gently

Evangeline laughed, "You're so persistent!" she said enjoying him holding her hand.

"Well I like what I like. What can I say?"  
"Fine what time?"   
"I'll pick you up around 8"

She looked at her watch. She needed to take care of something and needed time to unwind from today's events. "How about I meet you there around 9?" 

He agreed and let go of her hand. He watched her walk away as beautiful to him as the first day he saw her. She looked back at him and smiled and he felt encouraged. He was making progress with her.

Layla heard the clickclak of heels coming down the corridor and looked up from her bed in the cell. She knew it was her sister.

"Layla." Evangeline said concerned  
Layla sat up. "Did the judge change his mind?" she asked weakly  
"No sweetie, but we need to talk" she said. The guard opened her cell and Evangeline walked in and sat at the desk inside.

Layla lay back on the bunk and looked up at the bunk bed that was above her head. This was a nightmare and she was beginning to loose her mind 

Evangeline looked at her sister who appeared to be so vulnerable to her now

"Layla here's the deal. We need to get the federal case dropped and deal with the sate. It's our best hope. I think we can do this but you have to think hard, is there anything else that was given to you? Any instructions. Anything that I can use" she said

Layla turned and looked at Evangeline with tears in her eyes "I didn't do this willingly Vangie, I had know idea I was carrying drugs. Everything appeared legit." She said desperately

Evangeline put her hand to her forehead "When you went to the airport in LA who took you?"

"Eddie the light technician"  
"Who paid for the ticket?" Evangeline asked  
"He did,"  
"Who picked you up in Columbia? How did you meet up with these people?" Evangeline asked writing it all down.

"Eddie gave me a number to call. It's still in my purse I guess. I was to ask for Claudette. She came to the airport. She was one of the few people that spoke English," she said

Evangeline looked up. "You have a phone number to a contact in Columbia?" Evangeline asked shocked.  
Layla nodded  
"My god Layla, why didn't you say this earlier?" Evangeline said angrily

Layla glared at her "What difference does it make you never listen to me!"

Evangeline closed the folder. "If you don't stop fighting me I will call mama"

Layla glared at her "That's right Vangie, run to mama when it gets tough. But I'm not like you I know she won't help me, you would think after how she tricked you, your tail would know better!" Layla yelled at her.

Evangeline felt the tears well up again and the anger take over her. She wanted to lash out at her sister for the dagger she just inserted into her heart. Only Layla had this affect on her. Mommy and Daddy did their damage, but it's the unspoken things between her and Layla that kept her tortured. "You know what, that's it" she said rising.

Layla sat up immediately wishing she knew when to keep her damn mouth shut. "Vangie, I'm sorry…"

Evangeline shook her head "I don't deserve this. You want to blame me for the failure your life turned into fine. But I'll do you a favor. I'll call mama and let you deal with her. That way you won't have to be bothered with my weak attempts to help you." She said signaling the guard to let her out.

Layla stood up and grabbed Evangeline's arm "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, I can be an idiot. Please Vangie I'll do what you ask"

Evangeline snatched her arm away and walked out of the cell. Layla called after her but she knew this time she'd done it. She turned around and folded her arms around her.   
"Dammit!" she screamed  
"Please Van, don't call mama" she said sitting back on her bunk dejected.

Evangeline walked into her apartment exhausted. It was only 4 o'clock so she had time for a hot bath before she met John. She headed toward her room when the phone rang.  
She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello"  
"Cookie" Lisa said  
Evangeline called and left a message for her when she left the courthouse. As soon as she heard her moms voice she wished she hadn't  
"Hey Ma" she said putting her briefcase on the table and falling into the lounge chair next to it.

"What's going on? Your message sounded serious," she said anxiously

Evangeline thought about it. She was their mother and she knew in her own way she loved them both. She had a way of keeping Layla in line and might be able to help.

"It's Layla, she's in jail" Evangeline said

Lisa got quiet and Evangeline braced herself for what came next.

"What did she do?" he mother said harshly  
"She's charged with trafficking and drug possession, but momma she was set up. I really think this is not all her fault,"   
"Drugs! Layla was trafficking drugs!" she yelled into the phone.  
"It's a long story ma, I can explain it to you when you get here." Evangeline said  
Lisa laughed, "Who said I was coming?" she snapped nastily  
Evangeline sat up in the chair "What do you mean? These charges are serious, she needs our help." 

"Layla's a waste of energy. Get her a public defender and teach her butt a lesson. You shouldn't be wasting your talents on something like this. How did she end up in Llanview selling drugs anyway? What about your clients what if they found out your sister was a drug dealer!" Lisa said nastily

Evangeline felt her temper boil "First of all most of my clients are drug dealers!" 

Lisa gasped "What!"

Evangeline continued, "Second she's my sister and your baby girl we will help her!" she said demandingly

Lisa laughed, "That's been your problem all along. Trying to save people. Well Layla is a grown woman. I love her I really do but I am tired of these antics. Good luck!" she said hanging up on Evangeline.

Evangeline threw the cordless against the wall causing it to break apart. She burst into tears and pulled her knees up to her chest. The anger rising in her was making her sick with rage. She hated herself. She hated her life. She hated her mother most of all. It felt good admitting it in that moment. It made the anger that she kept hidden subside some. She sat there and released the tears she'd been carrying inside since she was 17. She just cried until she felt like herself again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 9 - THE PALACE**

by tarskeewee08

John sat at the table waiting for Evangeline and was pleasantly surprised when she entered. She wore a nicely fitted black cocktail dress that plunged invitingly low in the front making her cleavage appear appetizing to him.

Her hair was flowing as always beautifully on her shoulders and the smile she gave him melted his heart. He got up from the table as she approached.

"You look great" he said taking her hand and turning her around.

Evangeline blushed "Thanks so do you" she said bashfully

John pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "I already ordered a drink for you" he said gesturing at the martini.

Evangeline looked at it and smiled "You remembered my favorite drink?" she said laughing softly

He nodded "Of course, I try to remember everything I can about you"

Evangeline took a sip from the glass. She'd started not to come tonight. It took her time to regain control after talking with Lisa.

John looked at her. How could a woman this beautiful and warm be so closed off to men? He wasn't a fool. He knew that even with inviting him into her bed she kept him at a distance. Pacing himself with her would be the only way to keep from scaring her off completely. But when he was with her in moments like this he wanted to tell her all the things in his heart. 

Like how he loves the way she places her hand on the top of her head when she gets uncomfortable around him. Or how he loves how she tilts her head to the side when she looks to challenge him. 

Also the little mole he discovered on her right cheek that disappears when she smiles, or the beauty of her body and the softness of it when he touches her.

The way her eyes roll in her head before she climaxes. And how she bites her bottom lip to keep from vocalizing her passion in their most intimate moments.

Evangeline saw him staring at her and shifted uncomfortably "What? Is something on my face?"

John snapped out of it. "No, just admiring the most alluring woman in this room tonight" he said blushing at getting caught.

Evangeline lowered her glass and looked at him "Exactly what do you hope to accomplish tonight detective?"

John smiled "Now would I reveal my hand to you this early in the evening?" he said seductively

She laughed. "On a serious note I need to talk to you about Layla"

John looked at her "Okay"

"I think I got something that can be used to track down who is handling the transportation and pickup of these girls trafficking drugs in the country,"

John blinked "What? Are you serious? That's really big Van,"

She nodded. "The thing is if I do this and use it to get Layla out I still have to wonder what's really at play here" she said cautiously.

John frowned. He didn't understand where she was going with this.

"Something you said has me worried. If we believe that Barkers set Layla up, then they knew I would pull out all stops to get her released. They left her with that number so that has to be a get out of jail free card. It appears that I'm being used for another purpose," she said swirling the vodka in her martini glass while staring at it.

John still marveled at how brilliant she was. She was absolutely right and he didn't like it one bit. "Can you tell me anything about the Barker boys and what they are capable of?"

She looked back into his eyes "Not really, but I can tell you that the investigation you and Antonio have launched against my clients doesn't even scratch the surface" she said taking another sip of her drink.

John shook his head "What I'm about to say to you I don't want you to take offense, but I have to know" he said staring at her.

She nodded and lowered her glass

"With the brilliance you have, why do you defend these people? Don't give me the standard right to a fair trial crap. There has to be a reason you do this,"

Evangeline decided to share a truth with him "I told you that night in Mary's basement how my father had great hopes for me. How he sacrificed to see me reach my full potential. We didn't have much money but he made a decent salary. Instead of vacations and birthdays I got tennis, ballet and piano lessons. I was to be the very best. He'd hoped that someday I'd become a Supreme Court Judge, hell mom still does," she said sullenly

John frowned "Well with all that, then why?" he asked

She looked back at him and tried to find the words. She tried to tell him the truth but they wouldn't come out

"Because it's all a lie. I'm a lie,"

John sat back up. He knew it took extreme effort on her part to share that with him.

"Well as for the Barkers I think we need to let Antonio and Nora know about your suspicions," he said changing the subject

Evangeline looked at him relieved that he dropped it "Well that's enough about business, tell me something about you" she said

John looked at her surprised "You know all there is to know about me" he aid.

Evangeline shook her head "Not true, like why is it your not married" she asked

John smiled "Be careful, don't ask questions you aren't prepared to answer yourself" he said laughing

Evangeline laughed, "Okay good point, how about what's it like being the sexiest man employed by the LPD" she said seductively

John blushed "Well, I didn't know I was but thanks for the compliment" he replied

The waiter appeared and took their orders. They spent the rest of the evening talking about movies and politics. John suggested that he even take her to a football game.

Evangeline frowned and agreed if he would accompany her to a ballet. John laughed but finally gave in. 

When dinner arrived they ate in a comfortable silence both afraid to reveal too much about the growing desire between the two of them. Once they finished John asked if she would go out on the terrace with him. She agreed and followed him outside.

It was August and the summer night was warm and inviting. Evangeline looked up at the stars that lined the night. It was a cloudless night and it appeared almost magical to her. John stepped up from behind her and put his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder to look into the sky.

"My father told me when I was a kid that nights like these are god's way of showing his vanity," he said in her ear.

"But I think that if god were vain he wouldn't use stars in the night to showcase it. He would express it in the beauty of a woman, whose skins like caramel and breath like honey. Who can make a man weak with a smile and strong with her love. I think his proof of beauty would be you," he said kissing the inside of her neck.

Evangeline closed her eyes and melted deeper into his arms. In this moment she didn't care that her mind said it wasn't right. She felt her heartbeat for a man again.

He turned her around to face him "Evangeline," he said stroking the side of her face.

"I've fallen in love with you"

She looked at him shocked. Fear and regret gripped her making her want to escape but she felt him tighten his grip on her so she couldn't flee.

"It's okay if you can't say it back. I just want you to know how I feel," he said pulling her into a kiss. 

Evangeline draped her arms around his neck and matched the intensity of his kiss. She felt his hand slide gently down the curve of her back and her need for him became more intense.

Finally breaking away from him she looked back into his face "Take me home" she said breathlessly. He smiled and grabbed her hand leading her out.

When they arrived at her place in separate cars she couldn't wait to get the key into the lock. He stood behind her and moved her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck. The feeling of his breath and lips on her skin in made her drop the keys.

"Stop, wait" she said laughing.

He turned around to him and pinned her up against her door kissing her feverishly on the lips and then the neck while caressing her body. She tried to resist him to get her bearings but each time he kissed her she lost more and more control. "John" she said trying to catch her breath "Let me open the door"

He released her and moved his hair from his face. "Okay" he said wickedly still fixing his eyes on her. They were a deep shade of blue now and she knew that meant trouble. She laughed and picked up the keys and opened the door quick. Before she was in good he had her in his arms again.

Backing toward the bedroom she helped him out of his suit jacket as he worked the zipper that ran down the side of her dress.

She almost fell from his pursuit of her but he swiftly scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

She helped him out of his shirt and pants as he kissed her face and head. She turned him around and pushed him back on the bed. John looked up amused and scooted toward the headboard. Evangeline stepped out of what was left of her dress and crawled toward him. She licked his chest paying attention to his nipples. She felt his hands in her hair and soon he pulled her head up and forced her mouth to his.

She straddled him and maneuvered so he could penetrate her. She saw him close his eyes and she smiled. He reached to pull her to him and she moved his hand. Laying her hands flat on his chest she found her rhythm and smiled even wider when she watched as him lose control.

He panted beneath her and said her name a couple of times. But she controlled his passion and demanded that he succumb to her need for him to remain inside of her.

He opened his eyes and gave her a pleadingly lustful look and she shook her head. Their lovemaking would not end until she was ready. While keeping her pace she lowered herself and stuck her tongue in his ear. He grabbed her and held her tighter to his chest and she knew by his quicken thrusts he couldn't survive much more "You can have me" she whispered in his ear. 

With that said he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him. She closed her eyes and let him give her what his body demanded and they melted into each other.

After their explosive love session, they laid in each others arms exhausted. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her nose "I love you" he said.

She smiled and lay back on his chest. She welcomed sleep tonight because her heart started beating again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 10 - 1988**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline heard the school bell and jumped from her seat. She was glad the day was over and hurried out of the classroom.

If she didn't hurry she would miss Dennis before he had to go to practice. She needed to talk to him.

"Vangie! What's your hurry?" Candace called behind her.

Evangeline turned around and smiled "Gotta catch Dennis that's all" she said still pushing past other students to get to the practice field out back.

Candace ran up two her, her big triangle bangle earrings flapping against her neck. Evangeline turned and saw her coming and stopped to wait on her.

Candace was the most popular girl at McNealy High and she was her best friend. She saw the new earrings she sported and felt jealous. Her mom wouldn't even let her cut her hair in the new Salt & Peppa style.

"Hey girl" Candace said reaching her out of breath.  
"What's going on?" Evangeline said  
"How about you and Dennis come to my house this weekend, my dads out of town and my mom will be drunk as usual. We can have a party," she said

Evangeline frowned. There was no way her mom and dad would let her out of the house and she was already having hard time bribing Layla to cover for her. "I don't know, the last time I did this things got out of hand," she said looking away

Candace rolled her eyes "He's your boyfriend girl! You were supposed to give him your cherry," she said laughing.

"I need to go" Evangeline said turning to leave  
Candace grabbed her hand "I'm sorry, Vangie I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't mean to upset you," she said feeling bad for hurting her.

Evangeline smiled "Well let me see what I can do. I gotta run now though, I have to stop by the junior high and get Layla to walk home before my mom starts looking for us." She said smiling.

"Cool! I got the new Public Enemy album and its bad girl!" Candace said all excited.

Evangeline never wanted to hurt her friend's feelings but she hated rap. She smiled at her "Good I will tell Dennis, I'm assuming that Charles is coming." She said looking toward the exit hoping she hadn't missed him already

Candace popped her gum "Girl I'm done with him, Bryce is coming!" she said grinning.

Evangeline shook her head and started walking away. "I'll call you! I promise," she said running toward the exit.

Candace waved bye and went the other direction.

When Evangeline came out of the door she saw Dennis standing with his friends on the varsity team. She smiled and waved. He nodded and came over to her picking her up and swinging her around.

"Stop!" she squealed feeling dizzy from the way he swung her.

Dennis let her go and brought her face to his "Did you know that I love you?" he asked  
She smiled "I love you more" she said wrapping her arms around him. Dennis kissed her sweetly at first and then more passionately. She melted into him and ignored the snickers and hoots his boys were making..

Then from out of nowhere "EVANGELINE MARIE WILLIAMSON!" she heard her mother scream.

Dennis released her and she turned around to see her mother approaching from the side of the building dragging Layla by the arm. Evangeline looked at the few kids that were at he back of school turning to look and dreaded what she knew was about to unfold. 

Lisa charged at her and grabbed her arm shaking her violently "What do you think you are doing! I told you to meet me at the front of school today!"

Evangeline forgot that Layla had a dentist appointment and her mom was picking her up. She looked at Layla who was grinning evilly at her and knew she told her mom she was behind the school with Dennis.

"Mom" is all she could mutter

Lisa glared at her "And I find you behind the school humping this boy after we specifically told you not to see him!" she shouted.

Dennis saw the hurt and embarrassment on Evangeline's face and stepped up "Ms. Williamson I can explain" he started trying to protect her.

Lisa shot him and angry look "You keep your hands off my child. I will report this incident and have you thrown off the football team," she hissed

Evangeline snatched away "No! Mama stop it, it's not his fault I kissed him" she tried to say before she felt the crushing slap that Lisa delivered across her face.

Evangeline stumbled back in shock. Dennis stepped in front of Lisa challenging. "Don't you ever do that again!" he screamed at her.

Before more could be said the coach and school counselor came out of the back door to see what the crowd had gathered for. Normally a crowd like this meant students were fighting. When Coach Warren saw Lisa Williamson he walked over concerned. Lisa was well respected in the school system and her husband was principle of the elementary across town.

"Lisa" Coach Warren said concerned. He looked at Dennis and then Evangeline who held her face.

Lisa turned around and faced the coach "Coach Warren, one of your players just threatened me!" she spat. 

Evangeline looked in horror "Mom, no you're lying, Dennis only wanted to protect me" she said weakly

Dennis put his arm around Evangeline and pulled her close. She held onto him. Lisa glared at them both.

The coach shook his head "I doubt that Dennis meant to threaten you Lisa" he said calmly

Lisa put her hands on her hips and glared at the coach "Are you calling me a liar?" she snapped.

The coach looked at Dennis who could care less as he rubbed Evangeline's back.

Lisa scowled "What is school policy when a student threatens an adult?" she asked.  
The coach said nothing and guidance counselor Griffin touched Lisa's arm "Lets take this inside from in front of the students" she said pleadingly.

"Fine!" Lisa said smiling "I want to see the principal" she said glaring at Evangeline and Dennis.

Evangeline let go of Dennis and glared back at her "If you do this mom I will never forgive you. I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER! DO YOU HEAR ME I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!"

Evangeline shot up in bed screaming "I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!"

John jumped and flipped on the light. Evangeline's eyes were closed but she kept yelling. He grabbed her and she fought against him at first so he shook her some "Evangeline your dreaming, wake up baby, wake up" he said trying to calm her.

She opened her eyes and saw him. She saw the look on his face and realized she'd had one of her nightmares again. She burst into tears.

John pulled her into his chest. "What is it?" he asked extremely concerned.

Evangeline hadn't had a dream like that in years. All this stuff with Layla has her at her wits end. Now she started dreaming of Dennis again. She didn't want to bring it all up again. She looked up into Johns face and suddenly knew the reason why she was thinking of Dennis. It was because of him.

Despite herself she was falling in love with him and that meant pain and more pain.

John saw the pain on her face and felt she wanted to tell him what caused it. He moved her hair from his face and wiped at her tears. "Please Van, tell me what it is." He said gently

Evangeline put her head in his chest "I can't" is all she would say.

John held onto her. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," he said pulling her back down to the bed. She clung to him and let the dread she felt drift away. John stared up at the ceiling.

She'd said "I'll hate you forever" he thought. What could that mean? Who was she talking too? He rubbed her back until he felt the tightness in it soften. They'd had a wonderful magical night at the Palace. Her awakening screaming made him really alarmed.

Evangeline lifted her head and looked at him "I'm fine" she said coolly maneuvering out of his grasp and turning over. John saw how she put distance between them in bed and felt pained. He put both hands behind his head and looked back at the ceiling. Whatever it is that keeps trying to tear you from me won't win. You'll see that soon, he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 11 - A VISITOR IN JAIL**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into 'Divas' and braced herself. It was an adult bar off of 5th street owned by the Barkers. She hated coming into this establishment but Fredrick Barker would only meet here. He was suspicious of everyone and everyplace. Rightfully so, because everyone from the federal government to rival families wanted a piece of him.

She knew at least one man would touch her and dozens would proposition her no matter how she was dress. She ignored the catcalls and entered the office. Fredrick Barker was a portly man that stood about 6'2. Everything about him was fat, his face, nose, ears, hands and probably his feet. She'd never had a meeting with him where he wasn't eating something and apparently today was no different. She frowned at the sub sandwich he was taking a bite of. Eugene was standing in the corner. He was the complete opposite of his brother. Evangeline thought he was the spitting image of Colin Farrell including the playboy life style he led. Every meeting with him he was staring at her breast, legs or ass if given the chance. He's made so many advances towards her it just got old and aggravating.

"Evangeline" Eugene said rising from wall and walking to her. He looked her up and down and she wished she had chosen to wear jeans instead. "Glad you could meet with us today" 

Evangeline looked at him and smiled "Eugene, how are you?"  
Eugene watched her take a seat and cross her legs. He loved black women; to him they were the best kept secret. This one before him was not like most he'd met. She spurned his advances and when flashed his temper she didn't flinch. She was the challenge he wanted to conquer. Recently he was offered a solution to a ongoing threat to his business, when it was suggested that she be used to resolve it he had to admit his crush made him hesitate. However, her brilliance as an attorney assured him that she'd be okay. Only problem was he had to keep Freddie in the dark and that was never good.

Evangeline ignored the stares from Eugene and decided to speak to the person that made all the decisions "As you know this bar will not be allowed to be wire tapped, however, the judge is hearing a motion to have your books turned over to the government for tax evasion"

Fredrick or Freddie as most called him, lowered his sandwich and laughed "What else is new."

Evangeline shrugged "I think you need to get a tax attorney to be safe"  
Eugene leaned over from his chair and put his hand on Evangeline's knee "Hey how's your sister?"  
Evangeline looked at his hand and then him "How do you think she is?"  
Freddie watched the tension between the two of them confused "What's wrong with your sister?"

Evangeline pushed Eugene's hand from her knee and smiled at Freddie "Apparently someone set her up to bring drugs into Llanview and she's facing trafficking charges" 

"Interesting thing is that a person went through great effort to have her flown from LA to Columbia and then here. I can't figure out why?" she said looking into Eugene's piercing gray eyes. His eyes always made her feel cold but today the smug look on his face just made her angry.

Freddie started choking on what was in his fat mouth. It took several minutes and big gulps of his super sized soda to regain control. As he choked Eugene licked his lips and leaned in closer to her. "You know white looks good on you and I'm sure would be good in you too"

Evangeline looked at Eugene; the crass comment wasn't really upsetting to her because he'd always made comments about her attire. What was disturbing is that she always felt her toughness garnered some respect and distance with these evil men. Now this asshole had stepped into her personal life and she wanted to punch his face for it.

John was right it was a set up and now she knew who did it. Was it because she spurned his advances? What did he hope to gain?

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said coolly dismissing him and turning back to Freddie, he was the person that she knew Eugene feared above anyone else. His little choking spell indicated that he had no idea about this set up.

Freddie glared at Eugene "Did you have anything to do with this?"  
Eugene threw his hands up in the air "No, absolutely not! From what I hear the charges facing her sister are stemmed from the Columbia trade we have nothing to do with that."

Evangeline frowned. She knew what they did, but turned her head to it and tried not to absorb much of it. Most of the time that was easy because they were always careful to never admit anything directly to her, but this was the first time either made direct comments such as these in front of her. Now she was beginning to understand where she fit in.

"Well unless the DA's office levels charges against you I believe you gentlemen are okay." 

Freddie saw her about to rise and glared at Eugene "We need to talk!" he hissed

Eugene turned to watch Evangeline leave "Hey, dinner maybe a movie?"  
Evangeline smiled at him "Hold your breath" She walked out closing the door hard.

So Eugene gave Layla the get out of free jail card to turn up the heat on his competition. Did that mean they had nothing to do with the drug trafficking that was coming through with these young girls? And why use her, why make it personal when she's saved them many times. Evangeline had a sinking feeling that there was something else she'd overlook in this situation. Something under her nose.

She walked through the bar and headed out. At least she knew how she would get Layla out of this mess. That in itself was a big relief.

Sitting in her car she retrieved her cell phone and dialed John's number.

John walked into the hospital and went to the nurses station "Hey have you seen my brother?"

The nurse looked up and smiled "Sure have he should be down to this floor soon from surgery"

John walked over and sat down. His phone rang and he retrieved it.

"Hello"  
"John, you were right" Evangeline said  
"Really?"  
Evangeline watched the parking lot as cars pulled in and left. "Yea, but not the way you think. I don't know how much I can reveal to you but I will say that the Barkers aren't apart of this trafficking ring. They want it shutdown as much as you do"

John frowned "Are you sure?"

Evangeline wasn't a hundred percent sure and before she said so she noticed RJs car pull up. His black Acura pulled in 3 rows ahead of her. If she had waited a little while longer they would have ran into each other. Evangeline knew his taste intimately and 'Divas' wasn't it.

"Evangeline, you there?" John asked concerned about the pause.

"Yeah sorry, I'll talk about it tonight with you, I need to see Nora" she said starting her car and watching RJ walk into the bar.

"Okay see you tonight" John said closing the phone. He saw Michael coming down the hall and rose.

"Hey, got a minute?"

Michael smiled "Where you been hiding bro, left messages at your place with no return"

"Why didn't you call my cell?"

Michael shrugged "Too much effort just checking in with you"  
John nodded "Well a lots been going on so we need to catch up" he said patting his brother on the back.

"Okay let's go in here" Michael pointed to an empty exam room. John followed him in.  
"Now what's up? It's rare that you visit me at the hospital on Saturday"

John leaned against the door "I'm in love and her name is Evangeline Williamson" he said smiling at the shocked look on Mikes face.

Nora opened the door and let Evangeline in "Don't you look pretty in that sundress, But you might get it dirty helping me hang these pictures" she said walking back into the living room. Her lower level was recently repainted and Evangeline had offered to help her hang paintings and draperies this Saturday.

Evangeline shrugged "You know me always overdressed"

Nora looked up from the picture she was lifting to see the sullen attitude her friend had "You seen your sister today?"

Evangeline walked over and picked up the pictures scattered around the living and shook her head no "I don't plan to see her until court Tuesday"

"Why?" she asked

Evangeline grabbed the handless drill "Where does this picture go?"  
Nora pointed to the wall that stretched up the stairs. "Answer the question"

"Because when Layla is cornered she's not nice to be around. She blames me now for spending these nights in jail. A visit to tell her to hang in there will only result in a ugly fight. I can't do it again. It drains me" Evangeline used the beam on the drill to outline a perfect spot.

Nora stared at her friend. Her family was something she rarely spoke of. She knew she had a younger sister but was real anxious to see what type of woman she is. It might give her a clue as to why Evangeline is so guarded "Did you call your mother?"

Evangeline hung the picture and her hands tightened on it at the mention of Lisa "No, its best that I handle it she would only worry. Layla's her baby girl" she said turning to face Nora with a fake smile.

"Well as a mother I would want to know Van, but I can understand why you'd want to spare her the anxiety before you knew what the outcome of this is going to be" 

Evangeline walked back toward Nora. "You speak to RJ again recently?" she asked casually.

Nora shrugged "Had dinner with him the other night"

"Did my name come up?" Evangeline stared at her friend a little dismayed at her continual interference when it came to RJ.

"As a matter of fact it did, you know that office visit he had with you left him extremely upset. He's confused as to when your friendship with McBain began and yours with him ended" Nora peeked up at her interested herself in the answer.

Evangeline rolled her eyes "RJs been clean for sometime hasn't he?" she said picking up another picture.

Nora nodded "Sure has makes me proud. I am sure Hank would be too"

"Well for the record what I have with John is my business, what I had with RJ is over. Since you insist on being his confidant I want you to make that clear."

Nora watched her friend hang the picture confused "Did something happen?"

Evangeline looked back at her "Not sure yet, I may have to pay him a visit myself to find out but I hope not. If RJ messes with me I will level him." She hissed

Now Nora was really confused "Okay girl now you got my attention, spill the beans"

Evangeline hung the picture and turned and laughed "Oh never mind that, I'm hungry, what you got to eat?"

The guard came to Layla's cell "You have a visitor"  
Layla looked up and rolled her eyes "Tell my sister I'm not in the mood"  
The guard smiled "It's not your sister"

Layla sat up confused. If it was Antonio he would've just come down here. "Who is it?"

"Get up and find out" the guard snapped.

Layla rose and looked at herself in the dirty mirror hanging on her cell wall. Her hair was jacked up and she could use some makeup. She fixed herself as best she could and stepped out of the cell. She allowed herself to be shackled and led out. Maybe someone heard of the case and wanted to help. It would be nice to get out of here without having to use her sister's help.

The guard removed her handcuffs when she entered the visiting room but kept the leg shackles on. "Down the row to the second booth" he pointed and turned away.

Layla shuffled toward the designated spot, the dividers kept her from seeing who it was but her curiosity made her quicken her pace. When she got close enough to peer through she gasped. Lisa sat there glaring at her. Layla pulled back the chair and looked at her mom.

Lisa was as polished as always. Hair and makeup flawless and she always appeared to be their sister instead of mother. The only thing that revealed her true nature was the coldness in her eyes. She held the phone and pointed for Layla to pick up hers. Layla bit her bottom lip like Evangeline does when nervous; they both did this as an involuntary reaction to Lisa's tyranny.

"Mom" she said into the receiver once she found the courage to retrieve it.  
"Well, well, look at you" Lisa said smiling at her daughter

Layla fought back the urge to cry "I can explain"

"Oh this ought to be good. Is this the new gig you told me about weeks ago?"  
Layla couldn't mask her hurt. She could make sense of her setup when she explained it to anyone but Lisa. Lisa made her feel that her choices were ones made because she had the brain capacity of a 2 year old. She just stared at her.

"So once again you have Cookie working to keep you out of trouble. Once again Cookies time is wasted because you are too selfish and spoiled to deal with anything responsibly. But this time you've gone as far as to bring your screwball antics to Llanview where Cookie has a stellar reputation. Now she has to face the community as an attorney with a drug dealing sister!" Lisa snapped

Layla let a tear fall despite the extreme effort she took to keep herself in control. "Did Cookie call you?" she asked weakly

"Of course she did! She's embarrassed and ashamed, as well she should be. You are a waste. You have always gotten in the way of your sisters talents and abilities. Now I'm here to make sure you don't do this again" she said smiling

Layla wiped her tear and looked down "I made a mistake, it was not intentional. I am sorry if you and Evangeline…"

"You're sorry!" Lisa shouted "Now you're sorry, well sweetie it's too late for that! You need to plead guilty and accept your punishment. End this farce now"

Layla looked up at her surprised "But I'm not guilty!"

Lisa laughed "Did you bring drugs into Llanview on a commercial flight?"

Layla wiped at the flow of tears now coming down her face "I won't plead guilty! And I don't need you trying to make matters worse. Go back home and leave me alone!"

Lisa glared at her "Same ole selfish Layla, always you, you, you. I should have known you wouldn't put Cookie first. I should have known you would stoop to dragging her down to your level!"

Layla knew her mom could be cruel. She knew her mom could twist things. She also knew Evangeline and if her mom knew her daughter she would understand that Evangeline could careless about being the Supreme Court judge they all think she'll become. "Cookie will get me out of here on Tuesday and there is nothing you can do to stop it" she said smiling at her mom.

Lisa slammed the phone down and glared harder at her. She rose from her chair and walked off.

Layla hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. She wasn't confident that Evangeline would come through for her. But the best defense she and her sister ever had against Lisa is a united one.

Early on they learned to survive her constant efforts to pit them against each other by standing together. Evangeline was better at it than Layla. Years of being labeled the black sheep of the family had made Layla resent her sister on so many levels. But the biggest pain was and always will be Dennis.

Layla rose from her seat and shuffled back toward the guard. Her life was in the toilet and the one person she needed the most just came to visit and taunt her. What did she ever do in this life to deserve Lisa as a mother?

John opened to door to let Evangeline in. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before walking pass him. "Well someone seems to be in a good mood" he said.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders "Just happy to see my guy"

John noticed her casually slip in calling him her guy and was pleased "Really, so are we going steady?" 

Evangeline walked over to him and gave him a kiss "What do you think?"

John picked her up and kissed her back "I hope you bought a toothbrush because you aren't leaving here until Monday morning"

She stared in his face "My bags is in the car" she said seductively returning her kiss.

Lisa sat in her hotel room at the Palace and called Evangeline's cell phone again. Each time it went to voicemail. She hung up. She couldn't wait to see her daughter. She had to do some damage control. Layla should stay in prison, and she would convince Evangeline of that. 

She got up and looked out of the window of her hotel room. She thought of their father and the promise he made to him. "Robert, I will keep my promise. I will keep my promise"


	12. Chapter 12

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 13 - LISA**

by tarskeewee08

"If god were to showcase his vanity I believe he would do so through you" 

Evangeline looked out the window of her office and heard Johns voice in her head. The way he spoke to her made her feel alive again. He awakened feelings in her that she either didn't know existed or forgot she had. Love was the one thing Evangeline avoided at all cost. Yet the idea of this man being in love with her gave her courage. She wanted to feel that way about someone again. It was liberating just accepting the idea of Love.

She hugged herself and stared out at the cities daytime hustle. People busied themselves with their daily lives very few taking note of one another. Before John came along she was one of those people. She had lovers and admires, but her life mainly consisted of work and achievement.

A career that was chosen for her before she could walk. Goals set for her life without any input on what her desires were. The one time she thought of rebelling and living for herself she'd witness and experienced more pain than any 17 year old love sick girl should have. Her survival was only granted because of her need to please her father. He was the one man whose love meant the most but came at a price. She'd paid that price.

Evangeline looked up into the sky. "You hear that daddy, I paid my debt to you now can you please release me" she said weakly.

He'd told her once that her life wasn't her own. That she had an obligation to the many Williamsons before her. Those that sacrificed so our legacy would be carved out in history. Now with the prospect of having a love she'd been denied before she wanted to be free. She wanted her shot. The painful thing is that paying her debt to her father was easy. Paying her debt to Dennis may be impossible.

"Cookie?"

Evangeline turned around to see her mother standing in her office "Ma?"

Lisa smiled. Look at her baby. She was everything she'd worked hard to make sure she would be. A successful attorney, with a private practice in one of the wealthiest cities in America. She'd really lived up to her potential. Lisa walked over to her and embraced her. "I've been calling you since Saturday"

Evangeline hugged her mother and felt the anxiety that time spent with Lisa always brought. "I'm sorry I was staying at a friends, I didn't want to be disturbed. Why didn't you leave a message?" she asked pulling away from her and smiling warmly. She'd missed Lisa despite the conflict her visit was sure to bring.

Lisa smiled at her "Well I didn't know if you were caught up in some big case and I didn't want to disturb you. Who is this friend?" she said frowning and stroking her daughter's hair.

Evangeline blushed and walked away from her mom toward her desk "I am so glad you came mom, Layla will be too"

Lisa looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes. She knew when her girls were trying to keep something from her. "I asked you a question Cookie"

Evangeline looked up and smiled "Just a friend ma, I am entitled to a personal life you know" 

Lisa smiled "Of course baby, I'm sorry just being protective of you as always"  
Evangeline had to laugh at that. It was the biggest understatement of the day. Lisa had crossed the line of protectiveness years ago.

"Have you seen Layla yet? Would you like to go with me today? I have to get her ready for the bail hearing tomorrow"

Lisa walked over to the chair in front of her daughter's desk and sat down coolly "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Cookie"

Evangeline looked up concerned "Yes"

"Well, look at you and what you've accomplished. Your father is in heaven beaming right now. It must have taken great effort for a young unknown black female attorney to establish herself in this town"

Evangeline leaned back in her leather swivel chair and stared at Lisa "Your point?"

Lisa smoothed out her channel skirt with her manicured hands. Evangeline's father had left quite a nest egg for her mother when he died. To look at Lisa you'd think she lunched with Dorian Lord everyday "My point is that Layla's predicament could undo everything you've worked so hard for"

Evangeline eyes darkened. She wasn't in her office fifteen minutes and already she wanted to throw her out "Please tell me you came to town to help me help Layla"

Lisa shot her daughter an angry look "I came here because you called and needed me. I know what's best for the both of my children. It's time that Layla answer for what she's done. I think it would be best that you don't fight these charges and bring unwanted attention to yourself."

Evangeline shook her head. This was the most pathetic thing she'd ever witnesses. She was just glad that Lisa hadn't said this to Layla "I think you should go back home mom" she said focusing back on the paperwork on her desk. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She was feeling positive today.

"I'm your mother!" Lisa snapped causing Evangeline to look at her "Don't you dare dismiss me. I've sat back and watched you bail that girl out time and time again. Now this time it's too much! I will not let her destroy what we have worked so hard for"

Evangeline glared at her mother "WE?"  
"That's right. If I had let you have your way at 17 you would be some project living mother of six straddled with a lowlife blue collar…"

"Shut up!" Evangeline screamed

Lisa looked back at her shocked. The look on her daughters face was of more rage than she'd ever seen directed at her. "Cookie..?"

"No! You stop it dammit!" Evangeline said throwing her pen on her desk and pounding it with her fist. She felt like jumping across her desk and choking the life out of her mother. She felt like giving her as much pain and sorrow that those words she spoke gave her. She wanted to scream. Tears flowed down her face and she glared at her mother with hatred. "Don't you…" she started but the rage in her body broke off her words "Don't you ever mention him to me" she finally chocked out. 

Lisa looked at her stunned. Normally when she threw this up at Evangeline she retreated. She fell back under her control and did her bidding. Something had changed. Something had the pain raw for her again and that worried her. She did not like her daughter loosing control. "Cookie you need to calm down"

Evangeline wiped at her tears. For years her mother had taunted her with Dennis. Even after the horror and tragedy that their love had turned into. For years she repressed it and held onto her guilt silently. She promised her father that she would make him proud. That she would gain his respect again for disappointing him so. She'd promised herself that she would never love again and never think of the day Candace called and her world was forever changed.

She closed her eyes and composed herself in the way she'd seen her father do when Lisa pushed him too far. She was his child and she knew how to survive her mother because he had taught her well. Pain was something you could endure or succumb too. She'd decided a long time ago to just endure it.

"Mom, I'm sorry for yelling. I have a lot of work today to do. Where are you staying?" she asked calmly turning the rage off and regaining control.

Lisa smiled. That was her cookie, she could keep it control. Never let anyone know her pain. "Well I'm at the Palace but I'd rather stay with you" 

Evangeline looked up at her and smiled "I think you'd be more comfortable at the Palace."

Lisa nodded. "I did pay Layla a visit"

Evangeline looked back up at her mom and frowned "Please tell me you didn't ask her to plead guilty" 

Lisa looked at her nails and then casually back at her daughter "I suggested it"  
Evangeline shook her head. "Would you stop it! I will get Layla out. There's a deal that I'm working with the prosecutors on. If we are lucky Layla will be home tomorrow night"

Lisa rolled her eyes "Layla better appreciate what you're doing for her"  
Evangeline kept her voice calm and pushed away her anger at her mother "Mom, please be supportive, she's had a rough time. Can we just be a family through this?"

Before Lisa could respond there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Evangeline said curious as to who it was.

John peeked his head in "Excuse me, I didn't know you were with someone"  
Lisa frowned "I'm not just someone I'm her mother" she said haughtily

Evangeline's eyes got wide. She didn't want them to meet. She actually preferred that Lisa never knew of John. "Hey, this is my mother Lisa Williamson" Evangeline said rising from her desk and making the introductions nervously.

Lisa stood and looked John up and down  
He walked in and closed the door the smiling "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Williamson" he said extending his hand.

Lisa smiled and shook his hand "Are you a colleague?"  
John looked at Evangeline and smiled "If you mean attorney no, I'm actually a Lieutenant with the LPD"

Lisa looked over at her daughter and took note of the smile on her face "You and Evangeline working on something?"

Evangeline stepped in "Mom, I think you should go back to the Palace and rest up. Tomorrow is a big day for Layla and I have some things to discuss with John"

John watched the exchange between Evangeline and her mother curious. There was tension between them.

Lisa looked at her daughter with a smirk on her face. "Okay, will you come to the Palace and join me for dinner?"

Evangeline shook her head no. "Normally I would but I'll be burning the midnight oil tonight" she said sweetly. Walking over to Lisa she kissed her cheek. Lisa knew that Evangeline was trying to get rid of her. She looked back at John and sized him up again.

"I want you to call me tonight, I'm staying in room 1234" she said grabbing her purse and kissing her daughter back.

Heading to the door she stopped in front of John "It was really nice to meet you"  
John smiled at her "Very nice to meet you too, hope to see you again soon"  
Lisa looked back at her daughter "We'll see" she said dryly and walked out of the door.

John looked at Evangeline "So that's your mom?"

Evangeline was exhausted by her mothers visit. She hadn't realized it but she'd held her breath and inhaled sporadically since that woman walked through the door. Despite all the pain between them before and after Daddy died, she always tried to respect and love her mother. So many years of not dealing with her true feelings for Lisa has left her emotionally drained.

She looked at John and tried to cover her anxiety "Yep that's Lisa!" she said casually.

John walked over to her and pulled her to him "This weekend was wonderful" Evangeline smiled at him "I know you're busy but I had to touch you again."

She tilted her head and felt him kiss her tenderly on the side of her neck. Evangeline wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. His touch was a big help. She thought about resisting but using her heart this time she lifted her head and kissed him instead.

John pulled back. "Do you want me to take you to the station to see Layla?"  
She smiled "That means you would have to bring me back"  
"Which is why I offered" he said seductively

Evangeline laughed. "I can't tonight. I have to be ready for court tomorrow and then the meeting about the plea deal"

John kissed her nose "I want to be a part of that meeting. We need to come up with an idea on how to deal with the Barkers"

Evangeline thought of RJ walking into the bar. She knew he would never do anything to harm her, but she hasn't seen him lurking around lately. Her instincts told her to check into that further.

"Let's go" she said letting go of him and retrieving her purse and briefcase from behind her desk.

John nodded and waited on her.

Layla lay in her bunk daydreaming of the things she would do when she was done with this mess.

"Layla" Evangeline said looking at her sister curled up with her back to her.  
Layla turned over and looked up at Evangeline "Hey, Vangie"  
Evangeline heard the dry and sullen way in which she spoke and felt worse. "You up for a visit?"

Layla looked behind Evangeline and saw that other cop with her and became angry "What is he doing here? More interrogations?"

John smiled at Layla "No, just thought I'd help"  
Evangeline nodded "We are all working at clearing this up. If you want he can go"  
Layla rolled her eyes "Who cares"

John opened the cell and let Evangeline in. "It might be best if I leave you two alone, I'll come back for you in 20 minutes" he said kissing her forehead.

Layla raised her eyebrows and looked at the exchange between the two of them amused

Evangeline blushed wishing that he hadn't done that in front of her "That's fine"

Layla folded her arms and waited until John left them alone "So you got a man now hunh?" 

Evangeline dismissed the comment "I know that mom was here"  
Layla looked at her angrily "You should you called her!"   
Evangeline nodded "I'm sorry about that I thought she could help"

Layla jumped up from her bunk "Are you serious, even now you can't accept she keeps an extra broom stick in her closet to fly in and terrorize me!"

Evangeline smiled and then laughed. Both she and Layla laughed  
"What can I say she's our mom" Evangeline said through laughter.  
Layla stopped laughing and looked away "Well the jury's still out on that" she said under her breath.

"Tomorrow's the big day and I don't mean the bail hearing. I got the number from your purse on that Columbian contact and it's a good lead for the prosecutor. We strike a deal I might get you off with just probation"

Layla looked at Evangeline sadly "Vangie, if they don't want probation I could really go to jail?"

Evangeline looked at her sister and walked over to her. "Sweetie, there is no way I would let you go to jail. I will barter with the devil first"

Layla smiled "Guess that means you and mommy need to work out some kind of deal" she said laughing. Evangeline laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Just know that I have your back and we will do this together"

Layla nodded "Vangie, I'm sorry for the mean things I said last week to you. I'm sorry for throwing Dennis in your face. Mom has done that enough in the past and I don't want to be anything like her. Did she tell you that she wanted me to plead guilty?"

Evangeline nodded. "I'll handle mom, she's harmless…that judge is who we really have to win over" Layla hugged her sister and felt in that moment a closeness that is rare between them.

John came back and watched them embrace. Layla looked up and saw him staring "What's up with that guy?" Evangeline turned to see him smiling at them. "He's a good guy" she said letting go of Layla.

Layla walked to her cell bars "You like my sister hunh?" she said smiling at him.  
John walked up and opened the cell "I'd say its more like love than like"

Layla looked at her sister and frowned "Love?" 

Evangeline walked back to the small desk and got her belongings. "Remember to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning" she said trying to make a quick exit.

John looked at Evangeline confused. She was doing it again, minimizing their involvement in front of her family. It kind of hurt his feelings. 

Layla sneered at John noticing his reaction "Don't worry, she does that to every man"  
Evangeline ignored her sister's comments "Let's go" she said walking back down the corridor.

John locked Layla's cell and stared at her "Is love a bad word for you too?" he asked in response to the cold stare Layla was giving him.

Layla laughed "Love is no existent in the Williamson family" she said walking back to her bunk and sitting down.

John saw Evangeline waiting for him at the end of the hall and walked away from Layla. Something was definitely wrong with her relationship with her family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 14 - DENNIS**

by tarskeewee08

_"O, swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

William Shakespeare Romeo & Juliet 

Summer 1988

The darkness of her parent's basement was comforting. She stood on her tiptoes to look out of the window for any sign of Dennis. Her mother and father had a Teachers conference they were attending for two days. Daddy convinced her mom to allow Evangeline to watch over her and Layla. He told her that she was the more responsible than any babysitter her mother could find. Evangeline felt proud of his confidence in her.

Evangeline overheard her mom talking to Ms.Washington about watching the house while they were gone. She new that woman was probably asleep in her living room just to make sure she could spy on them.

It was Candace that told her of the idea to have Dennis come through the Johnson's backyard to hers and enter the basement. That was a perfect idea since she was sure that Layla was the one tipping Lisa off to her romance with Dennis. They'd waited until Layla was asleep to meet.

The incident at school had caused great strain in the Williamson household. Dennis was kicked off the varsity football team and Evangeline's father forbade her from seeing him. Her mother had made it seem like they were in the act of sex when she discovered them. She'd pleaded with her dad to meet Dennis to give him a chance. But Lisa was having none of that. Well she loved her dad and she wanted to make him proud but she would not let him or her mom control her.

Besides there was another reason why she had to see Dennis tonight. Her period was late and she needed his reassurance.

Evangeline saw Dennis come over the fence. She got down from the window and went to the back cellar door to let him in. Dennis smiled and came in the basement

"Hey baby!" he said scooping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately. 

Evangeline loved Dennis' kisses. The power of them made her feel like the most special girl in the world. Before that night at Candace house all they would do was kiss for hours.

"I've missed you so much" he said slipping his hands under her shirt rubbing her back while kissing her deeply. Evangeline closed her eyes and allowed him to push her up against the wall. She smiled as his hands traveled to the front of her shirt pushing up her bra so that he could he get a hold of her breast. His touch had her body on fire. "Dennis, I need to tell you something" she said while gasping from the passion of the moment. Dennis kept kissing her and now trailed the kisses to her neck. He had his hands on the button of her Levi's trying to open her jeans.

"Dennis, wait we need to talk first" she said finally gaining her senses and pushing his hands away.

He let her go and smiled at her. "Okay" he said obviously disappointed. Evangeline touched his face. "We don't have many opportunities to talk now since school is out and I need to tell you something."

Dennis took her hand feeling sorry for bum rushing her the way he did. He loved her so much that sometimes his need for her took over all his senses. "I'm sorry baby, I just missed you"

Evangeline nodded and led him to the old couch in the basement. "I spoke to Candace and she said it's probably not a problem but I haven't had my period yet"

Dennis looked at her shocked "How late are you?"

"I'm going on the second month now, but Candace says that when you loose your cherry it takes a long time for your period to come back"

Dennis smiled at her. Evangeline was the smartest girl in their school. She'd scored a perfect score on her SATs and was slated to be valedictorian. But her family kept her so sheltered. It took him months to break through her shyness to get her to have a conversation with him. It amazed him that she and Candace were friends, but he was grateful because Candace was the way he finally reached her. Her innocence was sweet to him. She had no idea what a missed period really meant.

"Evangeline, I don't think that's true." He said gently

Evangeline frowned. "It is! Candace said that you can't get pregnant on your first time. It's impossible" she said feeling the panic take hold of her.

Dennis looked at her. If she was pregnant their would be World War III in this household and it was up to him to protect her and their child "Baby, listen to me"

Evangeline jumped up. "No Dennis, I just wanted to talk to you but I wasn't saying that I'm actually pregnant. I mean. Candace has done this since she was 14 with many guys. She would know about these things. We only did it once. I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

Dennis got up and grabbed her. "If you are we can do this. We can get married. I can work at the plant with my father"

Evangeline eyes got wide "My dad would never let me marry you. My mom would kill me. My dad would kill you" she said the reality of what might be happening to her sinking in. 

Dennis pulled her into his arms "You're what's important Vangie, not your mom and dad. It's your life and maybe our child which was made of love that we have to think of first." 

Evangeline was terrified but she looked in Dennis's face and felt safe. She wanted to be part of a real family. To be loved for just her. Dennis was the most important thing in the world to her. His love was the best thing that she had. She smiled at him. "Do you think that I could really be pregnant?" she asked actually understanding this may be the only way that she and Dennis could have a life together.

Dennis put his hand on her stomach. "I really hope so"  
She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest "I do too"  
Dennis pulled her away grinning. "I think we should celebrate lets dance."  
Evangeline smiled "Now?"  
Dennis shook his head and looked around "What type of music do your parents have?" he said walking over to the stereo player up against the wall.

Evangeline shrugged "Jazz and Blues mostly. Me and Layla are only allowed to listen to classical"

Dennis turned around and frowned at her. "We are going to have to get you out more Vangie"

She laughed and sat on the couch as he thumbed through her dad's album collection. "Why do you want to dance?"

Dennis pulled out an album. "I think tonight is a special night. We decided tonight that no matter what we have a future together. I want to stand here and celebrate with you so when I leave you have the memory of this night being special. I don't want you worrying about this Vangie. I'll protect you"

Evangeline nodded and bit her lower lip. She was putting on a brave front but she was terrified. Her dads love was very important to her. A pregnancy would cost her him and she didn't know if she could do that even for Dennis.

Dennis smiled "My uncle loves Billy Holiday. I have the perfect song that speaks to this magical summer night"

Evangeline laughed "I have never seen a romantic 17 year old boy that would rather dance to Billy Holiday with his girlfriend than make out"

Dennis looked at her and winked "The make out session comes next" 

_  
Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is fine  
Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'  
So hush little baby, don't you cry_

One of these mornings  
You're goin' to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take the sky  
But till that morning  
There's a nothin' can harm you  
With daddy and mammy standin' by

Layla opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on the couch watching movies with Van. The music she heard over the TV was coming from the basement.

"Dennis!" she said jumping up and running toward the basement. She crept down slowly and sat in the shadows of the steps to see Dennis dancing with Evangeline. Her smile turned into a grin as she saw how graceful Dennis was. He turned her sister around and pulled her close. Layla couldn't help but clap when he bent her over to dip her.

Evangeline heard Layla clapping and looked up angry. "What are you doing up!" she hissed. Dennis grabbed Evangeline's arm and pulled her back. "Don't be like that. Hey Lay Lay how are you?" he said sweetly to her.

Layla came down the steps grinning. "Dennis, I knew Vangie was going to sneak you in. I just knew it" she gushed. Dennis winked at her "Do you want to dance?" he asked extending his hand.

Evangeline loved the way Dennis was with her sister. Her dad all but ignored Layla and mom was her usual cold self. Layla shined under Dennis's attention. She knew she was just as in love with Dennis as she was.

Layla looked at Dennis shyly and walked over to him. Evangeline started the record over and watched them dance. Dennis twirled Layla around and picked her up dancing around the basement. "What if I told you that someday I would be your brother in-law" he said grinning down at her.

Evangeline gasped "Dennis don't!" she said quickly. She loved her sister but she had a knack for revealing secrets as soon as she uncovered them. Layla looked over at Evangeline and rolled her eyes "I'm not a little kid I can keep a secret"

Dennis smiled at Evangeline and winked "Yea, she's not a little kid!" he said laughing.

Evangeline laughed. "How about I make us something to eat. We can watch TV."

Layla looked at Dennis while still dancing "You go Vangie and watch TV me and Dennis will stay down here and dance"

Evangeline smiled whenever Layla was around her and Dennis she tried to compete with her. It would be aggravating if it wasn't so cute. Dennis didn't help by always paying her the attention she craved. He sensed like most that Layla was an attention starved child.

"Dennis after this song will you two come upstairs and join me?"

Dennis kept dancing with Layla "We sure will" he said sweetly

Evangeline walked up the stairs to make them something to eat. She touched her belly. Maybe he was right and a baby would make her parents relent on their determination to control her. Maybe Dennis and her love would be enough to bring everyone together. In her heart she held onto that hope.

Present 

Evangeline opened her eyes and touched her face. As she suspected it was wet from tears. She rolled over and looked at John sleeping. She hadn't dreamed of the sweetness of Dennis in over 10 years.

When she closed her heart she closed the door on Dennis too. Now she had this wonderful man professing the same concern and passion for her that Dennis did. It had awakened something in her that she thought was gone.

She scooted closer and stared at his face silently crying. Why was it so hard to believe that a second chance was actually an option? Why would god allow it after how she destroyed Dennis and herself in the process?

Before turning away from him he opened his eyes. He looked at her tear soaked face and she saw her reflection in his blue eyes.  
John touched her face and wiped at some of the tears. She couldn't say anything but in silence she knew he understood her.

"Evangeline, you are going to have to trust me"

Evangeline stared at him and bit her lower lip. John saw the pain and anguish on her face and new part of her secret. Whatever made her afraid to love had to do with the relationship with her family. Since Layla and Lisa arrived she's been unable to keep the calculated control that she'd mastered. The two of them together like this had her in agony. "I love you and I will fight for you to admit that you are in love with me" 

Evangeline touched his face and then kissed him. John felt her need to be reassured so he pulled her close and kissed her back. She was everything he wanted. He wished she knew what a treasure she was. He rolled on top of her and pinned her to the bed kissing her neck and face. He looked back at her and saw that she was squeezing her eyes shut. Stopping his attempt to make love to her he stared in her face "Can you tell me what it is? Can you tell me something?"

Evangeline opened her eyes "I want too. I want for you to know. I want..."  
John watched her struggle and couldn't believe it. This was a woman that used words on a daily basis effortlessly. Now she lay beneath him and couldn't find a way to tell him her heart. At some point this had to stop. At some point she had to let go.

"It's okay" he said rolling off of her. He turned to look at her. "Come here"

Evangeline moved over to him and welcomed the comfort of his arms. She wanted the dreams to stop. If they kept coming like this she would have to relive it all over again. She might not survive that. "I'm very grateful for you" she said weakly

John rubbed her back and shook his head "Grateful?"  
Evangeline looked up to him "I didn't mean it that way. What I'm saying is your patience your caring. I'm happy to have you in my life"

John looked at her "You don't seem happy. You seem tortured. You seem closed off and in pain."

Evangeline heard the frustration in his voice and cringed "John, please…"

John couldn't help himself this was getting to be too much "Why didn't you tell your mother we were involved?"

Evangeline rose from his chest and lay back on her pillow "Don't do this"  
"Do what? Ask the woman that I love to give a proper introduction of me to her mother?" 

Evangeline said nothing she continued to stare at the ceiling.

John looked at her lying next to him "Layla told me something interesting"  
Evangeline turned her head and looked at him confused "About what?'  
John turned over and looked her in the face "That there was no love in the Williamson household" 

Evangeline frowned "That's a lie" she snapped.

John saw the anger on her face but pushed harder "Is it your dad? Was it your mother? Who hurt you Van? What made you retreat inward like this?'

"Stop it!" she shouted sitting up in bed "If you want me in your life John, don't push me, because I'll push back!"

John looked at her sadly "That's just it, I want YOU, not this shell of yourself that you prefer to give me" 

Evangeline got up from the bed and started looking for her clothes  
"What are you doing? Are you going to run from me in the middle of the night? Are you that scared?"

Evangeline glared at him. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you give me time we've only been together for a couple of months? Why push and push and push me like this!" she shouted.

John jumped out of bed and went to her grabbing her by both arms "Because now you're on the edge and I see it. I could sit back and watch you drown or I can help you. My love for you won't allow me to just do nothing."

Evangeline tried to get loose but he tightened his grip "Stop it Van, Face me let me in"

She shook her head "Let me go!" she said trough her tears fighting him.  
John held onto tighter and forced her into him "No, let go of it whatever it is and face it dammit!"

"Let me go Dennis!" she said crumbling into his arms.

John heard her say the name and his confusion deepened. She cried hysterically and went limp under him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her wails got louder and his heart broke "Dennis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you and I'm sorry" she screamed through her sobs.

John pushed her hair from her face as he sat on the bed with her in his lap. "Please forgive me I was wrong. Please forgive me" she wailed.

John rocked her as she begged for forgiveness and held onto him. He thought her cries would last all night and became frightened by the intensity of them. From nowhere the lessened to the point of a whimper. She still clung tightly to him but there was a break in the storm that he'd pushed out of her. 

He had no idea she was this broken. Her demons were deep and he shouldn't have pushed her like that. Who was Dennis? What had happened to him and her? He lifted her from his lap and tried to maneuver her to the bed but she held tighter to him and started her cries again.

"Baby, I'm sorry its okay…shhh..its okay." He got in the bed with her and let her press her body tightly against his. Her body shook from the explosion of tears she released minutes ago and soon she was asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Whatever happened to her was bigger than a simple conversation. He would be more careful with her in the future. He was so worried about her he spent the rest of the night watching her sleep.

He found it amazing but he loved her even more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 15 - COURT II**

by tarskeewee08

"Bump"  
Jon opened his eyes and saw that Evangeline dropped her bag. She was getting dressed in the dark. "What time is it?" he asked sitting up.

Evangeline kept buttoning her blouse without looking at him "Around 5 in the morning"  
John rubbed his eyes and yawned "About last night…."  
"I don't want to talk about it" she said as she retrieved her shoes.

John stared at her "I just wanted to say I was wrong to push you and that I'm sorry"   
Evangeline grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Van" John said desperate for some reassurance from her. Evangeline turned around and looked at him "I'm fine John really" she said smiling softly and then walking out.

John listened as she exited the loft. She'd said the name Dennis several times in her sleep. Knowing this was the root of her problem made him more desperate to determine who he was. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Maybe Layla could tell him the story of Dennis or maybe even her mom. Somehow he would uncover the secret and help her get pass it.

Court

Evangeline walked into the courtroom. John sat toward the back so she didn't see him as she breezed in. She was as beautiful and poised in her gray pant suit than any other day. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her stride oozed confidence.

There was no trace of the emotional breakdown from last night. From what he saw of her face when she greeted Nora and the prosecutor her makeup was perfect. He loved seeing her like this. She was more than sexy in her element.

John saw them bring in Layla who looked crushed. The fire he saw in her the first night she arrived had extinguished some. He hoped that today's proceedings would restore it. There was something about Layla that he liked. Antonio walked in and saw John in the back and came over to sit next to him.

"What's up man?" Antonio asked  
John nodded and observed Lisa walk into the courtroom. She sat not far from them. Antonio saw the way John watched her "Who is she?"  
John frowned "Their mother, but why is she sitting back here with us?"  
Antonio stared at Lisa. "Something up with that family man"  
John looked at Antonio "Why you say that?"   
"Say what?"

"That there was something wrong with them" John found the comment strange since Antonio knew nothing of Layla and Lisa.

Antonio shrugged "Paid Layla a visit and she seemed very hostile toward Van even called her a murderer"

John felt his heart quicken "She called her what?"  
"She took it back of course but she kept making references to Evangeline being fake and no one knowing her really"

John looked back at Evangeline who was rubbing Layla's back and whispering to her. He was more determined than ever to find out the truth.

The bailiff walked out and stood before the courtroom "All rise, The Honorable Judge Mike Ellsworth presiding"

Evangeline stood along with everyone. She watched the judge walk to the bench and pulled on her strength. Last night with John had taken a lot out of her but she was determined to get through this day.

"Prosecutor Davis, I've read your motion and you are not contesting bail for this defendant" The judge said flipping through the folder in front of him.

Davis stood "Your honor at this time the government does not consider Ms.Williamson a flight risk"

The judge looked at Davis and nodded "And where does the state air on the issue of Bail?"

Nora stood "We are not contesting bail" 

The judge looked at Layla "The crimes you are accused of are of a serious nature. Bail is is just a courtesy of the court to allow your prison walls to extend outside of your jail cell. You are not to leave the state of PA and are expected to appear before this court on your next court date. Failure to appear forfeits the bail granted and you will spend the remainder of your trial behind bars. Are we clear?"

Layla nodded "Yes your honor"  
"Okay, bail is set at $50,000.00." The judge said signing off on her file "I am scheduling for a court date of September 22nd one month from today"

Layla hugged Evangeline and smiled. The judge slammed his gable and adjourned the proceedings.

Evangeline returned the hug. "Now we need to meet with Nora and see what we can work out."

Lisa rose and came over to her girls. "Well that went well" she said smiling  
Layla looked up at her mother and said nothing. Neither did Evangeline. She was in no mood for Lisa. The guard came and got Layla. Evangeline smiled again at her sister "He will get you dressed in your street clothes and released then bring you to Nora's office to meet with us."

Layla nodded and left with the guard. She turned around and looked back at her sister "Thank you"

Evangeline winked. Then she turned to her mother "I need you to go and get Layla bonded out here is a number to call everything has been arranged" she said closing her briefcase and handing the number to her mom.

Lisa looked at the card "I need to be a part of this meeting you are having."  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "Not going to happen. Just do as I asked please" she said pushing pass her and walking to Nora and the prosecutor.

Lisa glared at her and followed. She interrupted the exchange between Nora and Evangeline and stuck her hand out "Hi, I'm Lisa Evangeline's mom"

Evangeline flashed her mom an angry look and Nora smiled "Ms. Williamson it's so nice to finally meet you" Nora said smiling broadly

Lisa smiled warmly "Evangeline has mentioned you quite often and I'm pleased to meet you as well" Evangeline interrupted them and spoke to Nora "I'll meet you in your office in 20 minutes. She said walking off. As she exited the courtroom John stepped in front of her.

"That went well" he said searching her face to a gage on her mood.  
Evangeline looked through him "Well it's not over yet" she said dryly trying to walk around him.

"Can I walk with you back to the station?"  
Evangeline looked at him and tried to hide her anxiety "Sure"  
John followed her out. 

Lisa watched the exchange between Evangeline and that cop and frowned "Who is he to my daughter" she asked Nora

Nora looked up to see Van and John leave. "Their friends" she said smiling  
Lisa looked at Nora "Close friends?"  
Nora laughed "Well I don't know how close you might want to ask her about that. It was nice meeting you" Nora gave the prosecutor a look and they both headed out.

Lisa folded her arms. She knew that Cookie was acting strange and that concerned her. This man in her life may be a problem.  
A distraction.  
She would have to speak with him and determine what his intentions were. Lisa walked toward the door. Bailing Layla out was not something she looked forward too but she didn't want to aggravate the situation further. She was always there for her girls.

John and Evangeline walked into the station. They'd made small talk on the way over but no mention of last night. "What's your plan?" he asked her before she headed toward Nora's office.

"To get my sister out and assist with bringing down the Barkers. They used her and I won't stand for that" she said fixing him with a determined look.

John smiled "You're beautiful today" he said reaching for her. Evangeline stepped away from him unsure of herself. "Excuse me" she said walking around him to Nora's.

Nora and the prosecutor just arrived as Evangeline walked into the office.  
"Your momma's nice" Nora said to Evangeline who she noticed seemed a little wound tight.

Evangeline ignored the comment and went to the open seat. She felt Prosecutors Davis eyes on her and fought the urge to snap at him. She was getting angrier by the minute and didn't really know why anymore.

Davis looked at Evangeline and smiled "Okay what do you have for me councilor?"  
Evangeline handed Layla's deposition to both Nora and Davis. "Layla met with a woman in Columbia that handled all the transportation matters to smuggle these drugs. She has a contact number for her and I think it's a valid lead. Also I met with my clients. I believe that there is some internal fighting and they are not involved in this drug trade. If they are its not a joint venture."

Davis frowned at her "Of course you would say that, their your clients"   
Evangeline shook her head "I can't divulge much as you know but please open your mind to the fact that something big is going on. Think about it. Why would the Barkers use my sister to transport drugs? I've represented them for almost 3 years and won every case and motion filed against them. Why would they risk me dropping them as a client" Before Davis could answer John walked in with Layla. He pulled in a chair for Layla to sit next to her.

Davis looked at Layla "Is it okay if I ask her some questions?"   
Evangeline nodded  
"Ms. Williamson, I'm federal prosecutor Davis and I want to ask you some questions about this deposition" 

Layla looked at Evangeline nervously "Okay"

"This woman you met in Columbia did she use any other names in your presence? Did she suggest anyone to you for when you landed in Llanview?"

Layla looked down "No, she only talked to me about acting. When we got to the place I met a girl who gave me a name to look up in Llanview"

Nora sat up "What was the name?"  
"Eugene" Layla said weakly  
Nora looked at Evangeline "That's your boy"  
Evangeline looked at Nora "Eugene sleeps with every and anything in Llanview. That doesn't mean the operation was his. I think that the girl was a plant. Everyone around Layla spoke Spanish but one girl that directs her to the Barkers. It's not right. You're missing something"

John walked up "Can I say something?"  
Evangeline and everyone looked at him.  
Nora nodded.

"If The Barkers wanted to shut down another operation in Llanview it makes sense to expose them this way. Those two brothers are constantly fighting each other. Eugene wants to branch out on his own. What if he did this to force Evangeline out as their attorney. Most of your evidence is on Fat Fred. Maybe he's trying to make him vulnerable to you. I think that this is just the beginning of something else. It would be wise to dig deeper into this and Evangeline is the key."

Nora frowned "Are u suggesting Evangeline go under cover on her own clients?"

John rubbed his jaw. "I don't know but both Evangeline and Layla are really useful now. I am suggesting that we find out exactly what they are really up too"

Davis looked at Evangeline "Councilor what is it your seeking?"  
Evangeline smiled "For Layla's full cooperation and mine. I would like the federal trafficking charges dropped and for her to face the 1 count possession charge. I want it handed to the state and a guilty plea entered with the suggestion of probation"

Davis raised his eyebrow "You do? Well here is what I want. I want you to agree to work with my office in untangling the Barker connection. I suggest you drop them as a client and be prepared to disclose anything you have going forward. I want Layla to wear a wire and meet with this Eugene. I want the Barkers handed over to me on a silver platter" 

Nora frowned "I don't like this. Evangeline dropping them will make Fred Barker angry. And Layla is to inexperienced to be involved in something like this"

Layla sat up indignant "I'm an actress. I can do this. I can do whatever it takes to stay out of jail"

Evangeline squeezed her hand. "Nora we can do this. Will you draft a motion so we can get this agreement before the judge soon?"

Nora nodded.

Davis stood up "Like I said Evangeline if you ever want to come over to our team I'd be the first to hire you"

Evangeline smiled and shook his hand. She avoided eye contact with John and gestured to Layla to leave. They walked out and into the station finding Lisa waiting.

"How'd it go?" Lisa asked excitedly  
Evangeline looked at her mother "It went fine," she turned to Layla "I got you a room at the Palace near mom. Your luggage is their and its under my name. Go get cleaned up and I will meet you two for dinner" she said walking away. 

Layla and Lisa looked at each other and then at Evangeline trying to escape. "Are you trying to get rid of us?" Lisa asked nastily

Evangeline stopped but didn't turn around to face them. John walked out of Nora's office and silently watched the exchange

"I will be in court all day. Like I said I will meet with you two tonight" she said and then proceeded down the hall.

Lisa rolled her eyes and then saw John standing behind her. "Lieutenant McBain isn't it?" she said sweetly

John smiled at her. "Yes, how are you Ms. Williamson?"

Layla watched her mom and knew that this meant trouble.

"Please call me Lisa" she said looking him up and down.  
"Okay, Lisa"  
"How would you like to join me and my daughters for dinner tonight at the Palace?" she asked

John looked over at Layla who was shaking her head 'No' behind her mothers back. He looked back at Lisa smiling at him. She was a pleasant woman but her eyes betrayed her. They were cold and distant. "Sure what time?" 

Lisa smiled wider "8 o'clock should be fine" she said turning and grabbing Layla's arm "Come on lets get you scrubbed up you reek from that jail cell" she hissed dragging Layla down the hall. Layla looked back at John and frowned.

John watched them go and knew tonight dinner would be very interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 16 - THE PALACE II**

by tarskeewee08

Layla walked into the dining area of the Palace. She felt brand new. Wearing a soft peach sundress with peach colored Jimmy Choos she stepped over to the bar.

Her long tresses fell across her head in ringlet curls. Paying extra attention to her makeup her skin was radiant. Tonight was dinner with Mom and Van. She felt so horrible in that tacky orange jumpsuit that she wanted to make sure her appearance was fresh and inviting. She decided to come downstairs early and have a drink to loosen up for a night with Lisa.

Walking to the bar she was pleasantly surprised to see Antonio sitting there nursing his drink. She sauntered over and leaned into the opening between him and the seat next to him. "Hello" she said seductively

Antonio put down his glass and soaked in the chocolate beauty that was so close to him her perfume assaulted his senses. It took several moments before he realized it was Evangeline's sister "Hello yourself"

Layla noticed his surprised look and how his eyes drifted to the opening in her sundress that revealed her cleavage. "Funny, I didn't expect to find you here. This place dosen't look like your taste" she said sitting on the stool behind her and waiting for a reaction.

Antonio saw the fiery look in her eyes. Layla Williamson was unlike any woman he'd ever met. He turned on his stool to her face her "Exactly how would you know my taste?"

Layla smiled enticingly and reached for his drink. He watched her pick it up and sniff it. 

"Hennessy straight indicates to me that you're a urban dwelling type of man. Use to smoky night clubs featuring a Latin band to salsa the night away too" she said putting his drink back in front of him.

Antonio smiled "Very good, I'm impressed."  
"Impressed enough to buy me a drink?" she asked drinking in the sex appeal that flowed off him in waves. She loved his lips most of all and kept finding herself staring at them each time he spoke.

He signaled for the bartender "The lady will have…"  
"Chocolate Martini" she said not taking her eyes from his.  
He smiled. "You and your sister are big on Martini's"

Layla looked at him intensely "How do you know my sister's drink preference? You two dated"

Antonio almost choked on his drink "No, but we're friends" he said picking up the napkin in front of him and wiping the spittle from his chin.

Layla smiled "Good"

"So what do people do in Llanview for fun?" Layla asked scooping up some peanuts and tossing them in her mouth.

Antonio looked at her and found her to be more attractive than he'd thought. Her spirit made him want to know her intimately and he had to admit that to himself "There's a club called Ultra Violet that your crowd hangs out at" 

Layla looked at Antonio and frowned "My crowd?"  
He laughed and drank more. "Just an observation based on your dink choice"

Before Layla could get into it with him she heard her mother behind her. "Layla?" Lisa called looking at her and Antonio frowning.

Layla turned around disappointed to see Lisa so soon. "Mom, this is Officer Antonio…?"  
Antonio stuck out his hand "Antonio Vega" he said shaking Lisa hand.

Lisa smiled graciously "Hello Mr. Vega, I hope Layla hasn't embarrassed herself too much with you."

Layla glared at her mother for insulting her. Antonio found the remark harsh. "Actually Layla is quite charming" he said looking at Layla smiling.

She blushed and pushed from the bar. "Talk to you later Antonio" she said grabbing her drink and walking toward the dining area. Lisa looked at the exchange between the two of them and scowled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Vega" she said walking off before he could respond. 

Antonio watched them walk to the hostess to be seated. The Williamson family had some interesting women. Before returning to his drink he saw Evangeline step in still dressed in her gray pantsuit from court today. She looked flustered as she hurried into the dining room. Antonio would love to be a fly on the wall near that table for the dinner conversation.

Evangeline saw her mother and sister just sitting down. She was ready to get this over with so she could go home and relax. Walking to the table they both looked at her as she approached. Evangeline took the open spot and sat down. 

"Cookie, why didn't you change for dinner?" Lisa asked frowning at her.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and signaled for the waiter. "Bring me a dirty martini with three olives" she said 

Layla smiled at her sister. She looked so wound up that the vein on her forehead kept pulsing unrepentantly. If she thought she was stressed now wait until her little boyfriend shows up.

"I asked you a question Cookie" Lisa said in a angry whisper  
"Mom, what does what I have on have to do with us having dinner together?' she replied in an exasperated tone.

Lisa looked around nervously "We're dining at the Palace. There is decorum to adhere too. Even Layla knew that" she hissed

Layla rolled her eyes and let them scan across the dining room. Looking over to the corner of the restaurant she noticed a dark black man with long dreads staring at her. He winked and raised his glass. She ignored him and kept looking anywhere but at her mom and sister. She knew the drill with those two.

"I live and dine here quite often, so trust me I know the decorum" Evangeline said taking the drink from the waiter and drinking half of it in one swallow.

Lisa watched how she drank the martini and frowned "What's wrong with you? Since I arrived to town you've been on edge and it looks to be getting progressively worse."

Evangeline lowered her glass. For once Lisa was right. She was coming undone at the seems and loosing control. Layla looked at her and smiled. "Van looks like we have company." She sneered.

"Hello ladies" John said approaching the table. Lisa and Layla smiled but Evangeline didn't look up from her drink. John took the seat next to her. "Evangeline" he said looking for a greeting. She raised her eyes to his and he saw them darken with anger "What are you doing here" she said softly

Lisa looked at her daughter and smiled defiantly. "I invited him"  
Evangeline looked at her mother perplexed. "Why?"

Layla sat back and waited for the explosion. John watched the two of them concerned about what was building.

Lisa lowered her glass and fixed her daughter with a heated glare "It's a celebration for Layla's release, time for family and friends to share. I think it's a perfect time for you to properly introduce or better yet explain your friendship with Mr. McBain"

Evangeline felt her heart pounding harder in her chest. She was sure everyone at the table could hear it. "My life, my friends, my job are none of your business" she said softly before picking up the glass and finishing her drink. She was loosing control and didn't want to do it here and in front of John again. She saw the waiter walking bye. Everyone at the table watched as she signaled for another drink. 

John frowned and touched her hand "Do you think you should be drinking another so soon" he asked concerned.

Evangeline snatched her hand away and shot him a angry look "Don't tell me what to do" she said through her teeth.

Lisa watched amused "So John tell us how did you and Evangeline meet?"

Layla watched her sister shift uncomfortably and saw the burden of her ongoing pain returning. She should feel sorry for her. She should help her with mom. But she resented her even now. Even after she got her out of jail.

She loved when Ms. Perfect fell apart. Besides it was so rare that when it happened she had to relish in it. 

John looked at Evangeline and saw her hand in her lap shaking and wanted to comfort her. He looked up at Lisa who seemed to be amused as well as Layla and became angry. Why were they treating her this way? Why was she putting up with it? Ignoring them both he turned to Evangeline "Let's go" he said to her.

Evangeline looked at him surprised "What?"  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. "Let's go"  
Lisa glowered at him "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

He turned back to Lisa and Layla "Your daughter had a rough day and I'm taking her home." With that said he grabbed Evangeline's purse and forced it into her hand then pulled her out of the Palace. She looked back at Lisa who would have made a scene if it wasn't for where they were and felt relieved. No one had stood up to her mom for her like that since Dennis.

When Evangeline got in the car John looked at her tenderly "I don't know what is going on with your family but I wasn't going to sit back and watch them torture you. Please don't be upset with me"

Evangeline laid her head on the head rest of his car seat. "Take me home please"  
John drove her in silence. She kept her eyes closed and if he didn't see the constant tremble of her hands he would have thought she was asleep. Pulling into her gated community he parked the car and waited for her to move.

"Evangeline?" he said softly  
She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her "You can't have me John" she said softly.

He just looked at her

"You told me you wanted all of me not the shell of a person that I am. Well there is no all of me. This shell is all that's left"

John ran his hand through his hair and rested the other on the steering wheel "You can have love and happiness Van if you only opened yourself up to it."

Evangeline smiled still staring ahead. "I know that John, I've just decided I don't want it"  
John looked at her sadly "When did you decide that?"  
Evangeline turned back to him "Today" she said opening his car door.

John got out and came around the car to face her. "What about me. What about what we have. You telling me that you're going to walk away?"

"I'm telling you that you deserve better. I've done things. Hurt people. I'm not who you think I am" she said walking around him heading to the elevator in the parking garage. 

John caught up and grabbed her arm. She didn't fight him, which made it worse in his eyes. Fighting with her he could handle. This resolve that she had on their love scared him. He felt her slipping away and was powerless to stop it. "I can't let you go. I can't do it"

Evangeline looked at him "What you saw today at the Palace was what I've lived with since I was 17. A bitter mean controlling mother and a selfish love starved jealous sister. They're my family. A family that I chose over Love when I had my shot at happiness. I deserve what I get from them. I have to live with my choice. Nothing you do or say can undo the past John. Let me go." She said walking to the elevator and pressing the button when it opened she stepped in.

John felt defeated he watched the elevators door closed. He didn't stop her because where she was in her pain now she couldn't be reached. But he would do everything in his power to find out the source of that pain and exorcize it from her.

He jumped in his car and sped back to the Palace.

Lisa finished her dinner and looked at Layla "Well I'm going upstairs. Are you coming?"  
Layla drank her fresh martini she ordered. She thought maybe she'd go to the club Antonio told her about. "No, I'll finish my drink and come upstairs later"

Lisa looked at Layla "In the morning we'll go to Evangeline's office and get this family back on track"

Layla looked at her mom and laughed "Whatever." 

Lisa rose shaking her head. Layla would always be a disappointment to her. She walked back to her room just missing John re-enter the Palace.

John saw Layla sitting at the table drinking. He walked over and pulled out the chair sitting down "We need to talk"

Layla lowered her glass and smiled "About?"  
"Your sister, what else!" he snapped  
Layla laughed "She kicked you to the curb. You thought that you were on some world wind romance and turns out you were nothing more than her bootie call"

John ignored her nasty comment "Who's Dennis?"  
Layla's smile faded and she looked at him surprise "Evangeline mentioned Dennis?"

"Who is he! What was he to her! Why does she feel that she needs forgiveness from him?" he shouted at her.

Layla eyes teared and she looked away briefly "Because she killed him. She killed him as if she took that shotgun and put it in his mouth!" she hissed.

John recoiled from the statement and tried to absorb what she said. "What does that mean?"

Layla drank the rest of her martini and looked at John sadly "Evangeline will have to tell you this story it's her baggage."

John smirked "You don't fool me Layla. You torture your sister for a reason. Whatever the story is it's your baggage too"

Layla glared at him "Well you're the detective. His name was Dennis Hunt and he died July 1988. Find out yourself!" she said heatedly rising from the table and storming over to the bar.

John sat back. If he wanted to save Evangeline he would have to find out what happened to her and Dennis. He opened his phone and called his friend at the FBI.

"Yea this is Wess"  
"What's up man its McBain" John said   
"What's up Brother"  
"Need you to do something for me. Name is Dennis Hunt and he died in Philadelphia in 1988 form an apparent gunshot wound. Need an address and any friend's names that live in that area still"

"Cool I'll have it in 20 minutes" Wess said hanging up. John got up from the table. Looks like he was going to Philadelphia.


	16. Chapter 16

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 17 - IN SEARCH OF DEMONS**

by tarskeewee08

The sun was blinding him. He pulled down the visor and got some relief. John drove into the Philadelphia on Interstate 95 dazed.

Wess told him that at 17 years of age Dennis Hunt picked up his fathers hunting rifle stuck it in his mouth and pulled the trigger. His mother still lived at their original residence or at least that was the last known address for her. The idea of a teenager committing suicide wasn't that shocking with all that he'd seen in his career. But the news of this hit him in the chest hard. He felt a part of Evangeline's pain.

He was on his way to find out what would make Dennis do something like this. If he was Evangeline's boyfriend at the time he had a greater understanding of what might have caused her emotional retreat inward. This had to be the most traumatic thing anyone could live through.

He looked at his cell phone and considered calling her but changed his mind. When he saw her again they would resolve these issues once and for all.

Evangeline sat in her office and stared at the phone. Maybe she should call him just to make sure he's okay. She was tired yesterday and although she felt it best that they end it, she tossed and turned all night wishing he was next to her. She tried to shake the urge to see him and reached in the drawer for her purse. 

Earlier she'd spoken with Davis and it was time to get the show on the road. She needed to see the Barkers and resign as their attorney today. Prosecutor Davis wanted her to get out of attorney privilege and get closer to Eugene but Evangeline didn't know if she could stomach it. She would quit and see what their next move was. Either way it was a better distraction than pining away for John.

Layla walked into Capricorn. She'd spent most of they morning checking out Llanview and shopping with Lisa. She was excited when her mom said she wanted to nap before they saw Van later today. A drink and nice lunch by herself was too tempting to pass up. 

The man with the dreads from last night was at the bar talking to a sexy looking Italian man. They both turned and looked at her. The intensity of their stare made her blush. She walked over to the hostess and let her lead her to a table. She looked back to see them still watching her. Maybe Llanview wasn't so bad. Before she decided whether to give them a welcoming look Antonio appeared at her table.  
"We just keep running into each other" he said smiling down at her.  
Layla smiled back "Officer Vega, hello"  
"Eating alone?" he asked looking around to see if her mom was with her.  
"Yep, care to join me?"

Antonio sat down at the table and stared at her "So Layla, what's on the menu today?"  
Layla smiled "What you got a taste for?" she said leaning into him  
Antonio shook his head. Looks like lunch was going to be interesting.

John pulled up to 298 Weatley Street, the house that Wes said Dennis Hunt grew up in. The grass was overgrown and white paint was chipping from the walls.

He saw the FOR SALE sign before getting out of the car and was disappointed. Closing his car door he walked up to the fence and stared at the house. "So this is where you grew up" he said to himself.

He looked up the street and saw a neighbor outside working in her yard. She looked to be in her early 60's and John thought it was a good start. Wes was unable to give him any relatives or friends to look up for information on Dennis. The older lady looked up as John approached her gate and smiled.

"Excuse me" he said  
The lady smiled at John "Hello"  
"Hi, do you know the Hunts that lived down this street?"  
The lady leaned on her rake and looked at the house and frowned "Sure did, it was just Patricia Hunt though and she died several months ago."  
John looked back at the house and felt sadden by the news. "Did she have any kids?"

The lady nodded "She did, very sad, a son who killed himself years ago. Ripped that family apart. Her husband left her shortly after that"

John put his hands in his pockets and thought about it. "Any friends or relatives around that could tell me more about this son?"

The lady looked at John suspiciously "Why so much concern over this family young man, what did you say your name was?"

He smiled at her "I'm sorry, my name is Detective John McBain" he said pulling out his badge and showing it to her. "I'm doing an investigation into what happened to that young man and would really appreciate it if you could help."

The lady nodded "Of course, my niece went to high school with him. Her name is Candace Frazier, she lives in North Philly. If you wait a moment I'll get her number for you."

John agreed. Maybe this Candace could help him.

Evangeline got out of the car and walked into 'Divas'. As usual the girls were swinging from the poles and the men were leering. She walked through the bar and could swear someone brushed against her behind as she passed. She ignored it and kept going.

This time Fred was sitting at his favorite table in the corner of the bar. She marveled at how he was able to squeeze into the booth and rolled her eyes at the two large pizza pies he was eating. Dear lord did anyone ever tell this man that gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins?

Fred looked up at her with grease and cheese hanging from his chin and waved her over. She walked over and smiled.

"Hi Freddie how are you?" she said taking a seat in the opposite side of the booth. Due to his girth the table was pushed further away from him making it hard for her maneuver into the booth. He pulled it somewhat toward him but not much.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" he said wiping at his face with his hands.

Evangeline recoiled at his lack of etiquette and tried not to stare at the food hanging from his chin. "We need to talk, it's about my services"

Fred looked at her concerned "I spoke to Eugene, he had nothing to do with what happened to your sister"

Evangeline looked at him and half smiled "I'm not so sure. And for that reason I can't work for you any longer"

Fred slammed his fist on the table making Evangeline jump "Look! I heard that you got her off. We can work with this out" he seethed.

Evangeline looked at him bravely taking her stand "I don't think so. I've been professional and loyal to you both, but invading my life is where I draw the line. I have several attorneys I can refer you too"

Fred glared at her "Listen you cunt, I will let you know when your services are no longer needed. We are done when I say we so!" 

Evangeline smiled "Don't you threaten me! I don't owe you a damn thing. And you don't frighten me!" she hissed surprised at her courage an anger in the face of this dangerous man.

Fred laughed "That's why I like you Evangeline, your balls are bigger than mine. I will give you some time to rethink this. I advise you take it!"

Evangeline maneuvered her way out of the booth. She looked back at him with disgust "I'm done" she said before turning to leave. "And tell your brother to stay away from my sister."

Fredrick Barker glared at her as she left. She was the best attorney in town and Eugene had fucked it up with his ever growing hard on he had for her. She was right, Eugene did do this and his reasoning didn't wash with him. He had to get a handle on this situation.

John followed the directions to Candace house. When he spoke to her on the phone she seemed anxious to meet with him. He didn't tell her about Evangeline but he sensed that she would be able to tell him more about the woman he loved.

Turning into her driveway he hesitated before turning the car off. What he was about to do was an extreme betrayal of trust. Investigating her past could push her further away from him. Unfortunately he was so desperate to have her he couldn't let this go. He had to know what held her back from him.

A short attractive black woman came out of the front door looking at the car. She looked to be about six months pregnant. Her hair was cut really low in a natural curly style and dyed a blondish color. Her skin tone was more like a pecan brown color and her make up was heavier than Evangeline wore hers. She had multiple earrings in both lobes and one in her nose. He could tell in her youth she was a knock out. Wearing a friendly smile she gestured for him to come in.

John got out of the car and walked toward her "Are you Candace Frazier"  
"Sure am!" she said grinning. "So you're with the FBI?"  
John frowned. "No what made you think that?"  
Candace grinned "The unmarked police car. It's obvious you aren't from around here and you're doing some cold case files investigation. I watch A&E and I know the drill"

John shook his head and smiled. This woman was a hoot. "No, Candace I'm not with the FBI, is it okay that I come in and talk"

Candace opened the door and held it for him "Sure thang, lets get this party started" she said smiling and waiting for him to enter.

Her home was modest and very nice. Pictures lined the walls and were everywhere. Her living room was decorated with afro centric artwork that he found appealing. She noticed the way he looked around "Do you approve?" she said laughing "Haven't been in many black peoples houses hunh?" 

John blushed and didn't know how to respond "Your place is very nice" he said taking a seat.

She walked over and pulled over a box. "I went and got this out of the attic before you came to give you some pictures of Dennis" she said.

John tried to rise in time to help her but she already had the box in front of him before he knew it. He pulled out the yearbook and loose pictures, noticing the clippings of the all-star varsity player Dennis Hunt. Candace leaned over and looked at the newspaper clipping John held "Pretty good too, until Lisa Williamson killed that dream" she said shaking her head.

John looked up at her surprised to hear her speak Evangeline's mother name. "Why did she do that?"

Candace reached in the box and pulled out another picture that John hadn't picked up. He took a look at it and smiled "It was Evangeline in the arms of Dennis on the side of the bleachers. She was wearing his letterman jacket and smiling. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was beautiful. He ran his finger across her smile. The girl in this picture seemed so different from Evangeline. Of course he knew of her warmth and tenderness but he'd never seen her this happy and vibrant. He couldn't stop staring into her face.

Candace looked at his face and frowned "You know Vangie?" she asked suspiciously

John tried to recover. "No, it's just a nice picture" he said trying to cover.   
Candace stared at him "Yes you do, you can bullshit a bullshitter" she said laughing. "That's what this visit is about. You aren't doing some cold case investigation"

John couldn't understand how Candace had pulled the rug from under him so smoothly.  
He looked back at the picture with Vangie and Dennis and wondered what could make their world fall apart. As if Candace read his mind she leaned back in her chair and smiled rubbing her belly "That's one fucking hell of a story those two…a black Romeo and Juliet" she said shaking her head.

"Were you friends with her?" he asked still staring at the picture  
"Hell yeah, that was my girl! We were best friends!" she said proudly.  
John looked at her "Are you still friends?"  
Candace face darkened and her mood changed "Evangeline changed after Dennis died. She wouldn't have a friend like me. I couldn't fit into her world."

John didn't understand the comment or the judgment coming from her. He heard it from Layla too. They talk about his Vangie as if she is some stuck up snob and that couldn't be further from the truth.

Candace looked back at him "Don't get me wrong. I love that girl but what she did to Dennis to please that snotty mother of hers was down right cruel"

"What did she do?" he asked  
Candace sat up and looked at him. "To understand what happened you have to understand Evangeline and Dennis. How much time you got?"

John smiled "All the time in the world" he said pulling off his jacket.

Candace struggled lifting herself out of the chair "Well let me get you something to drink, it's a long story." She said walking in the kitchen. "Besides we need to wrap this up before my old man gets home. He aint to found of cops"

John watched her go into the kitchen and then looked back at the picture. He hoped what he learned helped him help her. He wanted to know the girl in the picture before her world was turned upside down.


	17. Chapter 17

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 18 - DEMONS**

by tarskeewee08

1988

"Candace, I'm scared" Evangeline whispered in the phone

"Don't be girl. Dennis is a great guy and if he says he'll talk to your parents let him. We both know that you can't stand up to them." 

Evangeline leaned against the kitchen counter biting her nails. She and Candace went and got a pregnancy test yesterday and it was true she's pregnant.

"My dad is going to be so disappointed with me," she whimpered

Candace held the phone and rolled her eyes "I know Vangie, and I know how much he means to you but you're 17 now a grown woman. We graduate next year. You're going to have to stop being a daddy's girl"

Lisa came down the stairs to get coffee. Even though it was summer and she didn't teach during the summer her coffee fix had to be satisfied. She heard whispering in the kitchen. Since the summer started she couldn't get either her girls out of bed before 10 am. She crept around the corner and listened out of sight.

"I never pictured walking down the isle to get my diploma pregnant though, and now college is out. My parents aren't going to go along with this," she said weakly

"Vangie, think about it. You're pregnant now what can they do? Plenty of women go to college with babies. This ain't the 70's. Times are different. Plus you probably would've had the baby before graduation. Hell maybe even before prom. Besides I get to be a auntie!" she said giggling.

Evangeline smiled "It will be a boy I just know it"

"No way I want a girl so I can braid her hair."

Evangeline tried to be jovial with her friend but she was so stressed at the thought of what her parents would do to her she hadn't been able to eat since the test.

"Vangie you there? Candace said noticing the pause on the phone was too long.  
"Yea"

"To be honest I would be scared too. I just want you to know you are my best friend and I will help you everyway I can"

Evangeline smiled "Thanks Candace. I'm going to piano practice today and Dennis will meet me there. We will tell my folks tomorrow."

"Good, the sooner the better" Candace said.

Lisa leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. That bastard had violated her daughter. Ruined her life and future and now she was carrying his child. Lisa put her hand to her chest to try to steady her breathing. The anger and disappointment was consuming her. She would kill them both. 

When she heard Evangeline hang up the phone and start toward her. She turned to face her. Evangeline looked at her mother shocked and didn't see the crushing slap before she delivered it across her face sending her flying backward onto the floor.

She landed on her back hitting her head against the floor. The flash of hot whit pain shot through her blinding her for a moment.

Lisa stood over her and screamed "You slut! You ungrateful slut!" 

Evangeline rose up on her elbows and backed away from her mother. But Lisa fell on top of her and started hitting her across her face and chest.

She cried and tried to block the bows. "Mom, please stop, I'm sorry mommy please" Her cries only made her mother angrier. When Evangeline thought she couldn't bare it a moment longer. The blows stop raining down upon her. She opened her eyes to see her father had a hold of her mother looking at them both shocked.

Lisa sneered at her "Tell him you whore of Babylon, tell him what you've done!"

Evangeline's father looked at her concerned "Calm down Lisa, stop it now" he said struggling to keep her mother from attacking her again. 

Evangeline backed up against the cabinet and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She cried and shook with fear and regret. She heard her father dragging her screaming mother out of the kitchen. When she finally looked up she saw Layla standing in the kitchen crying.

Layla knelt down to her "What is it Vangie, why is momma screaming. What happened?"

Evangeline looked at the terror on her sister's face and pulled her close to her chest. They sat on the kitchen floor and held each other crying. 

John looked at Candace shocked "She was pregnant?"   
Candace nodded. "Evangeline never so much had said a curse word in her life at that time. Then her first time with Dennis she got pregnant. God has a funny sense of humor. The perfect daughter does one thing without her parents control and he punishes her"

John looked at the picture again "What kind of monster of a mother would beat her pregnant teenage daughter"

Candace smiled "You haven't heard anything yet."

Evangeline sat at the table with her parents. Her mother glared at her and said nothing.

"Why Evangeline, why would you do something like this?" her father said with tears in his eyes.

She looked up at him. "Daddy, it was an accident. I…"  
"An accident!" her father yelled "Why in the hell were you having sex! Why would you ruin your life like this? I thought you were responsible. I thought you were smart. I thought that we could trust you" 

Evangeline broke into tears. "I love him," she said weakly  
"Fucking is not Love" Lisa spat.

Both Evangeline and her father looked at Lisa shocked. "You will not disgrace me like this…you hear me! You will not ruin your fathers reputation." Lisa smiled at her "I'm calling the doctor we need to get you a pregnancy test to make sure that you really are" she said calmly rising from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

Evangeline's father looked at her "I am so disappointed in you. You have failed me and yourself."

"Daddy please, if you would just meet Dennis. He's a good man. He's like you"

Her father shot her an angry look "Don't you ever compare that boy to me." He hissed, "I can no longer stand the site of you. Go to your room" 

Evangeline rose from the table and looked at her dad. She'd never seen him like this. If only she could turn back the hands of time so she could be his little girl again. The disgust on his face made her heartbreak.

Sitting in her room writing in her journal she heard her door open. Lisa stood there smiling at her. Come on we have a doctors appointment. Evangeline still feared her mother's rage at her. But the satisfied look on her face gave her hope.

Maybe Dennis was right and they would accept this. She got up and wiped her hands on her jeans and followed her mother downstairs. She saw her dad on the couch and could see he'd been crying.

She'd never seen him cry before. Tears here and there but this was different. When he saw them he got up.

"Lisa wait maybe we should talk about this some more" he said stopping her mom. Evangeline looked at them confused.

Lisa snatched her arm "Robert there is no need to talk. This will be handled." She said nastily. Lisa walked out of the door and Evangeline saw her father look at her sadly. She wanted to say something to him but before she could he turned from her and went back to the couch. 

Walking to the door she looked at Layla in the kitchen drinking milk. Layla smiled at her and she smiled back before closing the door behind her.

Evangeline's mom drove them to south Philly an area that they never went too. She pulled up at 'The Woman's Clinic' and Evangeline looked at her confused. This wasn't her doctor's office.

Lisa saw the look on Evangeline's face and smiled "Do you think I would take you to our family doctor? Get out of the car!"

Evangeline got out of the car and followed her mother. In the lobby were three other girls around her age. Two with what she thought were their boyfriends. She found an empty seat and sat down. Lisa went to the counter and whispered with the lady. The lady looked at Evangeline and gave her mom paperwork to fill out.

Lisa didn't sit next to her daughter, instead she sat on the other side of the room and filled out the paperwork and then turned it in quickly.

Soon a lady came to the door and called Evangeline's name. She was a slender white woman with extremely wrinkled skin she reminded her of a raisin. Giving Evangeline a cup she told her to go down the hall and pee in it.

Evangeline walked down the hall slowly and saw an open room to her right. Several girls lay in the room on cots sleeping. She found that odd. When the lady saw that she was staring in the room she told her to hurry up. Evangeline looked back embarrassed to be caught and went to the bathroom.

"Mam…there is no way we can do this procedure with out telling your daughter of the risk." The Nurse said to Lisa.

"She's a minor and under my roof. She is full aware of her predicament. I don't want her further traumatized by having to hear the gory details." Lisa hissed. She'd lied on Evangeline's paperwork and stated that she was 16.

The nurse looked at Lisa and relented "She will be put to sleep, but before the doctor performs the procedure he will do an ultrasound. I will let him know of your wishes."

Evangeline sat in the exam room and waited on the doctor. He walked in and smiled at her.

"Lay back" he said  
"Am I pregnant?" she asked anxiously

The doctor frowned at her. "Of course you are why would you be here if you weren't"

Evangeline nodded and laid back. The doctor applied gooey stuff to her stomach. Soon after he rubbed some type of handle over her belly and she could see movement on the small monitor next to her. She looked amazed. She couldn't believe it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Is that my baby" she asked shocked  
The doctor looked at her and nodded. "I'll be back in a moment." Evangeline saw him walk into the hall. From the open door she could see the doctor and the nurse whispering about her. The doctor frowned and looked Evangeline in the eyes. His face made her heart quicken. What if something was wrong with her baby? God please don't let that be the case she thought to herself.

The doctor threw up his hands in frustration and walked away. The nurse came into the room and smiled "Come with me sweetie"

Evangeline nodded closing her paper robe and gathering her clothes. She followed the nurse to another room that seemed very clinical with a big cylinder machine to the far right of the wall. The nurse pointed for her to get up on the exam table. Evangeline did so. "Is something wrong with my baby?" she asked

The nurse looked at Evangeline confused "Lay down sweetie. And put your feet in these stirrups." Evangeline did as she was told.

She'd had a pap smear before but something wasn't right about how everyone kept ignoring her questions. She closed her eyes. Whatever exam they did she prayed that her baby remained healthy. It was all she and Dennis had and since she'd lost her father today she couldn't bare to loose her child and Dennis too.

All of sudden she felt the nurse putting a mask over her face and opened her eyes shocked. She reached for the nurse arm to push it away. The nurse smiled at her pressing it against her face harder. "Relax and breathe" The nurse said applying even more pressure. Evangeline released her grip and within minutes she drifted into sleep.

Opening her eyes she immediately felt severe pelvic cramps. She looked and saw other women lying around her on cots like hers. She was in her paper robe and she could feel that she had on a maxi pad. She touched her self and felt what she thought was her menstruation. She sat up straight. The jerk sent a painful shock through her body. Looked around confused she threw her legs over the edge of the cot. The girl lying next to her looked at her and frowned.

"Something wrong?" the girl asked  
Evangeline looked at her and said nothing.  
The girl shrugged "It must be your first time. This one's my third"  
Evangeline frowned "First time for what?"  
The girl looked back at her "An abortion of course"

Evangeline's mouth dropped open. She put her hand to her belly and burst into tears "No, No, No, No," she wailed. Several other girls turned around in their cots to look at her.

The nurse came in. "Get up and dressed. Your mother is ready for you," she snapped. She didn't want her alarming the other girls.

Evangeline fell back to the cot crying and holding her stomach. The nurse pulled her up and forced her clothes into her hands. Sore and broken she got dressed through her tears and followed the nurse to her mother.

Lisa saw Evangeline come out pale and distraught. Some of the other girls looked at her frightened by the state she was in. Lisa grabbed her roughly and dragged her through the door. "You're embarrassing me!" she hissed

Evangeline whimpered and reached for her mom for comfort but found none. She forced her through the door and walked to the car without offering any support. Evangeline held herself and stumbled to the car weakened by grief and shock.

John rubbed his chin and saw his vision blur by the tears that welled up in his eyes. His heartbeat and the tightness in his chest made breathing difficult. "I can't believe this"

Candace looked at John confused "How do you know Vangie?"  
John was so angry at what he was hearing. He didn't hear the question. He just kept trying to digest what Candace had told him.

"Are you in love with her?" Candace asked leaning forward as much as her belly would allow

John looked at her "Yes"

Candace smiled "Well good for Vangie, I never thought that girl would do anything but be the attorney that her dad wanted her to be. How is she? Are you two getting married? Does she know you came to see me?"

John didn't know how to respond to all the questions "She's doing great and no she doesn't know that I'm here"

Candace frowned "Why do you want to know all of this stuff." she said suspiciously.

John didn't want to loose Candace's trust. He had to know what else happened. "I want to help her. Whatever happened to Dennis has destroyed her."

Candace sat back and put her hand on her stomach "Well, I can understand that. The girl went into a tail spin after her mom tricked her into that abortion, and poor Dennis loved her so much"

"Can you finish telling me what happened" John asked sincerely  
Candace smiled "Of course, but I must warn you it gets pretty ugly" John nodded "I'm sure it does"


	18. Chapter 18

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 19 - DEMONS II**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline still felt the affects of the anesthesia running through her veins when her dad pulled her out of the car and carried her in his arms to her room. She looked up to his face for some compassion but he still refused to look at her. When he laid her on the bed and she quickly grabbed his hand before he lifted up. "Daddy" she said weakly

Robert Williamson snatched his hand away. He couldn't bare to be near her. She was the biggest disappointment to him. She'd broken his heart. Lisa came in the room with a glass and a pill. She sat on Evangeline's bed and forced the pill harshly in her mouth. Evangeline accepted it and lifted taking the glass to wash it down with the juice her mom had.

"What are you giving her?" Robert asked his wife  
"Something to prevent infection. Have you called that boys parents?" she snapped

Evangeline looked at them and wanted to speak but every time she opened her mouth she started to cry again. Lisa looked back at her daughter and Evangeline actually thought she saw satisfaction on her face.

"No, we can speak to the young man directly. But first I want Evangeline well she created this situation and I plan to teach her a lesson in responsibility" her dad said walking out of the room.

Lisa touched Evangeline's face "Momma did what had to be done. You're my baby and I know what's best for you. That baby would have ruined your future so we had to take care of that" she said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

Evangeline knew her mother was mean but never knew her to be cruel. She was taunting her and it broke her heart.

How could she face Dennis now that she allowed this witch to trick her into killing their baby? Her precious baby. How could she be so stupid to go into an abortion clinic and destroy her child?  
What did they do with her child?  
Was it a boy or girl?  
Would she go to hell for what she did?  
She rolled away from her mother and curled into a ball. She was an evil person to allow this to happen. Dennis would never forgive her.

Lisa got up from the bed and took the glass from the dresser. "Get some rest. We'll talk later tonight. Evangeline closed her eyes and forced sleep to come. She wanted to escape.

Layla listened from the hallway and crept back to her room before her mother came back out. What was wrong with Vangie, what did she do?

That night 

Evangeline opened her eyes and found herself in the darkness of her room. She looked at the clock across the room on the dresser and it said it was 9pm. She sat up. The cramping had stopped but she was extremely weak. Feeling nauseous she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her she vomited. Her body felt feverish and she fought the urge to vomit more. Flushing the toilet she went to the sink and caught her reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet.

Who was this person was staring back at her? Her skin was dry and gray. Her hair was matted on her head and she had dark circles under her eyes. 

She heard a loud knock on the bathroom door and she jumped while holding onto the sink even tighter.

"Come downstairs me and your dad want to talk to you" Lisa said harshly  
She found her voice and replied weakly "Okay"

She heard her mother stump away and looked at herself. Turning on the faucet she threw water on her face and imagined that the events of the day didn't happen. Feeling her grief return she let go of the sink and left the bathroom.

Coming down the stairs she saw her mom and dad at the table. Lisa looked up at her and frowned "You look a mess" 

Evangeline looked at her dad for some response but he refused to look at her. She patted her hair down and walked over to the table. Sitting down she put her hands in her lap and said nothing.

Lisa spoke first "You're going to end things with this boy. And you will do it tonight"

Evangeline looked up confused

"That's right he'll be here soon and you'll stand in front of him and tell him that you never want to see him again," she hissed

Evangeline looked at her dad who was now staring at her angrily "I won't do it!" she said finding her strength.

Robert Williamson narrowed his eyes. "You'll do it or I'll have him arrested for rape. You'll do it or I'll call your Uncle Charles down at the plant and have him fire his dad. You'll do it or I'll have him thrown out of school!" he said angrily

Evangeline looked at him shocked. She looked at them both with disgust "You killed my baby!" she said tears now running down her face.

Lisa smirked "No you did that!"  
"I did not you tricked me!" she said confused

"Either way the baby is gone and you'll tell Dennis it was your idea. You'll do everything in your power to convince this boy that you two are not a couple. Or we will do everything in our power to destroy his family like he did ours." Lisa said confidently

Evangeline shook her head "Daddy, please this is not the type of man you are. You aren't full of hatred and meanness like her!" she said pointing at her mother.

Robert took his daughter's hand "You need to choose baby girl. You need to choose between me and the life I want for you or this boy. If you do this we can start a new. You can have everything we've dreamed for you. I've sacrificed my entire life for you. I need to know that it wasn't done in vain" 

Evangeline burst into tears "Daddy if you would just talk to him I swear you would see…"

Robert pounded his fist on the table and glared at her. It was the first time he'd ever shown anger toward her "Choose Evangeline"

Evangeline dropped her head then stood up from the table. "I won't! You two can't make me!"

Lisa got up in her face. "Look at me girl. Look hard. Do you think that I would hesitate to protect you and this family from him?"

Evangeline backed away from them both "I hate you for this!" she said running toward the basement.

She slammed the door and plopped on the couch and cried. Looking at the stereo she got up and saw the record was still there. Before turning it on she heard the doorbell. He was here. They were going to force her to do it. She couldn't. She couldn't do it. She turned it on and played the song.

_Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is fine  
Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'  
So hush little baby, don't you cry_

One of these mornings  
You're goin' to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take the sky  
But till that morning  
There's a nothin' can harm you  
With daddy and mammy standin' by

Lisa was upstairs screaming for her to come up and face them. Evangeline turned up the music and let it fill the basement. She remembered Dennis dancing with her. Telling her to remember that moment as the beginning of their life together.

She closed her eyes and felt his love all around her and blocked out the horror upstairs. 

Lisa stormed into the basement and saw Evangeline swaying to that record. She stopped briefly confused but continued toward her. She spun her around shaking her hard.  
"That boy is upstairs. You face him and tell him what you did. You show your father that he can believe in you and trust you or so help me god!"

Evangeline felt numb. She stared at Lisa and wished that she died today with her baby. Lisa grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

Coming to into the Living room she saw Dennis standing there with her father glaring at him. Dennis looked at her and started toward her but her dad grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the door.

Layla came out of her room and crouched at the top of the stairs to see what the noise was about. She saw her daddy holding Dennis and started to run downstairs to help when she saw Evangeline step up to them.

Evangeline grabbed her dads arm "It's okay daddy I can do this" she said in a monotone voice.

Robert let go of Dennis.  
Dennis looked at Evangeline and hugged her tightly. She looked like she'd been through World War III. He didn't recognize her. Her skin was lifeless and her eyes swollen from crying.

"My god what did you people do to her!" he shouted glaring at her parents.

Lisa smiled at Dennis "Evangeline don't you have something to tell Dennis?"

Dennis looked back at Evangeline and stroked her hair. "What is it baby, what did they do to you?" 

Evangeline looked him in the eye and bit her lower lip. "I I…"  
Dennis rubbed her face "We can leave. I told my parents about the baby and they said you could stay with us. I'm taking you with me" he said pulling her to the door.

Evangeline snatched away from him. She thought about her dad's threats to have him arrested and his dad fired. She had to protect him from her and the hatred of her family.

"NO!" she shouted at him.  
Dennis looked at her stunned. "I don't understand" he said confused.  
"There is no me and you. I don't want you. We can never be together," she said holding her stomach bracing herself against the pain.

Dennis eyes teared "What are you saying? Don't let them do this Vangie, I can protect you." 

Evangeline shook her head violently "It's my decision Dennis and I don't want you! I won't sacrifice my future for you. I don't love you, I thought I did I really did but it wasn't love. I just used you to get away from the boredom of my life. I never really wanted to marry you."

Dennis heart stopped. He saw rage in her face and a determination he'd never seen before. He looked at her parents and her mother was grinning. This wasn't the woman he loved. This was someone else "What about our baby?" he asked weakly

Evangeline gave him a hateful glare "I killed it!" she shouted. "I went to an abortion clinic today and murdered it" she screamed bursting into tears.

Layla stood up on the stairs. She couldn't stomach to see Dennis falling backward openly crying. She ran toward her room to get her shoes. She would help him.

Dennis burst into tears "Vangie, no….no…please" he said walking toward her.  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed turning to her daddy who hugged her and stroked her back.

Lisa walked up to a crying Dennis "Now get out. And stay away from her" She said opening the door behind him.

Dennis looked at them all stunned. "Vangie" he said weakly before Lisa pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face.

For a long time Dennis stood on the porch staring at the door. She'd killed their child.  
He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He stepped off the porch in shock and turned back to the house. Looking up he saw Layla climbing out of her window. She jumped down and ran to him.

"Dennis…I'm so sorry" she said   
Dennis looked at her with tears running down his face and smiled "Go back inside Lay Lay this isn't your fault"

Layla grabbed him and hugged him "I love you Dennis I would never hurt you" she said crying begging him to stay.

Dennis hugged her too. He knelt down to her "Tell Evangeline that no matter what I don't blame her. I understand' he said walking away.

Lisa came out of the house "Layla get your tail in here now!" she shouted.  
Layla looked back and ran after Dennis but he was already in the car. She knocked on the window and begged him to open up. He smiled at her and started the car pulling away.

Layla stood in the street crying. She felt her mom grab her and drag her back to the house but all she could do was watch Dennis taillights fade into the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 20 - THE TRUTH**

by tarskeewee08

John sat with his head in his hands. He wanted to stop Candace several times through the story. The more he heard the sicker he became with despair. No one should have to deal with what was forced on his Vangie.

Candace looked at John and softened "Later that night when her parents were asleep she crept to the phone to call me. She told me the whole story asking that I contact my boyfriend Bryce. She wanted to tell Dennis that it was an act on her part and that she would run away with him if he still wanted her. I left my house and walked three blocks to deliver that message. Bryce took me to Dennis house and we saw the paramedics and police cars before we even turned onto the street. Dennis had killed himself.

That was the end of Evangeline as I knew her. When I called her the next day and told her she didn't cry or scream. She simply thanked me for calling and never mentioned Dennis again. It's like she turned it all off. 

Back at school word got out of his suicide and since most knew of their relationship they blamed her. Her senior year was spent in solitude. No prom no nothing. She was ostracized. I tried to reach her but the Vangie I knew was gone. She didn't smile, didn't talk, she just bore down on her studies and prepared for college. Even now she doesn't visit or write. I used to keep in contact with her sister Layla but once she moved to LA I lost all contact. I think about her a lot she was a great friend to me."

John looked at Candace and smiled "Glad that she had a friend like you Candace. I wish she was able to share her pain with you"

Candace blushed "That's my home girl. I still can't get over how she broke his heart. But I know Vangie was just trying to please everyone like she always did. What I don't get is how she could stomach that mother of hers."

John nodded thinking back to the Palace and how Lisa taunted Evangeline. Everything made perfect sense to him. He looked at his watch then picked up the picture of her and Dennis "Can I hold onto this picture" he asked

Candace nodded "Please, take a look around I'm a pack rat, I don't need to hold onto anything else. Keep the picture." She said laughing.

John stood up and helped Candace rise form the couch "Thank you so much for telling me this"

Candace waved her hand "No problem. Do me a favor, take care of my girl. If you can get her pass her guilt you'll find something special in Vangie. I always saw it when we were in school. She has a way of sharing herself with people that makes you feel special. And if she asks about me tell her I miss her."

John smiled at Candace "Will do"  
Candace went to the door and opened it for him.  
"One thing I'm curious about, did Dennis leave a suicide note?"  
Candace frowned "I think his mother had something that he left for Vangie but I don't know if she got it. Vangie wouldn't talk to me after that day."

John nodded and walked off the porch. He was going to back to Llanview to face Evangeline.

Evangeline came in the apartment and dropped her briefcase. She was exhausted. Her mom had come to the office and prattled on about family and responsibility. She had no desire to fight with her so she listened and agreed. She walked over to her bedroom taking off her suit jacket. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower.

After stepping out of her shoe, she heard the doorbell ring. Confused she walked to the door and asked who it was. Looking through the peep hole she saw it was Layla.

She opened the door and Layla walked in "What's going on?"  
Layla smiled "I think I met someone" she said excitedly walking over to the couch.  
Evangeline closed the door. "Layla I am really not in the mood"  
Layla frowned "You are never in the mood for me."  
Evangeline pulled off her other shoe and stared at her sister "Okay who is this somebody you met?"

"Officer Antonio Vega" Layla said with her hands on her hips rolling her neck.

Evangeline looked at her confused "What?"  
"Why do you say it like that?" Layla asked frustrated.

Evangeline walked over to the lounge chair next to the couch and sat down. She'd never really been a sister to her. She was off in college when Layla was dating and going through teenage angst. Leaving her home alone with her parents probably made that stage in her life even more difficult. "Sorry" she said struggling to make girl talk with her.

Layla rolled her eyes "Why do I bother."  
Evangeline felt guilt at the comment and tried again "Okay tell me what's going on with Antonio"  
Layla smiled "He asked me out. He's taking me to Ultra violet tonight. I really don't have anything nice other than the dress I wore last night to dinner with you and mom. Can I raid your closet?"

Evangeline softened. "Help yourself…" before she could finish her statement Layla was off the couch heading to her bedroom. She laughed to herself and heard the doorbell again. 

Frowning she got up and went to it confused as to who it was. She opened it surprised to see John standing there.

"Hey" he said smiling at her  
"Hey" she said uncomfortably  
"Is this a bad time?"  
Evangeline looked back into the apartment and then at him. "Actually it is"  
John stared at her "We need to talk"  
She rolled her eyes "I'm really not in the mood"   
John touched her face "I miss you"  
Evangeline softened at his touch "I miss you too" she said weakly

John smiled and stepped closer to her. She started to back away but couldn't. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on her lips. "Please let me in"

Evangeline stared in his blue eyes and melted. She stepped aside and let him come into the apartment. John walked in with his hands in his pocket. He stopped in the living room and faced her. Watching her close the door he thought about all that Candace said to him and he wanted to hold her and erase that heavy burden she carried. Evangeline frowned at how he stared at her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Before John could respond Layla came out of the bedroom with three dresses in hand "Which one Vangie" she said and then stopped and looked at John.

"What are you doing here?" Layla said nastily  
"Hello to you too Layla" John replied

Evangeline watched the exchange between the two of them confused "What's going on?"

Layla rolled her eyes and looked at her sister "He came back to the Palace last night and gave me the third degree about Dennis"

Evangeline looked at him confused "You did what?"  
John saw the look on her face and said nothing.

"He sure did. All but accused me hiding something. Wait let me see your exact words is that I have baggage!"

John shook his head and saw the angry look on Evangeline's face. "Can we talk?"  
Evangeline looked at Layla "Take all three and call me in the morning to tell me how the date went" she said opening the door for Layla to leave.

Layla glared at John again and then picked up her purse "Thanks" she said to her sister and walked out.

Evangeline slammed the door "Why in the hell would you question her about Dennis! That's none of your business John!" she said clinching her fist fighting against her anger.

John saw the anger that always appeared when Evangeline was cornered. He understood it now. It was her defense mechanism. After years of suppressing her rage at what her parents did to her she's now finding it hard to control. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I want to talk to you."

Evangeline glared at him "Not about Dennis!"  
"Why not Van?" he asked concerned  
"Its personal and you have no right! It's my personal business"

John shook his head "You're wrong I love you and I have every right"

Evangeline walked into the kitchen "What is it going to take for you to understand that I don't want your love" she said grabbing a glass to get something to drink. She needed an aspirin for the headache she's had all day.

"If you don't want my love what just happened between us five minutes ago at that door. You didn't turn me away. I felt it when I kissed you"

She went through the cabinets looking for her aspirin. Where the hell was it?

"You're scared and it all comes back to Dennis" he said getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Evangeline slammed the cabinet and started opening the drawers. Why couldn't she find the pills? Her head was pounding harder.

"You are in pain because of something that happened to you long ago and I really believe that together Van, we can beat it. If only you will trust me. 

Evangeline slammed the drawer and squeezed her eyes shut "Stop" she said under her breath. John walked closer to her "Please baby just calm down and talk to me." She kept shaking her head "Stop" is all she could whisper. John was standing next to her. "You can do this Van, you can face it"

Evangeline screamed "STOP!" and slammed the glass on the counter breaking it in her hand. John saw the blood immediately and grabbed her hand. He pushed the dishtowel into it to stop the bleeding. Evangeline kept shaking her head and he saw tears coming down her cheeks.

He walked to her the couch "Hold this and keep the pressure on."  
He went to her bathroom and got her first aid kit. Coming into the living room he found her still with her eyes closed. "Let me see" he said taking her hand. The cut wasn't deep but it was bleeding a lot. He looked up at her "Does it hurt?"

Evangeline shook her head no but kept her eyes closed. Her hair was in her face so he couldn't really see her but he thought she was crying. These emotional breakdowns had him concerned. Maybe he was wrong to think he could walk her through her pain. Maybe it was time for a professional. Cleaning her wound and dressing it was easy. The wound on her heart was another matter altogether.

When he was done he rose and sat next to her. Pulling her to his chest she wrapped her arm around him and relaxed some. "Can I tell you how I see you?" he asked

She said nothing but he knew she heard him "I see you as compassionate, beautiful, intelligent, complicated and witty. You are for me the most charismatic woman I've ever met. Without trying you could break hearts with your smile. You make me feel stronger when you allow me to comfort you, like now"

Evangeline heard him say wonderful things about her but felt nothing. She clung to him tighter and kept her eyes closed. If he would just let Dennis go she could force it all back down and they could just be together. She didn't want to deal with the past. And if she did she was certain it would destroy her.

She wanted to stop the pain. She needed to find a way to shut it out. Lifting her head she rose from his chest. Seeing the sincere way he looked at her made her want him more. Reaching up she kissed him. He pulled her close moving her hair out of her face to kiss her back. Maneuvering her body she climbed onto his lap and started kissing his face then neck.

John felt the urgent need from her for them to make love. She was using her hand that wasn't cut to try top open his shirt and kissing him feverishly.

"Van, wait…we need to," she stuck her tongue back in his mouth and kissed him again. Pulling up her skirt to her waist she straddled him. He tried to break away from her kisses as she clung to him and kissed him more. "Van, stop" he said pushing her away. "I need to talk to you"

Evangeline looked him in his face "I don't want to talk, I want to forget. Can't you do that for me….just make it stop for a little while?" 

John saw the desperation in her face and didn't know what to do. He wanted to make love to her but not like this. She wasn't with him not the way they were when they made love. She was empty. "Not this way" he said tenderly.

Evangeline shook her head and climbed off of him pulling her skirt down "You don't get it do you'

John looked at her confused "Get what?"   
"That I don't want you to save me. I just want you to let me be"  
John looked at her "It's more than saving you. I'm trying to find you. What you give people is fake. I want to know you. The girl from 17 who believed in love"

Evangeline frowned "The what?"  
John didn't want to get into it this way. His instinct told him if he pushed that hard it could have an explosive result.

"I mean…I want to know you before you became jaded and changed"

Evangeline looked at him "John I care for you I really do. But if you think that uncovering some deep dark secret of mine will make me love you even more you're wrong."

John smiled "You said love me more"  
Evangeline frowned "What?"  
"You said love me more" he said leaning into her.  
"Well I meant…"   
"I know what you meant and I'm glad you are moving forward with actually saying it" he said kissing her forehead  
She laughed and pushed him back "You're twisting things"  
"Nope just listening to the woman I love express her feeling for me.  
"I'm tired" she said leaning deeper into the couch  
"I know, I can tell" he said reaching for her. "Can I stay the night?"

Evangeline smiled and rose from the couch. She extended her hand and he took it. She led him to the bedroom where she allowed him to comfort her and ease away some of her resistance. She was glad he believed in them and wouldn't give up. She needed that.


	20. Chapter 20

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 21 - BETRAYAL**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline felt his lips on her breast and moaned.

Coming out of her sleep she could feel his hands caressing her body. Opening her eyes dreamily she saw the top of his head as he trailed kisses from her nipple to her navel. With his free hand he reached between her legs and parted them. With his index finger he massaged her honey spot making her moan. She squeezed her eyes tighter fighting the urge to moan louder. "You awake?" she heard him whisper into her face.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. "Yes" she moaned softly.  
"Good" he said kissing her and climbing on top of her. She parted her legs wider and let him ease in between them. His kisses became more intense so she grabbed his hair tightly. He slid his hands under her hips and lifted her so he could enter with ease. Opening her eyes she saw that he was staring into her face. "I love you" he said passionately. She tried to speak but he quickened his pace and she used extra effort to maintain her breathing. "I'm in love with you" he said this time making a tear escape from her. She clung tighter to him.

"I know you love me" he said kissing her face where the tear rolled. She nodded at the statement. Her responding that way made him smile wider. He buried his head in her hair and slipped his arm underneath her holding her tighter as he released his love inside of her. She could feel his heartbeat matching hers and climaxed with him. With his weight on her and his love inside of her she rubbed his back "I'm falling in love with you too" she said softly. John lifted his head and looked in her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt it too and wanted him to know it. She was scared, but desperate to be free from her pain. He touched her face. "I know how hard that was for you, but understand if you trust me with your heart I won't hurt you" he said kissing her lips. She blinked and let some loose tears escape. "I trust you" she said smiling. John pulled out of her and she rolled over onto his chest. He rubbed her back and they drifted back to sleep.

That Morning 

Evangeline heard the alarm going off and opened her eyes. John's arm was heavily draped across her pinning her underneath him. Gently she moved his arm and reached to turn it off. She lay back and looked into his face. In the middle of the night he'd reached for her like he does often and made love to her. Yet something changed. In the glow of his ongoing expression of love for her she felt stronger. She told him that she was falling in love with him. Smiling at him she moved some hair out of his face. She was in love again and the world didn't stop. It was good to have something that belonged to her untouched by her parents. She rolled back onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Maybe now was the time to deal with Dennis. The thought of him still made her heart beat faster but Johns love gave her courage. Life wasn't all pain and he'd showed her that with his persistent need to save her. Today was Thursday and they both needed to get to work. But she thought she would surprise him with breakfast in bed first. Getting up she went to the foot for the bed for her robe. It was under his suit jacket that she picked up. While moving it a picture floated out of it to the floor. She bent over to pick it up. Turning it over her heat stopped. The floor fell out from under her and she fought the urge to faint from the onslaught of pain.

John rolled over and moved his arm. He didn't feel her next to him so he opened his eyes. Looking across the room he saw her in the chair staring at him. He sat up and smiled "Morning beautiful what time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Hearing nothing from her he focused his vision to see her "What's wrong?"

Evangeline rose from her chair with her arms folded and walked over to him. She laid the picture in his lap. John looked down and saw what it was and then looked at her. She was glaring at him "How could you!" she seethed.

John sat up straight and picked up the picture "I can explain"  
"Did you investigate me?"  
John rubbed his jaw trying to find a way to get into this with her "It wasn't like that"  
"You did, you went and investigated me. This picture it was taken by Candace..did you see her?" she asked walking away from the bed and pacing the floor.

John watched her. Last night she'd said she was falling in love with him and he was in fear that it all could be undone with this moment "Yes" he said softly

She spun around and yelled at him "You went and investigated me!"  
"Van, let me explain this it's not how you think"

Evangeline put both her hands in her hair and grabbed her long tresses tightly stretching her face. "What did she tell you! What did she say?" 

John knew that at this point all he could say to her was the truth "She told me everything"  
Evangeline's eyes got big and she started gasping for air "My baby? Dennis? All of it?" she said stunned.

He looked at her frightened for what she was going through at that moment "Yes"

"Get out!" Evangeline yelled throwing his shoes at him. She picked up the clock off the dresser and snatched the cord from the wall then threw it at him missing his head by inches. "Get out!" she yelled looking for something else to throw. This time John leaped from the bed and ran toward her pulling her close.

"Stop Van," he said through gasps of breath. She hit him hard across the face with her fist and kept screaming. He was blinded temporarily from the blow and shocked from her strength. He grabbed her arms pinning them to her as she kicked and squirmed. Using his strength he carried her to the bed and half threw half fell with her on top of it. He could hear her screams but they were so quick and so frantic he couldn't make them out. He lay on top of her and pinned her further into the bed until he felt some of it pass. She cried and moaned underneath him. Finally when he thought she was exhausted he loosened his hold on her and rose up. Evangeline put her face in the comforter and stifled her cries.

John sat up on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. They remained like that for over 20 minutes before she pulled herself up and away from him.

"How could you betray me like that? I trusted you. You said you loved me and yet you investigate me like I am one of your cases." she choked out.

John looked at her hurt. "Baby, it wasn't like that. I wanted to help you and you kept shutting me out. I turned to Layla for help and she shut me out. I just wanted to know what kept you in such pain."

Evangeline moved her hair from her face which was partially wet from her tears and sweat. "You wanted to know hunh" she said panting and glaring at him "Okay fine. Now you know that I murdered my baby and then drove my boyfriend to suicide. Now you know!" she snapped

He reached for her but she moved further away "That's not what happened. Your parents did something cruel. It was abuse what they put you through…"

"Shut up! Don't blame my folks! It was me! I was the whore! I am the murderer! I destroyed Dennis!" 

John blinked at her in surprise. Her view of herself sadden him. "That's not true. You had no knowledge of what your mother planned for you…'

"Not true! Who doesn't know they're in an abortion clinic? I passed the Bar with a perfect score the first time taking it but I don't know when I'm in an abortion clinic?" she said sarcastically

John moved closer to her "You didn't know Van, she tricked you. You tried to protect Dennis and never intended for him to kill himself..."

"Stop it! I know what happened!" she yelled jumping from the bed and moving across the room angrily "You had no right John no right whatsoever to invade my privacy. No right to dig in my past. Who the hell do you think you are!"

John got up angry "I'm the man that loves you dammit! The man that wants to share his life with you! Maybe I was wrong to go behind your back but I have every right to want to know the woman that I love and help her to be healthy and whole"

Evangeline sneered at him "Are you calling me crazy? Is that what it is? Poor screwed up Vangie…let me put on my inspector gadget hat and find out what makes her so crazy" she said mockingly.

John looked at her hurt "That's not fair and you know it"  
"I'll tell you what I know. I know that I was a fool to think that I was in love with you. A fool to ever trust you" she spat.

John walked over to her and pushed her up against the wall "If you do what Lisa wants, if you become her and throw us away then yes you are a fool!" he snapped

She looked at him with pain in her eyes "I'm not my mother" she said weakly  
"Then stop acting like it! Own your mistakes and pain. Own them and then let it go" he said

"You go to hell!" she said pushing him off her and escaping to the bathroom. John heard the door slam and punched the wall hard enough to leave an impression.

His hand hurt but not even close to how his heart felt. He went to the door and knocked repeatedly "Open it Van and face us!" he said angrily.

She said nothing and John leaned against it. "Dammit" he shouted aloud. Finally relenting he went to the bed and got his clothes putting them on. Once dressed he saw the picture on the floor and picked it up. He walked over to the bathroom door and slid it under it "You are stronger than this Van, when you realize that call me" he said then walked out of her place. 

Evangeline sat on the back of the toilet and looked at the picture he slid under the door. She heard what he said and fought the urge to go back to him. Getting up she retrieved the picture and traced Dennis's face with her finger. He was as handsome as she remembered him. Clutching the picture to her chest she sat on her tiled bathroom floor and rocked back and forth crying.

"Dennis I'm so sorry" she said softly to herself embracing the grief of his death all over again. She lay on the bathroom floor and cried the tears she refused to let go of when she was 17. The pain of it all made her spin out of control.


	21. Chapter 21

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 22 - LISA AND JOHN**

by tarskeewee08

John walked into his office and slammed the door. He was so angry he wanted to hit something. Kicking the chair in front of him he fought the urge to take it and throw it against the wall. The door opened and Antonio walked in "What's going on?" he asked concerned at the anger he saw on his friends face.

John paced with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair "I can't get through to her. No matter what I say or what I do I can't get through to her" 

Antonio frowned "Who? Who are you trying to get through too?"  
John shook his head "It's that mother of hers. She messed with her head and it's just beyond my control"

Antonio watched his friend and knew it must be Evangeline that he was talking about. "Man first you have to calm down"

John looked at him angrily "You have no idea how calm I've tried to be. Now its time to get angry. Its time to do something"

Antonio shook his head "Whatever it is between you two….anger is not the way to go."  
John looked up at him confused "What?"

Antonio bent over and picked up the chair. "I met their mom and she's a trip, but from what I can tell she has used her manipulative ways to control those two. If you want to reach her man you have to let her reach out to you. Don't try to control her"

John looked at Antonio and got what he was saying "You got a point"  
Antonio smiled "Of course I do."

John walked around to his desk and sat down. He'd been pushing Van to face her pain. Pushing as hard as her parents pushed her to cover it up. It was no wonder that she responded to him the way she did. No wonder it got out of control whenever he got to close. He needed to allow her to face it on her own. He would do what Antonio suggested and back off. He'd give her some space.

Evangeline walked into her office to find Eugene Barker waiting. She jumped at the site of him and had to cover her surprise. "What are you doing in here?" she said walking to her desk.

"My brother's pretty pissed" he said looking her up and down.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. "And that's my problem how?"  
Eugene laughed "Remind me again why we never fucked" he asked licking his lips  
"Oh that's an easy one, you turn my stomach. And please don't speak to me in that manner or I'll call security to drag you out" she said growing more uncomfortable.

Eugene stared at her lustfully "Sorry about the parting of ways between you and my brother but there will be some changes in the wind. I am extending you an invitation to be apart of my team"

Evangeline frowned "So that's what this is about, you set up my sister to piss me off and force me to drop your brother while he's still under a federal/state investigation. Then when the dust settles you become reigning king?"

Eugene smiled and walked around her desk to face her "I have a new partner and you come highly recommended in more ways than one." He said staring down at her looking into her blouse.

Evangeline moved so that his viewpoint was less intrusive "I beg your pardon? A partner? Exactly why are you here Eugene?"

Eugene stepped back and smiled "Just a friendly visit to let you know that I'll be in touch. Oh and I saw your sister, she's as tasty as you" he said walking toward the door.

Evangeline watched him exit and reached for the phone. She called federal prosecutor Davis to arrange a meeting. She wanted to deal with Eugene Barker now.

Layla walked into Capricorn and went to the bar. She'd had a wonderful time with Antonio last night. He taught her how to salsa and they danced until sunrise. She smiled to herself thinking of him.

"Beautiful smile" a voice said from behind the bar.  
Layla looked up and saw it was the man with the dreadlocks she's seen a couple of times.   
"Thanks"  
"What would you like to drink" he asked leaning on the bar and flashing his pearly whites at her.  
"A chocolate martini "she said bushing.  
Extending his hand to her he introduced himself 'Name is RJ Gannon and yours?"  
Layla accepted his hand shake "I'm Layla Williamson"  
"Williamson?" RJ said raising his eyebrow "Any relation to Evangeline?"

Layla smiled broadly "Yes that's my sister" she said excitedly "How do you know my sister?"  
RJ smirked "We used to be close"  
Layla looked at him and got what he implied "Okay" she said uncomfortably  
"So what do you do Ms. Layla?" he asked staring into her face  
"I'm an actress" she said smiling.  
RJ laughed "Really? Now why would an actress come to Llanview?"   
Layla blushed "Long story and I'd rather not talk about it"

Handing her the drink RJ watched her closely as she sipped her martini. He looked up to see Eugene Barker step in the door and nodded. Eugene sauntered over to the bar and took the seat next to her. Layla moved over slightly and smiled at him still sipping on her drink.

"What's a sexy woman like you doing drinking in a bar alone" Eugene asked staring at her intensely

Layla looked at him and blushed at the compliment. She thrived on attention, which is why she wanted to be an actress. Years of being invisible to her family had left her with low self esteem. "Who says I'm alone?" she said saucily to the attractive Italian man.

RJ smiled "She's a feisty one"   
Eugene looked at RJ "Just like I like em"  
Layla rolled her eyes and played with the stem of her martini glass.  
"She's an actress" RJ said staring at her  
Eugene smiled broaden "Now that's interesting because I've produced several independent films out of Llanview"

Layla looked at him in awe "You're a producer?"  
Eugene nodded and accepted the drink being offered to him by RJ."I sure am but there really only for serious actresses"  
Layla nodded "I'm a serious actress and I've done a few plays too"  
Eugene leaned in closer "These movies require a commitment that you don't get from a play. They have an adult theme"  
Layla stared at him and then RJ and frowned "Porno?"  
RJ and Eugene laughed. "Not exactly but they are erotic" Eugene replied casually

Layla felt uncomfortable and wanted to escape them both at that moment "I'm not interested in anything like that"  
Eugene frowned "Here's my card. It's just an audition and if it's not anything you would want to do no sweat. Just hold onto it and keep all avenues open."  
Layla looked at the card and after several minutes accepted it "Thank you" she said softly

Eugene smiled and winked at RJ "See you later bro" he said rising and finishing his drink  
Layla turned to him "What's your name?"  
"Just call me Gene" he said walking away.  
Layla studied the card it only had 'Divas Studio' on it with a phone number and no name.  
"Is he legit?" she asked RJ  
RJ smiled at her. "As legit as they come." He said walking away.  
Layla stuck the card in her purse. Maybe she'd check into it further she thought.

John couldn't concentrate…he sat at his desk staring at his paperwork and kept seeing Evangeline's face when she screamed at him for breaking her trust. A knock at the door caused him to come out of the simmering hatred he was feeling toward Lisa Williamson. "Come back I'm busy!" he shouted aggravated.

Lisa pushed the door open and stepped through it "Well this won't take long" she said nastily closing it and glaring at him.

John looked at the woman that called herself a mother and smirked "I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit"

Lisa smiled and walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. She never took her eyes off him and she saw the disgust on his face. She found that interesting since she hadn't bared her fangs to him. Not yet. "I'm here about my daughter."

John raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair "Really? What about her?"

Lisa put her purse in her lap and looked around "How long have you been a cop?"  
"More years than I care to count" he said still staring at her with disgust

Lisa looked back at him "All you aspire to do is be a cop I assume?"  
"Your point?" John was working hard to maintain his cool. He wanted deal with Lisa in the way you want to silence the school yard bully.

"My point is that you and my daughter are not a match. Evangeline has a promising future and its important she remained committed to it. Since I've arrived to Llanview she has been sullen and miserable. She's too much a sweetheart to tell you that there is no connection between the two of you, that's her mother's job"

John laughed, he couldn't help himself. Lisa was as crazy as she was dangerous. "Did it ever occur to you that your presence in Llanview inspired this mood?"

Lisa looked at him shocked "Excuse me, don't speak to me like that"

"I'll speak to you anyway I like. You're a controlling, manipulative, mean woman. The things you've done to your children make me want to throw you in a cell downstairs with all the other child abusers!"

Lisa put her hand to her chest and became flushed with anger "How dare you! You know nothing of my relationship with my girls"

John sneered at her and rose from his chair. He walked around and sat on the edge of his desk and leaned over to face her "You don't fool me. I see you. The real you. The woman that is sadistically happy when her children are in the most pain. Your antics destroyed something beautiful in your daughter. Something apparently you were jealous of. Her spirit. You tortured teenagers and forced a child to take his own life because you were too selfish to put the needs of your daughter first. Evangeline is accomplished. She became everything you and your husband wanted. And in exchange she gave up on any happiness of her own"

John narrowed his blue eyes on Lisa and leaned even closer "That makes you a monster. A cruel, sadistic, evil woman masquerading as someone's mother."

Lisa dropped her hand and glared at John "Okay, you want the truth here it is. Evangeline is my child. That's right detective….my child! No matter how hard you try to make her succumb with that pathetic example of manhood you tote between your legs….you'll never break the hold I have over her. She'll always strive to please me and her father. Because that's who I raised her to be."

Lisa smiled and leaned back into Johns face "I've known her since she came into this world. I taught her to walk and talk. She'll be what I want her to be whether she wants too or not. I tried to give you a break and let you escape my wrath. But you want war? You got it"

Lisa got up from her chair and headed to the door, she turned and laughed at the look of revulsion on John's face "Find another piece of ass detective, my daughter is off limits!"

John watched Lisa slam out and kept reminding himself that he didn't hit women. If he suspected that she was a monster he just saw the hard cold truth. She was that and much more.

How did Evangeline come from something like that? Antonio told him to back off and give her space. But he couldn't sit back and watch this woman play on her daughter's demons. He wouldn't do it. Some way he'd win this battle against Lisa. He hadn't begun to fight.


	22. Chapter 22

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 23 - FIGHTING FOR LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline stared out of the window in her office. She was exhausted. The more she tried to make the flood of emotions cursing through her veins stop the more drained she became. John was right. It was up to her to get pass these issues. But her guilt and grief were a part of her. She's had it since his death. There was no escaping it.

Dennis killed himself. The last words he heard from her were ones proclaiming their love to be a lie. What did he think when he put the barrel of that gun in his mouth. Did he hate her for what she'd done to him? Of course he did…just like she hated herself. After Candace called and told her he died she went numb. The shock and horror of what happened shut her down. She told her father what happened and she could see the regret on his face. Lisa however excused it as a senseless tragedy and forced everyone to the table for dinner.

She sat at the dinner table and her mom carried on like it was nothing. Layla glared at her through dinner and whatever bond they had disappeared. Something else replaced it. Her dad showered her with just as much affection as before. It was like it was her reward for disposing of him. She wasn't allowed to go to the funeral and his name was never mentioned in her home. Making her internalize everything more.

She loved her parents. But she couldn't process how to love and hate them at the same time. So instead she bought into the lie and lived it for her own sanity. To her the horrid things done to her and Dennis were a distant faded obscure memory.

She spent her adulthood in empty relationships. Using sex as a way to get the closeness she craved, but choosing men that would settle for less intimacy. Her relationship with RJ was satisfying. He fed her needs and accepted little in return. She liked that. She should have kept that with him. Then she could go through life protected from herself. Closed off from the horror of who she was.

But it didn't last. Like most men he eventually had hopes of knowing her heart and she knew it had to end. But what she hadn't anticipated is what one night in Mary's basement with a handsome detective would do to her. She tried to dismiss the desire for him as just sex, but from the moment he touched her something ignited and she's been unable to extinguish it since.

John investigating her didn't really hurt. Not as much as she told him it did. What hurt was his discovering the truth about her. Knowing who she really was. He sees the monster in her, he has too. How could he want a woman capable of the cruelty she was capable of?

Now she's pushed him away without telling him that he'd awakened something in her that she forgot existed. He gave her strength in his touch and courage in his faith. She wished that she could give him the woman he wanted. But Dennis and her father had a grip on her that even John's love couldn't break.

Dennis haunted her nights and days and reminded her constantly that the life she's leading is one she chose over him and her child. Her happiness is not a luxury she was entitled too since it came at the cost of his love for her. Everything about Evangeline Williamson esq. was a lie. A 'Fake' as john said. She was who her daddy had molded her to be nothing more.

A man wanting to discover her true nature would never be allowed too. That's the bargain she made with herself after Dennis died. That's the choice she made for her father.

Daddy, are you satisfied? By over achieving she accomplished each of his dreams. Some of them he was able to witness before he died.

She smiled.

She loved her father and always wanted his love in return. He showed it whenever she pleased him and held it back from her as punishment when she didn't. She knew she couldn't make it up to Dennis and her baby….but she hoped that she could make it up to her daddy for failing him. She worked tirelessly to make that happen and just when she was set to try her first case he slipped away from her. She wanted him to release her. Tell her she'd done well and set her free from the oppressive hold that only a parent can have over a child. But she never got that release and her mother kept raising the bar.

Her mother was the cause of her pain. As much as she was fearless to those that tried to control or destroy her, she had no courage when it came to Lisa. She was raised to believe and obey everything that Lisa said. As an adult she knew her mother was sick.  
Yet Lisa's smothering and demanding nature was welcomed by her. It was fuel to the fire of guilt that raged inside. It kept her emotionally unavailable to everyone. Evangeline knew that what she did to Dennis….was what Lisa did to her family. Maybe she was her mother's daughter.

But Layla was different. With all of Lisa's judgment and cruelty Layla never gave up her spirit. Even thinking back to the when she was young girl, Lisa constantly taunted her younger daughter. Calling Layla to dark…or complaining that her hair was to nappy. Constantly holding Evangeline up to be the epitome of beauty….while reminding Layla of the contrasts between the two of them. She watched this and never protected Layla from Lisa tyranny. Leaving home as soon as she could and visiting less and less, Layla was forced to endure by herself. Just another thing she carried extreme guilt over.

She cringed at the thought of failing her sister.

Folding her arms Evangeline felt the coldness in her well up. She sat on her office sofa and tried to keep her tears back. Layla once admired and worshiped her but after Dennis came into their lives it became a competition. She and Dennis thought it was cute. He took extra care of Layla's crush and made her sister feel just as special as he made her feel. When Dennis died she understood why he sister blamed her. She would never forgive her for what she'd done to the boy they both loved.

Facing her demons meant dealing with her family. The family that on the surface was a all American middle class dream. A successful father with great standing in the community, a beautiful mother that doted on her children in public and actively supported promoted their Norman Rockwell lifestyle, and two children that always appeared well behaved and adjusted. What a joke it was to be a part of the Williamson clan. The truth was stranger than fiction.

Hearing a knock at her door she looked up. In walked John, Prosecutor Davis and Antonio. Evangeline frowned to see them all together. She'd called Davis to meet about Eugene but she wasn't prepared to face John. It was still too raw for her. Davis saw the confusion on her face and spoke first "Ms. Williamson I asked them to come" 

Evangeline looked at John who stared at her. The tension between the two of them in that exchange made Davis frown and Antonio look away. She got up and went to her desk "Everyone have a seat and I will tell you what I know"

Antonio and Davis sat but John leaned against the door. She tried to ignore the longing look in his hypnotic blue eyes. Each time she looked in those eyes she lost her resistance. She told them of Eugene's visit and threats and she could see Johns face flush with anger. Davis and Antonio just nodded as if they already knew this info and that made her concerned.

"Evangeline there is something you should know" Davis said sitting up in his chair.  
"Okay" she said hesitantly  
"Eugene has been under constant surveillance for the past 13 months. The indictments we are bringing down against his brother don't include him. We had nothing concrete to link him to his crime family"

Evangeline shrugged "I already know this"  
John rose from the door "What you don't know is that the Feds have an informant. Someone that's clued them in on what Eugene wants. And his latest obsession is you"

Evangeline sighed, "I know that already. I've put up with his taunts and flirtations for years"  
John frowned at her "Now see I find that interesting, why would you entertain that type of ….."  
Davis interrupted "The informant says that Eugene employed RJ Gannon. He thought by getting close to him he could have access to you. But you ended your relationship with RJ unexpectedly, before he could use him against you."

Now Evangeline became alarmed "RJ?" she said feeling her temper rise. "RJ is working for Eugene?"

Davis nodded "I don't think that he knew of Eugene's nefarious intentions where you are concerned. But Eugene wanted to gain his trust so he could be useful"

Evangeline avoided John's eyes again and looked across the room. Her poor judgment and insistence on surrounding herself with dangerous men could have cost her big time.

Antonio felt sorry for her and spoke up "Layla is also in trouble Van"  
Evangeline looked at him shocked "What?"  
Davis shot Antonio a heated glared at Antonio for telling to much to soon "Well, Eugene set Layla up to get you to dump his brother as a client. Now that you quit and working to protect your sister, he hopes to force you to come to him when he uses her for some other purposes"

"What other purposes!" Evangeline asked angrily  
John came closer to her desk "The informant saw Layla arrive at a studio that Eugene owns. It's a studio that does adult entertainment"

Evangeline jumped up panicked "When? Where?"  
John came over closer to her and grabbed her hand "Nothing happened. She just did a couple of photos. It's the hook they use to gain the trust of young girls. Next time it won't be as innocent."

Evangeline backed away from John "Where is she?"  
"I checked and she's back at the hotel with your mother."

Evangeline shot Davis a angry look "You bastard!" she hissed, "You knew they were using Layla to get to me all along. You knew that when she was arrested. When I had to plead her out. You knew that when we offered you the Columbian contact!"

Davis shook his head "We had no proof. We had to wait and get a solid read on this situation. You were right about the drug trafficking not being related to the Barkers. We had no idea about Eugene's real motives until now."

"Liar!" she screamed.  
Davis glared at Evangeline "You made a deal and I came to collect. We need yours and your sisters cooperation"

John looked at him angrily "I won't have her anywhere near that creep. I won't allow it.  
Evangeline bit her lip and looked at John "That's not your call"  
John looked back at her hurt "Do you understand what he wants to do. He wants to wire you and possibly Layla and have you entrap this man. That's too dangerous."

"Maybe there is another way." Antonio said, "Maybe we can just use her to get next to RJ."

John looked at him angrily "No!"  
Evangeline nodded "I could do that. RJ wouldn't hurt me and I can handle him"

Davis shook his head "I want Layla involved too. She has the access now to infiltrate that porn ring. Girls as young as 15 are being used by these men"

Evangeline put her hand to her mouth "What about the informant, can't you use him instead of my sister. Can't he tell you the details of this?"

Davis shook his head "The informant is under Fredrick...he doesn't work for Eugene so he can't give us a clue. RJ Gannon is dealing with illegal sale and transport of guns so he would be useless in the workings of this porn ring."

John looked at her "I won't let you near this man. You or your sister, its too dangerous"  
Evangeline saw the concern on his face and wanted to touch him. She resisted that urge and moved further away from him. "I need to talk to Layla. We'll come to the station tomorrow to discuss how we can assist."

Prosecutor Davis rose and so did Antonio. They thanked Evangeline and walked out. John didn't leave. He just stared at her. "Is this your penance? Another way to punish yourself rather than face what haunts you?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him to her desk before he stopped her grabbing her arms "I know the truth remember. I know what makes you want to be with low life scum and defend them. It's because of your own self-loathing. You chose to be a lawyer to make your family proud, but you wanted to taint your career choice by defending the likes of Eugene Barker."

Evangeline laughed, "There you go psycho analyzing me again"

"Lisa came to visit me"

She narrowed her eyes on him "What?"

"She came to tell me to stay away from you. Informing me that I wasn't good enough and that you'd agree. That she controlled you and your life because she was her mother. Is that true? Are you her puppet? Or are you your own woman?"

Evangeline snatched herself from his grip and glared at him "This isn't going to work John, your attempt to use reverse psychology on me so that I can be rid of Lisa. Better men than you have tried."

John flinched at the insult. He hid his hurt because he knew that was Evangeline's way of disarming people when she felt attacked "Okay, if you don't love yourself to want more out of life fine. What about your sister? Are you seriously going to sit back and let them use her like this? Put her in danger?"

Evangeline bit her lower lip and looked down "I don't want Layla used. But you and Antonio can protect us. Besides she signed a plea deal, she has to be involved or sent back to prison."

"If you do this we work as a team. I mean it Van, no renegade stuff on your part. Everything you do will be done with me monitoring you every step of the way."

Evangeline said nothing. She just stared at him.

John rubbed his jaw. "You look tired"  
Evangeline ran her hands through her hair "I'm fine"  
John touched her face "No, you're not. Can't you see that?"

She looked at him again pulled in by his love. "We said all we had to say to each other this morning"

He smiled "You know that's not true. I can't give up on us. I considered letting you work this out on your own, but after meeting with your mother I knew better"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and sighed, "I can handle Lisa"

John stepped closer to her "No, you can't. Together though we can" before she escaped him he pulled her close "I love you"

Looking into his eyes she shook her head slowly "You can't. Not after knowing what I did"

John moved some loose strands of hair from her face "I love you even more after learning of what was done to you"

Crying she put her arms around his waist "I want to get pass it. I really do. I still can't face it though"  
John smiled at her "I know baby. It's hard and it's been a long time since you dealt with Dennis but together we can face it."

She allowed him to pull her into his arms and rested her head on his chest "Thank you John" she said weakly

John rubbed her hair and said nothing. Not only was he struggling on how to help her regain control of her own life without Lisa's influence….but now she was in danger and he had to protect her from it. With all the forces working to pull them apart. They always ended up like this. Their love was stronger than either of them knew at this point.


	23. Chapter 23

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 24 - RUNNING AWAY**

by tarskeewee08

Pressing 12, Evangeline waited as the doors to the elevator closed taking her to Layla's floor. She needed to talk to Layla about her photo shoot today. The girl was clueless to the type of people she was dealing with. Evangeline sighed as the elevator dinged for the 12th floor. Communicating with her sister was never something that she was good at.

Walking to her hotel room she thought about the moment earlier with John. What would she do without his faith in them? In her own way she needed that now more than anything.

Layla answered the door before Evangeline could finish knocking.

"Van, what are you doing here?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

Evangeline looked at the skimpy outfit Layla wore and frowned "Who were you expecting?"

Walking into the room she noticed pictures laid out on Layla's bed. "Did you take these today?"

Layla rolled her eyes and closed the door "That's my business"

Evangeline picked up the photos. They were headshots and pretty standard. She looked at Layla. "We need to talk"

Layla walked over and snatched them from her hand "I have plans and don't want to talk"

Evangeline sat on her bed "Sit down."  
Layla looked at her sister ready to protest but thought better of it when she saw the serious look on her face.

"What is it now?" she asked clearly annoyed.  
"The guy that you took photos with today is part of the same group of thugs that set you up."

Layla stared at Evangeline with no reaction.  
"Did you hear me?"  
Layla smirked "You're jealous!"  
Evangeline looked at her confused "What?"  
"You heard me you're jealous. I'm finally doing something on my own with out you or momma and you can't stand it. I'm not momma's puppet like you. I live for me. This here is for me!" she said shaking the photos in Evangeline's face before putting them back in the portfolio folder.

Rising from the bed Evangeline stood over her sister and glared "I need you to listen to me. I need you to let go of whatever hatred or distrust you have of me and really listen. These men are not who they present themselves to be. Tomorrow morning we'll be going down to the police station to work on the plea deal you agreed too. It requires you wearing a wire and meeting with these creeps. Until then you should stay away from Eugene Barker"

Layla frowned "Gene is not like that and he told me you would do this. He severed ties with his brother because of what he did to me. I know all about it"

Evangeline stared at Layla amazed. The girl was really gullible, how in the hell did she survive in LA alone for two years? Layla saw the look on Evangeline's face and became angry "I'm a grown woman and I don't need you or mama to tell me how to lead my life."

Walking over to her sister Evangeline knelt down and looked at her "Layla this isn't a joke. You stay away from this man. You also be prepared to meet with these prosecutors tomorrow, to assist with this investigation or you'll go back to jail….do you hear me?"

Before Layla could respond they both heard a knock at the door. Evangeline looked at Layla who looked away not acknowledging it. She rose from in front of her and went to the door. Standing on the other side was Lisa. 

Evangeline was in no mood for this and was sure that she couldn't knock sense into Layla with Lisa's input. She opened the door and sighed "Hey ma, this isn't a good time."

Lisa looked at her incredulously and pushed past her "I beg your pardon but I need to see my girls."

Layla sat back on the bed resting her back against her head board. She folded her arms and pouted. Evangeline closed the door and walked back over to the other bed and sat down

Lisa noticing the tension between them looked at Evangeline suspiciously "What did I interrupt?"

"It was between me and Layla" Evangeline said dismissively  
Lisa walked over and sat on the bed with Layla. Turning to Layla she fixed her with a distrustful look "What did you do?"

Layla looked at her hurt "Why do you assume I did something?"  
"Because you always do!" Lisa shot back

Evangeline glared at her mother "Mom stop it!" Both Layla and Lisa looked up surprised but she didn't care "Why must you do that…come into a situation you know nothing about and then go on the attack. It's getting old."

Lisa glared at Evangeline "You watch your tone with me cookie! I am still your mother"

Layla rolled her eyes "And she will never let you forget it" she said sarcastically

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair "I'm glad you're here mom, I was coming to see you next"

"Really?" Lisa said smiling

"You paid John a visit today?"  
Layla sat up and looked at her mom. This ought to be good she thought. Lisa smiled evilly at her daughter "What if I did?"

Evangeline eyes dropped away "I wish you would just let it alone. Its none of your concern" she said softly

Lisa huffed "It very well is my concern. The man is beneath you. He's also a distraction. I think its time you get focused again Cookie."

Layla looked at Evangeline disgusted "Are you going to sit here and let her talk to you like that about your own boyfriend?"

Evangeline bit her bottom lip "He's not my boyfriend"

Layla shook her head "You two are sick. Every time Van gets a little independence from what you want from her you work to destroy it!" she said glaring at her mother. Then turning to her sister "And like always whenever its time to stand up to her you act like a coward! It's why I don't respect you. It's why I think you deserve your misery!"

"Shut up girl!" Lisa snapped  
Evangeline looked up at them both hurt. She wanted to scream at them and defend herself but her guilt held her back. She couldn't break the cycle. Layla was right she was pathetic.

Lisa smiled at Evangeline "It's okay baby, momma knows best and I say that John needs to go. You aren't good at relationships. Think about it. Do you really think he could live with some of the things you've done?"

Layla jumped up from the bed and glared at her mother "Stop it!"

Lisa turned on her daughter and stood in her face "Who are you talking too? You will respect me or I will smack the taste out of your mouth!" Lisa put her hands on her hips and moved in closer to Layla "Listen girl. I wouldn't expect you to understand the dynamics of an adult relationship. Mind your own business I know what I am talking about!"

Layla stood her ground "I am sick to death of you and your constant interference in our lives. I am sick to death of you period!" she shouted

Lisa slapped Layla hard across the face making her step backward. Evangeline looked at the scene horrified but remained paralyzed. Layla turned and looked at Evangeline "You never defend me! You never protect me! What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed.

Evangeline tried to speak but couldn't. Layla's eyes teared and she went to the dresser and retrieved her purse. Lisa stood there smirking at her when she looked back at them both. "I hate you both!" she hissed and slammed out.

Lisa turned on Evangeline "I told you she wasn't worth the effort"  
Evangeline stood and grabbed her purse "Something is wrong with you mama." Walking to the door she looked at Lisa who still stood there smug "You won't be happy until we are as miserable as you." she said disappointed that any time spent with the two of them always turned into this.

"Cookie, I want you to end things with John" Lisa said confidently  
Evangeline opened the door and fought the urge to cry "Leave me alone ma. Let me go"  
Lisa shook her head "Never!" 

John stat in his loft drinking his beer. He knew Evangeline was meeting with Layla and her mom and it worried him. Lisa brought out the worst in Van and she was so damaged after reliving this Dennis thing he wasn't confident she could handle it. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey" Evangeline said softly  
"Where are you?"  
"Across the street" she replied  
John could tell she'd been crying. "You said you were coming over here. Why are you sitting across the street in your car?"

There was an uncomfortable pause "John I don't want to hurt you."  
"Okay he said calmly  
"My life is a mess now. My family is a mess. These issues, there not your problem."  
John put his beer down on the coffee table and held the phone tighter "Come in Van we need to talk this out face to face"  
"No!" she said desperately "I can't, because when I'm with you I give in. Looking into your eyes I get weak for us and this needs to end."

John got up and went to the large studio window in his loft that gave a good view of the street. He saw her sitting in the car across and thought about rushing outside to her "Listen baby, what you're going through is tough. I can only imagine how bad these scars have destroyed you. But I can help. I want to help"

Evangeline wiped at her tears and stared up at his loft window. She saw him looking out at her "No" she said weakly "I have to end this. I would only destroy it. I don't deserve you. I want this all to stop"

John sighed heavily in the phone "What did your mom say Van? Did she tell you to end this with us? Did she demand it?"

"It's not her fault. She knows I'm no good"  
John couldn't contain his anger "That's bullshit and you know it! Why do you insist on viewing yourself through Lisa's eyes? When will you stop making excuses to live a life of your own? I knew of your strength before I met you. You are stronger than this Van and you know it!"

Evangeline burst into tears.

John held the phone and listen to her cry. He regretted forcing all of this Dennis stuff to the surface. He knew it was painful for her but he missed his tough take no prisoners Vangie. Now she was barely recognizable. "I'm coming downstairs."

Evangeline started the car "No!" she said still crying.  
"What are you going to do? Run and be empty for the rest of your life?"

"All I know is that this is wrong and we can't be together"  
John looked at her through the clouded glass of his window. She was right if he was near her he'd make her face it. He'd make her see the truth. "I won't give up Van, you know that."

She looked up at the window and closed her phone. Wiping away her tears she thought of what a wonderful man he really was. But Lisa was right. They weren't meant to be. Putting the car in drive she pulled away.

John turned off his cordless and watched her drive away. Walking back to his sofa he threw the phone across the room in frustration. He could get into his car and go after her. Although he was tempted to do just that he knew it wasn't going to work. He had to beat Lisa at her own game.

The suicide note came back to him. There had to be one. Why would Dennis kill himself and not leave a note? He's seen many teen suicides and most want their reasons to be explained. Candace told him that Dennis told Layla he didn't blame Evangeline that it wasn't her fault.

John was sure that there had to be proof of this. How would he get Lisa to tell him what happened to it? Picking up his beer he took another drink. Time was running out. Evangeline was destroying herself with this and he had to find a way to stop it once and for all.


	24. Chapter 24

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 25 - HE WON'T LET ME LEAVE**

by tarskeewee08

"Burring – Burring"  
Evangeline reached in the dark for the phone….she was half awake because the nightmares were more intense now. She could actually hear Candace in her head saying he was dead…

"Hello" she said weakly rubbing her eyes and pulling herself up on the pillow.  
"Vangie..."  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Layla..."

Evangeline heard the hushed way Layla spoke in the phone and became alarmed. Looking across the room she saw the glow from the clock announce it was 5:15 am.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He won't let me leave Van…."she said crying now softly in the phone  
"Who won't let you leave?" Evangeline's heart started to pound in her chest. Now she was sitting straight up in the bed praying that her fears weren't right.  
"I gotta go he's coming!"

Evangeline heard the phone go dead. "Layla! Layla!" Turning the phone over she looked at the number Layla called from and saw it was her cell. Calling the number back it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh god!" she said getting up from the bed and rushing to the wall to turn on the light. Evangeline threw the phone back to the bed and put her hands to her head. "What's going on?" The lateness of the hour still had her groggy but she heard perfectly well. Layla was being held and she knew who was keeping her.

Rushing to her closet she grabbed some jeans and a cotton shirt. She was so panicked looking for her tennis shoes she hadn't even put on a bra. Finally dressed, Evangeline picked up her cell phone purse and keys racing to the door.

As she headed to the parking lot she thought of what to do next. She didn't know if she should call John or not. He would bring the police and it could cause bigger trouble for her sister. Then she thought of RJ. He would know where Eugene took Layla. Using her keyless remote she unlocked her CL600 Mercedes coupe. Starting her car she felt her temper rise.  
What was wrong with Layla?  
Why was she constantly making these reckless decisions?  
Why was she always left to defend her?

Speeding out of her parking garage she thought again of calling John. "No, I have to find her. If it gets out of hand I'll call him" she said aloud to herself. Reaching for her cell she tried Layla's number again and got her voicemail. If she could only make one desperate call why didn't she call the police?

Evangeline pounded her fist against the steering wheel. If Eugene Barker so much as breathed on her sister wrong she would kill him. Speeding onto the highway Evangeline slowly eased off the gas. The odometer said she was traveling at 92 miles and she kept that pace. Few cars were on the road and she had to get to Layla fast. Please god let her be okay. Let me find her okay.

RJ heard the constant ringing of the doorbell. Sitting up in the bed with the new waitress at Capricorn laying sleepily on his chest he focused on the harmony that awoken him.

"What the hell?" he said picking up his watch from the nightstand. It was 5:45 am. Who would be at his door this time of morning? Pushing the woman, whose body he'd used as a substitute for what he really wanted, roughly off of him he climbed out of bed. Picking up his robe he saw the woman stir and move her blonde hair from her face "Where you going sugah?" she drawled sexily

"Never mind that. Don't you get up" he said dryly to her turning to leave the room. 

Evangeline pounded on the doorbell constantly until she heard RJ yell he was coming. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to stop biting her nails. She had stated this nasty habit again when Lisa reappeared in her life. It was her coping mechanism.

RJ threw the door open and looked at Evangeline in shock. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her. She stood before him in blue jeans and a white cutoff shirt with no bra and he was reminded once again of his desire for her. Then he saw the angry look on her face and became confused "Van, what's wrong?"

Evangeline pushed pass him into his place looking desperately for Layla "She's not here is she!"  
"Who's not here?"  
"My sister!"  
"Why would she be here?" he asked confused closing the door  
"Where can I find Eugene, RJ?" Evangeline said angrily now with both hands on her hips.  
"Who is Eugene?"  
"Don't play with me dammit! He has my sister! Where can I find him?"

RJ tightened the knot on his robe and smirked "Why don't you ask your cop lover to help you"

Evangeline marched over to him and delivered a vicious slap across his face. RJ's dreads fell in his face and his hand went instinctively to the spot that the blow was delivered. Slinging his dreads out of his face he glared at her "Hit me again and I will hit you back!" he snapped.

Evangeline clinched her fist "I'll break up everything in here! Bring hell into your life until you beg for mercy. Destroy what's left of your manhood…if you don't tell me where to find my sister NOW! You asshole!"

RJ looked Evangeline up and down a little amused by the fire and rage he saw in her. Everything about her was always passionate to him. Even when she wanted his balls in a vice grip. 

"I don't know where she is…" Before he could finish Evangeline swung at him again and this time he caught her fist and snatched her into him. Pinning her arm behind her back he put his face close to hers. He could smell her breath and feel her breast against his chest and he fought the urge to release his need to own her and force her to succumb. "I suggest you calm down and tell me what is going on." He said menacingly in her face.

Evangeline continued to glare at him "Eugene Barker has my sister and I need to know where he keeps his girls. I know you set her up RJ. I know you are in this up to your neck. And I promise you baby I will make you pay" she said in a menacing whisper staring deep into his eyes "Now get your damn hands off me before I show you how ugly this situation can get"

RJ shook his head slowly. Nothing shook her. He respected that. Releasing her he watched her walk away rubbing her arm from the nasty grip he had on her. "If he has Layla then she's at his studio on 56th and Lenox, across from the movie theater. That's where he breaks all his women" He said dismissively folding his arms and smiling at her.

Evangeline heard what he said and her heart sunk. That man was doing god knows what to her sister and she had to find her quick. "We aren't done!" she said "When I find her we will finish this I promise you!"

"I hope so..."  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and headed to the door.  
"Van, I suggest you tread carefully down there. Eugene's waiting on you. Maybe you should call your hero cop on this one" RJ said this sarcastically but he was deadly serious. Eugene's fascination with her had intensified in the past weeks. This situation was ugly and if didn't hate her for breaking his heart he might've helped her.

Turning and smiling at RJ. "If he's anything like you it will be a walk in the park." With that said she slammed out of his place. RJ shook his head and headed back to his bedroom. He didn't understand why she affected him the way she did. But whatever Eugene had in store for her he felt it was justified. It's time for her to suffer the way that he did.

10:00am

John walked into the station looking for coffee. He got little sleep last night and when he finally was able to relax he wound up oversleeping. Today was going to be a miserable day. His heart ached for his woman and he wanted to get through to her even more now. He was desperate for it. Watching Antonio approach with a frown on his face he sighed. He'd only been in the station for 10 minutes and shit storm had already started.

"Man…you got a visitor and she ain't happy"  
John frowned "Evangeline?"  
"No her mom….she's demanding to see you and only you"

John rolled his eyes "What the hell does she won't now" Before Antonio could say more he stormed off in the direction of his office. Seeing Lisa pacing his office wringing her hands when he entered diffused some of the need to throw her out. "What's going on?" he said noticing her eyes swollen and red.

"Something is wrong with my baby!" she said coming to him with a desperate expression on her face.  
"Evangeline?"  
"She didn't show up to court this morning. I was at her office at 7 am to talk. She's always there before court and she never arrived. Then the court clerk called around 8 and told her assistant that she never came. My baby wouldn't do that! She would never miss court"

John thought about the upsetting way things ended yesterday between them. Maybe she just needed some alone time. Walking away from her mother and heading to his desk he dismissed her "She's probably at home resting" 

Lisa glared at him "I went there first. The doorman said Evangeline left at 5 this morning and hasn't been back. Her car isn't in the garage!"

John looked up at her now concerned "He said what?"  
"Now I have your attention!"  
"Have you tried her cell?"  
"Of course I have do you think I'm an idiot!" she said pacing again in his office  
"What about her sister? Did you call her?"  
Lisa stopped and frowned "No, aint no telling where she is anyway! I saw her leave the hotel with some sleazebag"  
"What time did you see her leave?"  
"I don't remember" Lisa said dismissively "We have to find my baby! It's already 10am and I'm scared to death!"

John shook his head at her. She disgusted him but he had to admit this was not like Evangeline. Picking up the phone he called Antonio and told him to come into his office. Where in the hell would she have gone?

"What's up?" Antonio said entering looking from him to Lisa  
"Van, is missing. Can you get over to the Palace and talk to Layla. Find out if she knows anything. I'm going to start checking some areas she frequents."  
Antonio nodded and looked at Lisa "What room is Layla staying in?"  
Lisa shrugged "It's on the 12th floor can't remember the number but it's the third one to the left after you get off the elevator"  
Antonio nodded and left.

"Is this the best you can do?" Lisa shouted at John pointing at a leaving Antonio  
John picked up his badge and headed to the door "You can stay here if you like I will let you know when I know something"  
Lisa grabbed his arm "You better find her! I know something is wrong. That's my baby I know something is wrong!" 

John glared at her "I don't get you" he said folding his arms "I see the way you treat your 'girls'. Evangeline like she's your property and Layla like she's your trash"  
"How dare you!" Lisa gasped  
"Wait I'm not done. Since you've arrived here Vangie's been in complete misery, the deeper the pain the more you twist the knife. What's wrong with you! Now you act all concerned. You watched your youngest daughter walk out of a hotel with a strange man and didn't bat an eye. Yet your other daughter misses court and you are damn near hysterical"

"You know nothing of my relationship of my girls! You know nothing of the sacrifices I've made my entire life for them. Cookie has potential to be the type of greatness a man like you only reads about. You are beneath her! And she knows it!" Lisa hissed

"Where's the suicide note?"

Lisa looked at him stunned. The question took the wind out of her. Then she narrowed her eyes on him "I destroyed it!" she said smiling "His momma came by the house pleading to see my baby but I protected her. She asked that I give her that despicable note and I took care of that! She wouldn't guilt my Cookie into ruining her future. Since Dennis didn't have a backbone to fight for his!"

John worked hard to keep his cool because he felt the urge to bounce her off the walls in his office. Walking close to her he fixed his normally crystal blue eyes on her…they were now midnight blue with rage "After I find her and bring her home. I will deal with you Lisa. I see you for what you are and I know just how to expose your wickedness to Van, she will be free of you"

Lisa smiled in his face "Give it your best shot. The last boy that wanted her ended up dead detective."

John stared at her longer his nostrils flaring. He would deal with her. But now he was desperate to put this mystery to rest. He had to find Evangeline.

Several hours later 

Walking through Angel Square John saw Antonio waiting on him. He'd been searching for Evangeline for the past 3 hours with no success. The doorman at her place confirmed what Lisa said, Evangeline left at 5 am and hadn't returned. Maybe she wanted a break. He understood that. It would explain why her cell phone was off.

"Hey" John said approaching Antonio from behind. Antonio turned and looked at him concerned.

"We got a problem"  
John frowned "I know I'm beginning to get worried by this disappearing act"  
"I spoke with my guy at The Palace and Layla left with Eugene. I checked her room and she hadn't returned. The maid assured me that her room hadn't been cleaned and none of the beds have been slept in."  
John rubbed his chin and frowned. "What the hell is going on?"  
"It gets worse...Prosecutor Davis called. Sit down bro" he said pointing to the bench next to him.

John looked at Antonio angrily "What is it? Is this why you insisted we meet here and refused to tell me this over the phone"  
Antonio looked away "The informant claims that Eugene has gone awol and has taken them both with him. He's off radar and they think that he's already left the country with them"

"What!" John shouted  
"He's trying to get more info but the private plane owned by Freddie left from airport at 8:20 am and the flight list consisted of two women. They said it was headed to Columbia."

John couldn't process this. What the hell was going on? Where was his Vangie and exactly what kind of danger was she in?


	25. Chapter 25

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 26 - KIDNAPPED**

by tarskeewee08

6:00am

Getting out of her car Evangeline looked up at the studio. The lights were off and everything was still. She felt the morning air breeze through her thin shirt and realized how exposed she was. Going to her trunk she popped it and got a windbreaker she kept in the back. Closing the trunk she scanned the street. Several cars were parked outside of the studio so she knew that Eugene had his thugs guarding the perimeter. Maybe it would be a good idea to call John. Looking at the car she saw her cell inside still plugged into the charger. What if Layla was in there around drugs or god knows what. She hadn't worked out the kinks of her plea deal, contraband or weapons could send her right back to jail.

Walking across the street to the building she got the feeling of being watched. Looking up to the left, she saw the camera on the side of the Street light moving slowly following her approach. Her suspicions wee right. God help them both.

Evangeline approached the frosted studio door and pulled the handle. The door was locked. She looked back up at the camera and then at the door. Within seconds she heard the buzzing noise of the lock clicking free. He wanted her to enter. She wished she'd gotten a gun. Pulling the door again it gave open and she stepped inside. Walking through the corridor through the dark she tried hard to steady her racing heartbeat. This was a setup and the further into the studio she proceeded the more she wished she'd called John. Turning the corner she saw a large man standing in front of a solid gray door. He stood 6'5 and weighed at least 380lbs. Smiling at her he stepped aside opening the door for her to enter.

Evangeline tightened the front of her jacket and walked slowly through the door. The soft bluish light in the room seemed nauseating to her senses. As her eyes adjusted she saw Eugene sitting on a sofa with his legs crossed and arms stretched across the back of it grinning at her. "That was fast"

"Where is she?"  
"She's okay, we had a little a fun and now she's resting"  
Evangeline clinched her fist "If you hurt her so help me god!"  
Eugene rose from the sofa walked slowly to her "So help you what?"  
Evangeline stood her ground "I came for my sister Eugene give her to me!"  
"In time, first I want us to have a little chat" he said now standing in front of her staring evilly into her face.  
"About?"  
"Us" he said sweetly  
Evangeline frowned "What?"  
Eugene reached up and touched her hair. Quickly she slapped his hand away. Angrily he grabbed her by the throat "You don't want to make me angry!"   
Evangeline felt the pressure on her throat but remained calm. She didn't resist him but glared at him steadily. Eugene smiled and then released her. "We need to be friends. Stop being so hostile with me"

"I want to see my sister"  
"How much? How badly? What would you do in this moment Evangeline to make sure she is okay?"

Evangeline fought the urge to attack the monster standing in front of her. She didn't know what to do at this point to get Eugene to release Layla. It never occurred to her that she was now in danger too.

Eugene saw her eyes tear and felt more excited. He stepped even closer and touched her face. "Three years I've watched you. Always like this, calm and in control. Nothing shook you, not even the threat of being associated with men like me. Now you stand here desperate for your sister and I still see no more than a little tear in your eye. What would it take to break you? I wanna know tell me" he said seductively now using his hands to trace her neck.

Evangeline stepped back away from his reach "I'm tired of these games. Either you produce her now or…"

"Or what! What would you do Evangeline? What can you do? " Eugene grabbed her arm snatching her to him. Swinging wildly she struck him across the face causing him to release her but not before he struck her back knocking her to the floor.

The door opened and the goon from earlier came in. Evangeline was on the ground with her hair in her face "Take her to her sister! We will be leaving in a hour!" Eugene said walking away. The thug picked her up and she pushed him off her standing on her own. She was dizzy from the blow but wouldn't allow him to carry her out. Walking out with him she looked back hatefully at Eugene who winked in the dark room. That wink made her ill.

Layla lay stretched across the bed wrapped in a sheet. Evangeline walked slowly in the room in shock. Her sister wasn't moving. Coming out of it she approached her "Layla?" she said in a whisper.

Layla lifted her head slowly and she saw that she'd been crying. "Vangie?" she said weakly

Evangeline's heart dropped and reached for her sister pulling her close. Layla burst into tears. Evangeline rocked her and cried as well "What did he do to you?" she asked trying to calm her.

"I don't know…it was fine! We had dinner and we made love. Then he attacked me! He attacked me and he made me" Evangeline silenced her "Shhhhh., its okay I'm here. Don't say anymore" Layla clung to her desperately crying softly into her chest. Stroking her hair the guilt over failing to protect her sister made her rage boil over. "I'll kill him she hissed" Layla said nothing and just trembled in Evangeline's arms.

Evangeline pulled her away "Where are your clothes? Where's your cell phone?"  
Layla looked at her dazed. "I don't know. I guess over there" she said pointing to the other side of the room.

Letting go of Layla Evangeline walked over and found her things. The phone was gone now. "How did you call me?"

Layla looked down embarrassed at the state her sister found her in "After he was done I begged him to take me home. He told me no. He told me I had to stay. When he got up to go to the bathroom I got my phone from my purse and called you but he caught me. He was so angry he attacked me again….Vangie he was horrible…"Layla said bursting into tears.

Evangeline looked around the room for a weapon, something to give them an edge. The heavy drapery hung on all four walls. She finally realized where she was. This was some kind of stage…some kind of set to film movies. Looking at the bed and the cameras it became clearer. RJs words about Eugene breaking his girls. Dear god they had to get out of their quick. Throwing Layla her clothes she yelled "Get dressed!"

Layla nodded and stood. While she dressed Evangeline went to the curtains and started moving them. Finally locating the window she pushed the curtain aside and tried it. The window was nailed shut. Looking out of it she saw they were on the second floor. A jump from it wouldn't kill them. "We need to break through this window"

Layla frowned "They will hear us"  
Evangeline realized she was right and became more desperate. Damn why hadn't she told John about this. RJ knew where she was headed but she doubted that he would help her. It was up to her to save them.

After Layla finished dressing Evangeline walked over to her and sat down on the bed "What happened here Layla wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes it was. You tried to warn me and once again like momma would say I screwed up!"   
"No, you were following your dream. What this man did to gain your trust is criminal and it's not your fault" she said rubbing her back.  
"Why did he do it Vangie? What made him hurt me like this? What provoked it?" she asked crying again.  
Evangeline kept rubbing her back and looked at the door "It's to get at me" she said softly  
Layla looked up confused "What?"  
"I don't know why he did it. I do know that we will stick together and find a way to beat him. Agreed!"  
Layla smiled "Agreed"

Suddenly the door opened and the man from earlier walked in looking at them "Come with me!"

Evangeline got up and reached for Layla's hand who looked terrified. Smiling at her sister she took her hand and walked closely at her side. He took them both downstairs to the exit. Evangeline held to the shimmer of hope of that they would be allowed to leave. But as soon as the exited the building they saw the black limo out front. The giant that demanded they follow him walked to the door of the limo and opened it so they could enter.

Layla stepped back shaking her head "I can't Vangie, I don't want to go anywhere with him please"  
Evangeline saw the terror on her face and walked closer to her "Sweetie stop, I am here with you, I won't let him touch you I swear."  
Layla looked into her sisters eyes. She never trusted her fully. She wanted too but held onto so much resentment she was never able too. The look she saw now encouraged her to trust again. Nodding she climbed into the limo. 

Evangeline got in and took a seat next to Layla. Looking at Eugene she fought the urge to spit in his face.

"Ladies, what say you to a little adventure?"  
"Where are you taking us?" Evangeline said grasping Layla's hand to stop her from trembling.  
"To Paradise"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "What do you want Eugene, I see what you did to my sister and it makes me sick. What do you want more rape and murder to make you feel like a man?"  
Eugene glared at her "I didn't rape her! She gave it up so quick I barely got her to the bed"  
"LIAR! What happened to me in that room after we had sex was most the disgusting vile thing I've ever experienced in my life! You fucking pig!" she screamed  
"Evangeline grabbed her and kept her from lunging at him. Eugene just laughed. "Did I tell you I got it on tape? Quite a good actress you turned out to be!"

Evangeline glared at him "You know me Eugene, do you honestly think you are going to get away with this?"  
"Yeah I do, you know me Evangeline, do you honestly think I haven't thought it all through. Bringing Layla with us was my insurance. It makes my plans for us even more solid"

Layla looked at Van and then Eugene "You used me to get to my sister? You did those despicable things to me to have her" she said slowly.

Evangeline saw the pain in Layla's face. Again she felt as if she was in her shadow only now she actually paid a big price for it "Sweetie" she said reaching for her but Layla snatched away.

"Why was I cursed to be related to you? Why do I have to go through life carrying the cross to bear?"

Eugene looked at them both amused. Not sure what ran between the sisters but glad that they weren't as cozy as they wanted him to believe. Evangeline saw his smirk and grew angrier "No matter what I will make you pay for this."

Looking out the window now, Layla silently cried. It was always the same with them. She was always an afterthought. Evangeline the treasure and she the discarded trash. Closing her eyes she fought the urge to cry. She wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction. Somehow she'd find a way to escape alone. She didn't need her sister and she would prove it.

Evangeline looked at her sister and her heart broke. Now she understood why Layla resented her more and more. She didn't know how to fix this but she would. Of course Layla ignored her warning and placed herself in dangers way but she didn't deserve what this monster did to her. Turning to look back at Eugene she frowned. "Where are you taking us?"

Eugene leaned back into his seat and just stared. Not acknowledging the question. Evangeline looked out the window. Somehow she had to get a message to John.


	26. Chapter 26

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 27 - ESCAPING HELL**

by tarskeewee08

John walked back into the station and headed straight to Bo's office. Before he could enter it Officer Johnson stepped in front of him.

"Lieutenant"  
"Yes" John said frustrated  
"We found her car"  
John looked at him surprised "Where? When?"  
"On 56th and Lenox. They just called it in. It appears her cell phone is still in it."

John looked at the officer and then at Bo's office. Was Antonio right did this creep have her on a flight out of the country. Instead of heading to Bo's office he went to his and faced Lisa.

Lisa was on the bench in his office waiting patiently. When he entered she stood up. "It's been hours have you found her!"

John walked to his desk and looked down at it. How in the hell could he get a grip on this. "Both of your daughters are missing"  
"What?" she said softly  
Turning to face her, his stress over his Vangie being taken was wrecking his nerves. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you needed to know. The man that you saw Layla leave with has kidnapped them both."

Lisa stepped back to the bench and sat down. The news wouldn't sink in. It had to be wrong. "I don't understand why this is happening?"

John rubbed his face. He was so worried he was spinning his wheels. He needed to get to Columbia. "I don't know, but I think we know where they went. We're going to head out there now."

Lisa looked up with tears in her eyes "Find my babies! Find them." she said desperately.

John nodded "I will, I promise you"

The plane started its decent into a forested area. Evangeline couldn't see a runway from her window and became increasing alarmed as the tress below got closer.   
Eugene saw the look on her face and smiled. "Don't worry there's a landing strip" he chuckled.

"Where are we?" Evangeline asked looking over at Layla who was asleep next to her. After everything she'd been through the fact that she was able to sleep gave Evangeline hope. She wanted her sister unscarred from this mess. But she knew that wasn't possible.

"I told you Paradise"  
"It looks more like Hell to me"  
Eugene laughed. The plane hit the tarmac causing everyone to bounce in their seats. The jolt woke Layla who looked around confused. Evangeline relaxed deeper in her seat as she felt the plane break and the pressure push against her chest.

Eugene watched Evangeline the entire flight. He wanted her submissive. Taking things from women was what he was used too and he'd thought about gratifying himself with her against her will. But it wouldn't be the same. Her strength and convictions is what intrigued him. The fact that she never acknowledged his advances frustrated him.

Everything about her was appealing to him. Her jacket was open and he could see the swell of her breast under the cotton. Licking his lips he stared at them until she noticed and closed her jacket tightly glaring at him.

No matter what she would be his. There was no way around it. And she will do it willingly. As the plane came to a halt Eugene unbuckled his seat belt and rose. Walking to the front of the plane he smiled. Now it was time for fun.

Evangeline leaned over to Layla. "I need you to get ready. I won't let him separate us. I won't let him harm you. I need you to be ready to fight with me if we have too"

Layla rolled her eyes "I hate you!"  
Evangeline looked at her hurt "What did you say?"  
"I hate you!"  
Evangeline looked away. She was tired of fighting with her. She was just plain tired.  
"Aren't you going to ask why!"  
"Why what Layla?"  
"Why I hate you?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I know why and besides that you can't hate me more than I hate myself" she said weakly  
"See that's it! That's it right there! The fact that you martyr yourself at every turn, trying to redeem yourself for Dennis, all the while running from your guilt."  
"What do you know about my guilt" Evangeline said angrily shooting her a disgusted look.  
Layla shook her head "I was there Vangie, I saw what you did. I spoke to Dennis afterwards…I have…"  
Evangeline looked at her confused "You have what?"  
"Never mind"  
"What is it Layla!"  
"After we are done with this Vangie, I'm leaving. I'm cutting all ties with you and mama. I know I have probation and all of that but when it's all done so am I"  
Evangeline looked away and bit her lower lip. She wished she had a relationship with her sister. Even now with both their lives in jeopardy the void between them remained bottomless. She knew that Layla witnessed what drove Dennis to suicide. But why she continued to paint herself as the victim in all of this frustrated her. He was her boyfriend and her first love. She was the one that lost it all.

"Maybe that's a good idea Layla. Its obvious you aren't willing to face us"  
"Whatever"  
"I mean it Layla. Run away. Run as far as you can. I've done it and it didn't help but if you think you can do better at leaving the hatred and disgust you have for me behind then do it."

Layla looked at her sister hurt. She did love her but there was so much pain there it was hard not to inflict it on her each chance she got. She was sick like her mother when it came to that. Evangeline just took it and took it. She wanted out of the vicious cycle of guilt pain and regret. She held the key to freeing Evangeline, but why should she do that? Why should she set her free and remain in hell by herself. Why should she even care? Before she could say more Eugene appeared.

"Their here ladies lets go!" he said as the door to the private plane was pushed opened by the pilot. The small ladder inside the door was rolled out.

"Where are we?" Evangeline asked for the hundredth time.  
"Columbia"  
"What!" Layla said frightened. "I can't come back here. I will go to jail. Besides I don't have my passport."  
"You won't need a passport. There's no customs here" Eugene said smiling.  
Evangeline looked out the window at the forest outside of the plane. They were in trouble. Big trouble.  
"Get up!" he barked.  
Layla unlocked her seatbelt but Evangeline remained strapped in "I won't go anywhere with you. I won't do it. I am no longer playing these sick games of yours!"

Eugene frowned and then smiled again. Grabbing Layla by her hair and pulling it he glared "Get your ass out of that chair or I'll start my games on her!"  
Layla screamed swinging and hitting at his hands and arm.

Evangeline unlocked her belt and rose quickly. "Let her go!"  
Eugene smiled and released her "Now….lets go ladies" he said stepping back in the isle so that they could exit. 

Layla let tears roll down her face as she got up. Evangeline followed. She would find a way to kill this bastard before the night was over.

John fastened his seat belt. Bo was able to secure the Buchanan jet for Antonio and John to head to Columbia. They'd gotten the flight manifest and knew where the plane landed. It would be hours before they landed and he prayed silently that they both held on. The flight manifest showed them landing in a small private airport called Manteca. He'd find Barker and when he did god help him. God help him.

Antonio looked at John concerned. "You okay man?"  
"Yea"  
"We will find them."  
John looked out the window and said nothing. He thought about Vangie and why she would put herself in danger like this. This had to stop.

Evangeline stepped off the plane and saw several cars on the runway. Eugene walked over and greeted a man wearing a suit surrounded by thugs. Layla stood at the foot of the stairs looking at her scared. She walked over to her and smiled. Eugene looked back and pointed at Layla and Evangeline's heart dropped. She felt that Eugene would separate them and she had to find a way to make sure he didn't. The guy said something to one of his goons and pointed at Layla. The man started to approach. Evangeline stepped in front of her sister protectively.

"Eugene" she called out.  
Eugene turned around and smiled.  
"Please, I need to talk to you."  
Eugene looked at the man approaching them and then back at her. He nodded and walked over. Placing his hand on the mans back he shook his head. Then approached her with an evil grin "What is it?"  
"I won't be separated from her"  
"Really?"  
"Whatever it is you want you won't get it if you take her from me"

Layla looked at Evangeline surprised. She couldn't believe that she was sacrificing herself for her like this.

Eugene looked her up and down. "Are you saying that I can have what I want if I keep your kid sister around?"  
Evangeline bit her bottom lip and shook her head yes.   
Eugene smiled and stared in her eyes "You do realize that I can have what I want either way. That you are in no position to bargain with me"  
Evangeline wanted to choke the life out of him. She wanted to attack him and beat that grin off his face. Instead she stared back.

"I do think it would be more pleasing if you went along for the ride. Fine."  
Evangeline watched him walk back to the man and his thugs. Layla touched her back. She turned and faced her sister who immediately hugged her. "I'm so sorry Vangie, thank you"

Evangeline hugged her tightly and rubbed her hair "I Love you Layla. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Not again"  
Layla cried in her arms "I love you too. I really do"

John felt the plane touch down on the runway and sat up straight. His adrenaline was pumping and he wanted off the plane immediately. Antonio flipped open his phone and called Davis contacts as the plane slid down the tarmac breaking to a stop. John looked at his watch. This meant they'd been with this creep for 5 hours. What he did with them made him enraged. If he touched them. Either one he'd kill him and Antonio wouldn't be able to stop him.

"John, they are the guest of a king lord here called Juarez"  
"Where are they?"  
"He has a sugar cane plantation. I assume it's where he grows his product. The place is like Fort Knox. No way we can roll in there"  
John clinched his fist "Watch me"  
Antonio shook his head "Davis was clear on this. We'd need to deal with Juarez. We need to bribe our way into Juarez favor. He isn't the fond of Eugene. He tolerates him because of the side bargain they have on the trade."  
John looked at Antonio "Bribe? With what?"  
"We have a meeting with Juarez. Davis is turning a blind eye so we can get them back alive. We will have to give Juarez something he needs."  
"Like what?"  
"I'll handle it. I got a plan. Just hang back and keep you temper in check. We'll get Eugene"

Evangeline stared into the mirror as Layla zipped the back of her dress. They'd been brought to some type of cottage and left alone for hours locked in this room. Then a woman appeared with a dress box and shoe box. She looked at Evangeline and smiled. Placing the box next to her she pointed to it and then her. Evangeline looked at the box and opened the lid to see a cocktail dress in it.  
She looked back at the woman who smiled again and nodded then left the room.

Turning around and facing Layla she saw the fear on her sister's face. "It's okay sweetie. I'm going to find a way for us to get out of here"

Layla shook her head "Vangie, he's a cruel man. The things he will do to you…."  
Evangeline touched her face "I can handle him. I promise"  
"This is my fault. I brought this nightmare into your life"  
"We've both lived and survived nightmares in our life Lay Lay" She used Dennis pet name for her. Layla eyes teared and she smiled.  
"I loved him Vangie, I know you did but I did too"

Evangeline shook her head "I know"

"I hated you for his death, but I know that you never meant to hurt him. You were trying to protect him. I knew it then, but I still hated you for being the one he wanted. He wouldn't stay alive for me" she said her voice shaking.

"Dennis loved you too, he just couldn't deal with the pain."  
Layla looked at her she needed to tell her the truth. It was time she set her sister free. Before she could the door opened and Eugene walked in  
"Aren't you tasty?"

They both turned and looked at him.

"Layla you will stay here. Maggie will bring you your dinner here in the room. Evangeline come with me."  
Evangeline squeezed Layla's hands "Its okay" she said winking at her. Then she turned and followed him out of the door.  
Layla watched her sister leave. She was powerless to help her and frightened for what Eugene planned to do to her. "Wait" she said running to the door to stop them  
Eugene stepped in front of her and looked at her evilly "Be good Layla. Don't make me show you how again" Evangeline touched his arm pulling him away from Layla "Leave her alone"

Eugene looked down at her hand on his arm and then back at her smiling. "Sure thang"  
Turning he grabbed Evangeline and forced her out the door and slammed it behind him. Layla walked to the door and put her hand on it. "I'm so sorry Vangie"

John waited near the plane as Antonio sat in the limo with Juarez. This was taking too long. He looked at the goons surrounding the car and gage the odds of killing them all. But he knew he couldn't. They were in a different country now. The laws in Peru were nothing like the ones he lived by. To leave this country with both girls alive he would have to play by their rules.

Antonio was giving up the information the Feds had on their operation down here, even the contact that Layla had provided. He was telling Juarez how Eugene set them up. He knew that it was risky but if Juarez gave them the nod they needed this would be a cake walk. The door to the limo opened and Antonio stepped out. John held his breath waiting for the news.

Juarez is more than please with what I gave him. Eugene is ours. He actually has the girls down at one of his cottages on his plantation. His men will take us to them. It's about a hour away. John nodded and followed Antonio to the car. The window of the limo rolled down on the other car and caught a glimpse of Juarez watching them. He didn't trust that man and made a mental note to stay alert.

Evangeline squirmed underneath him. He'd pinned her on the bed and was tearing at her dress, forcing his tongue roughly in her ear. Using his knees he parted her legs and kept clawing at her. She thought she could do this but his touch made her fight the urge to vomit. "Wait, Wait" she said struggling to get from under him. "No" he breathed in harsh whisper squeezing her breast harshly. She moved her face and looked across the room his gun was on the dresser next to his jacket. She had to get to it "Why….so rushed…slow down" she said trying to push him off her.

Eugene stopped and looked down at her lustfully. He put his hands in her hair. "We don't have to wait, not anymore" he said sliding his hand roughly down her body. The top of her dress was ripped and she was exposed under him. She looked back at the gun. She had to think of something. Her eyes traveled to the Virgin Mary ceramic statue next to them on the nightstand. Looking back at him she smiled "That's always been your problem Eugene, and it's why we never hooked up. You don't know how to romance a girl. Rough and tough is not how a lady likes it" she purred

Eugene laughed "Really? Care to show me how it's done?"

Evangeline nodded and he rolled off her on the bed closer to the nightstand. God was showing her favor. Rising on the bed allowing the front of her dress to remain open revealing her breast she climbed on top of him. Straddling him and never taking her eyes from his. Eugene smiled wildly and reached up softly caressing her left breast. Evangeline nodded at him and lowered her face to his kissing him fully in the mouth. She felt his defenses weaken as he put his hands on her rubbing and pulling her closer. Slowly she let her free hand slide over to the nightstand and grip the ceramic statue. Kissing him deeper she opened her eyes to see his roll in his head. Quickly she rose and brought the statue crashing down on his face. He yelled in pain and jerked under her. She rolled off of him and leaped off the bed running to the dresser grabbing his gun. Eugene continued to yell and she struggled with the safety on the gun releasing it. He sat up in bed with his hand to the left side of his face. She could see his rage at her.

Steadying herself she raised the gun and aimed it at him. Eugene got off the bed and approached her. "You BITCH!" he yelled "Look at what you did to me you stupid cunt!" 

Evangeline backed up closer to the dresser half naked in front of him "I'll kill you. Don't make another step"

Eugene laughed cruelly "You don't have the guts…"  
Evangeline fired into his chest. She shot him for Layla. She shot him for all the women that he brutalized. She kept pulling the trigger watching his body jerk and shake in front of her. The door to the room flew open and she heard someone screaming her name but she kept shooting. She stood there still clicking the gun long after the bullets were emptied from it. While Eugene lay in front of her dead.

John raced into the cottage when he heard the yelling from the downstairs room. The woman in the cottage holding a tray jumped at the way they burst in and dropped the tray. He ran past her toward the yelling, opening the door in time to see Evangeline shooting Eugene Barker with her dress around her waist.

He tried to stop her but she kept firing. Taking off his jacket he threw it around her covering her nakedness. Antonio went upstairs and started searching the rooms for Layla. Finding her he brought her downstairs. She clung to him with her eyes closed scared of the condition that her sister would be in.

John put his hand gently over hers and lowered the gun she held "Baby it's over"  
Evangeline stood in front of him trembling. She didn't even know he was with her. She was in shock. She'd retreated inside of herself. Nothing he said to her brought her through. Nothing released her from the hell she was now caught up in.

"Baby" John said taking the gun from her hand and turning her to him. She looked through him saying nothing "Baby, please its okay"

Layla and Antonio came into the bedroom. "Vangie?" she said weakly  
John looked at her "Get her clothes!"  
Layla turned and headed back up to the room where Evangeline clothes were.  
Antonio looked at the state she was in "Is she okay John?"  
"I don't know man, I don't know."


	27. Chapter 27

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 28 - SUICIDE NOTE**

by tarskeewee08

John stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He was running late. He had to get to St. Anne's first thing so his face was the one she saw when she awoke. Dr. Jamison said she was making progress but he didn't see it. It's been two weeks and she hadn't spoken. She just stared through them all. Lisa's presence was the only one she reacted too and it was so bad that both he and the doctor banned her from seeing Van. Grabbing his robe he walked back into his room. Layla stayed away and he was grateful for that. He wanted to protect her now and he was the only one to do it.

Walking into the room looking for a shirt to put on he heard a knock at his door. It was 6 in the morning who would be knocking? Opening the door he was surprised to see Layla standing there with her arms folded. 

"Hey"  
"Hey" she said looking away from him  
John stood there with the door open confused  
"Can I come in?"  
Stepping to the side he let her enter his place. The unsure way she came in made him suspicious. He hadn't seen her since they arrived back in Llanview and Lisa told him that she never left her room in the Palace. Nora was able to get all charges against her dropped and she was free to leave but she hadn't gone back to L.A.

"What can I do for you Layla?"  
"How's my sister?"  
John closed the door and leaned against it looking at her "She's the same. Why haven't you tried to see her?"  
"I can't" she said dropping her head  
"What do you need then?" 

Evangeline was in this state because of her and he wasn't going to let her off the hook.  
"I think I can help"  
"Help? I doubt that"

Layla looked at him with tears now rolling down her face "I know it's my fault okay. I did this and worse to her. I came to fix it"

John didn't understand where she was going with this. He watched her open her straw bag and pull out an envelope that looked like the ends were charred. She looked at him and then at the envelope as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her.

"My mother threw this in our fireplace after Ms. Hunt left. I pulled it out keeping it from burning. I couldn't let his letter burn. I couldn't let the last thing that he ever said go up in flames like he didn't matter" she said bursting into tears.

John looked at her shocked. He knew that the letter existed but he never thought she had it. Layla saw the shock and disgust on his face and understood it. "You want to know why I kept it from her. Why I never set her free from her pain over Dennis?"

John didn't say anything he just stared at her. Layla walked over and handed it to him "I am sorry. Read it John and you will understand the type of person Dennis was and why I wanted to keep something of him to myself. Then read it to my sister and allow her to live again."

John took the envelope and looked at it. On the front handwritten was Evangeline's name. He looked back at Layla who wiped her face "Tell her I love her. Tell her thank you for saving my life"

John touched her shoulder "You tell her Layla. It would help"  
Layla shook her head no. "I've done too much. I've hurt her badly and I won't do it again. I'm leaving today to go back to L.A." she looked up at him and smiled "I'm glad she has you John. She deserves the love that you offer her. You look at her like Dennis used too and she feels it. No matter what she says John she feels it."

Layla stepped around him and walked out. John looked back at the envelope. He walked over to the couch and held it. He didn't want to read it. Yet he knew that what lay inside could bring his Vangie back to him. Opening it he pulled out the delicate paper and started to read:

Eva,

I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you in Mr. Gracey's third period English class. You didn't know me then, but I noticed you and I fell in love with you that day. So much has happened since we found each other, so many good things Eva, really good things, but many painful things too.

Tonight we both experienced the most pain no two people should ever have to go through. I heard what you said but I saw the truth in your eyes. You didn't want to kill our child. You didn't want end our love. I know that Eva and I understand it. I am so sorry that I brought this kind of heartache upon you. I wanted our love to be something that made you happy not sad. This is my fault; I take full responsibility for this. I failed you and I want to set you free.

I can't live without you. I won't do it. But I can't tear you from your family and the life that you're supposed to have. So I'm making the decision for us. Remember that sweetie, this is my choice. I want you to live your life and have all the things we never will. Be strong and make your own way. Don't let your parents destroy the most remarkable thing about you, your ability to love and trust others. Fight for your right to have your own happiness. I have all the faith in the world that you will be able to do it.

We will see each other again someday. I love you Eva more than anything in this world and that will never change. Tell Lay Lay I love her too.

Dennis

John held the letter and felt his heart ache for his poor Vangie. Maybe he should run it pass Dr. Jamison first. What if it had the reverse affect on her and pushed her further away. He wanted to reach her but Dennis suicide note was a big chance to take. He put the letter back in the envelope and went back into the room to change. He'd walk through fire to make sure Evangeline survived this.

Walking up toward Evangeline's room he saw Lisa standing outside of her door. She looked extremely angry. She wasn't allowed to enter Evangeline's room. John had a guard outside her door each time he left her alone to make sure of it.

"Why are you here!" he said angrily  
"Layla told me she gave you Dennis letter! Give it to me! Don't you dare read that to my child! It'll kill her" she said rushing into his face.

John glared at her "Leave or I will have you thrown out."  
Lisa drew back to slap him. John grabbed her hand and pushed her roughly aside. He walked toward Evangeline's room and heard Lisa screaming for him to stop. Nodding at the guard he posted he entered the room.

Evangeline lay in bed her hair parted straight down the middle. She was staring up at the ceiling expressionless. Normally he was here when she awoke sitting on her bed so that she could see his face first. His chest tightened at the thought that he failed her in that one task today.

He sat on the bed and touched her face. It felt cool to the touch and he checked her blankets to make sure she was warm "Hey baby" he said softly. She again didn't acknowledge his presence.

"I saw Layla today" John said rubbing her hair "Still spunky as ever. She's okay Vangie, she is doing just fine."

John leaned over and kissed her forehead. Brining his face close to hers he focused his blue eyes on hers "She gave me a present for you, something she's been keeping safe for you all these years. Something that I think will finally give you some peace"

John rose and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out her letter. He held it for a moment then looked back at her. Maybe Lisa was right, maybe she wasn't ready. He saw nothing from her. No reaction no improvement. He was desperate. Leaning back over her with tears in his eyes he focused on her face "I need you to hear me now Van, concentrate on my voice because what I am about to say is important. It's the most important thing I've ever said to you."

Still getting no reaction John kept going "Dennis left something for you the night he took his life. He wrote a letter that his mother tried to give to you."

John saw no reaction from her and felt discouraged. He put the letter in front of her eyes so she could see her name on it in his handwriting "Lisa tried to burn it but Layla got to it before she could" John took a breath "I am going to read it to you, okay"

John opened the letter and pulled it out. Ignoring the knot in his gut he started reading it slowly to her. Looking up every now and then to see if she was responding. Never seeing a reaction from her he kept going. When he was done Evangeline continued to stare at the ceiling. He'd hoped that she would have responded in some way to him. Dropping his head and letting tears fall from his eyes he started to face the fact that he may have lost her for good. He put the letter back in the envelope and looked at her. He couldn't bare the blank stare she gave him back. Turning away from her he silently cried for them both.

Then he felt her hand on his. He looked at her shocked and saw her heard turned and her tears streaming down her face. Before he knew it he snatched her up into his arms and squeezed her. "Oh god, I thought I lost you" he said still crying.

Evangeline weakly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Slowly she tightened her grip and cried more. "I love you John" she said into his chest.  
He pulled her away "What did you say?"  
Looking up at him with pain on her face "I love you so much"  
"I love you too" he said kissing her  
Kissing him back she held onto him. He kissed her entire face rubbing her hair. So much she fought to catch her breath. Realizing he was gripping her face to hard he loosened up

"Sorry baby"

She laughed softly "It's okay"  
She then looked in his lap at Dennis letter. John realized what she was looking at and picked it up. He handed it to her. Evangeline wouldn't touch it at first she just stared at it in his hands. Taking it from eventually she fingered the words. "Layla had this?" she asked confused  
"Yes and she wanted you to have it"  
Evangeline looked at him. "He didn't blame me"  
"No baby he didn't, he was a scared 17 year old kid in pain. He just didn't know how to deal with the thought of loosing you, and I can understand that."

She looked at him and smiled weakly "I'm sorry for what I put you through. It must have been hard."  
John touched her face "It was a cake walk compared to what you went through"  
Evangeline looked at the letter again. She pressed it against her chest "I loved him John. He was my first true love and I miss him a lot"

He nodded "He sounded like a remarkable person"  
She smiled and nodded "He was"  
"Thank you John for this, thank you for making her give it you"

John looked at her and shook his head "I didn't make her, she wanted you to have it Van, she wanted me to tell you thank you for saving her life, and that she loves you"

Evangeline looked pass John to window behind him and saw the trees sway in the breeze. Her heart beat in her chest again. She felt free. Looking back into his face she touched it moving his hair from his forehead "I am so lucky to have you"

"No, I'm the lucky one and I need you to understand how much I need you"  
"I do"  
"Don't ever leave me again Van, I can't handle it"  
"I won't"  
"Good, now are you hungry?"  
She smiled "When was the last time I ate?"  
Laughing "You ate but I don't think you want to know what I was feeding you"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "Let me guess oatmeal?"  
John nodded "Yep"  
She smiled "Yuck! Can we have pizza?"  
He nodded "We can. I will tell Dr. Jamison that you are up and talking" he said rising heading for the door. 

"John" she called out as he turned to leave  
"Yes"  
"Where is my mother?"  
John frowned "Van, the last time she entered this room you reacted badly. I had her removed from St. Anne's"  
"I need to see her John, please"  
"No Van I won't let that woman near you!"  
"John, please"  
John looked down and clinched his fist. "I don't know"

Evangeline saw the pain on his face and loved him for trying to protect her. But this wasn't his battle. She had to deal with her mother. "Baby, I love you for trying to protect me. I want a life with you. In order for me to have it I need to deal with my past. All of it. Do you understand?"

John looked at her and saw her resolve. He knew he had to let her go through it all, her way "Okay babe, okay"

Walking out he saw Lisa up against the wall. She walked over to him "I want to see my child! You can't keep her from me. I have an attorney looking into getting power of attorney over her. You are in no position to keep her from me!" she hissed

"She's up and asking for you"  
"What?"  
John looked at the guard. "It's okay to let her through"  
Lisa looked at him confused and rushed toward the door. John watched her enter and frowned. He hoped that this would end it all.


	28. Chapter 28

**A WOMAN APART: Chapter 29 - MAMA**

by tarskeewee08

Lisa opened the door slowly and saw Evangeline sitting up in bed. She smiled and went straight to the bed "Baby, I was so worried about you" she said reaching for her hand.

Evangeline pulled it away and stared at her.

"I want to talk to you mama"  
"I know baby, but are you okay? What are the doctors saying? I know you needed me but that man convinced the doctor I would harm you. I'm getting an attorney I don't know…"  
"Stop!"  
Lisa looked at her daughter shocked "What?"  
"Just stop! Shut up!"

Lisa pulled back upset and confused. Evangeline saw the look on her face and it made her angrier. Her mother had no idea who she really was. She had no idea what her schemes and manipulations did to her children.

Evangeline sat herself up and took in a deep breath. She pulled the letter up from the side of her and put it on her lap. Lisa looked at the letter and then turned from her daughter.

"Mom, I know what you did. I know how you tried to destroy this letter. I want you to tell me why"  
"I never seen that before in my life"  
"LIAR!"  
"Cookie, I won't let you talk to me like this!"

"You have no choice! Because of you a young man took his life. Because of you I killed my own baby. Because of you I have lived my life in fear and misery of my own failures. You're a monster! Do you hear me a monster! The cruelest human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing! I can't believe that I am even your child! How is that possible! How in the world..."

"Shut up!" Lisa screamed jumping up from the bed with tears in her eyes.

Evangeline looked at her with hate "What I finally hit a nerve with the ice queen!"

Lisa glared at her daughter "I never wanted you or Layla. Your father brought you into my life. Screwing my sister! I was stuck with her brats I was stuck making up for his mistakes."

Evangeline looked at her confused "What are you talking about?"

Lisa smiled at her cruelly "My sister was artist, a hippie, a drug addict slut who slept with my husband and then showed up on my doorstep holding you. I told your dad I didn't want kids but he was insistent. He made me take you into my life and heart. Eventually fell in love with you. I saw in you what your dad did and we had a family. But then the slut did it again. She was in jail and had just given birth to a bastard that the state was claiming as their own. Your father and the family thought it was my responsibility to bring your sister home.  
Layla.  
No telling where she came from and who her daddy was. But being the good Christian woman that I am I accepted her as my own."

Evangeline listened as her mother ranted and paced her floor. The story she was telling was too unbelievable. This had to be another trick from Lisa.

Lisa looked at her and laughed "I'm not lying cookie. This is the truth and since you are ready to cast me aside as your mother then you need to hear it all. Especially the part your hero daddy played. He wanted you to have an abortion but never agreed to one for my sister. That's right. He knew she was pregnant and she pleaded with him to help her end your life. But no….he wanted a son. He wanted someone to carryout his dreams. So they made a bargain behind my back and then when you were a week old she delivered you to my doorstep. Those two thought I was clueless. But I knew and I allowed it. That's the type of sacrifice I made"

Evangeline shook her head. This woman was sicker than she thought. Sicker than she could even imagine. That abortion was some kind of way of thumbing her nose at her dad. It was never about her and her future. She and Layla were pawns in their sick game.

"One bastard love child of my husband was enough. But Layla was too much. She's a mutt, a mix of god knows what. I tried to refine that child. Expose her to culture and breeding. But you know what they say about the ghetto..."

"Stop it!" Evangeline said bursting into tears. "You're sick!"  
"I'm sick? What about your sick junkie mother! Screwing her sister's husband! What about that!" She shouted back with her hands on her hips taking joy from Evangeline's pain.

"Get out! I don't ever want to see you again!" Evangeline screamed putting her hands to her face

"Listen to me girl! You owe me! You owe me and you father. We put up with you so that you can deliver the status and prominence to the Williamson name. I paid my debt by feeding, clothing you…..now it's your turn!"

"Get out! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

Lisa grabbed her shoulders shaking her "Cookie I'm your mother dammit. I need you to face who and what you are. I knew you would be a slut like my sister. I wasn't surprised by that pregnancy. I saved you from yourself!"

Evangeline broke loose of Lisa's grip and slapped her hard across the face, forcing her back. Lisa looked up shocked and John entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned  
"Get out you hateful vindictive, cruel woman. I don't ever want to see you again. I feel sorry for you. I hope you die alone in misery! I hate you!"

Lisa stood and fixed her suit and hair "No you don't, you hate yourself"

"Not going to work Lisa. I burned that bridge. My hatred is well placed now. It's all directed at you. This will be the last time we ever see each other!" she said turning away from her.

John opened the door and held it for Lisa to leave. Lisa looked at her daughter and started to say more but felt the wall between them. Walking out of the room she turned back and looked at John "She's worthless anyway, you can have her"

John slammed the door in her face and went to Evangeline. He walked over and pulled her to his chest standing by the bed. Evangeline hugged his waist and burst into tears. He held her until her cries lessened. Sitting on the bed he made her face him.

"Dr. Jamison is on his way. He can help you sort this out"  
"You heard didn't you"  
"I listened outside of the door. I didn't trust her with you Van"  
"I know, she's evil John and my life is a lie"  
"Your parents were the liars not you. Your life belongs to you."  
She nodded and wiped at her tears "I feel better though"  
John stroked her face "You do?"  
"Yes, I'm glad that Lisa is gone for good. I'm glad to be free of her and my dad"  
"She is gone now Van, you want have to see her ever again"

Evangeline pulled out of his embrace and smiled "Quite the detective you turned out to be!"  
"Hunh?"  
"Finding Candace, getting us out of Columbia, locating the suicide note and listening outside of the door, you just never give up do you?"  
"Nope, not if it means you are in pain or danger. I will always be right there!"

She touched his face "Thank you"  
He grabbed her hand and put the palm of it to his lips "Thank you for allowing a place in your heart for me"

She hugged him.  
Dr. Jamison walked into the room. "Evangeline?" he said smiling at her sitting up in bed alert.  
"Dr. Jamison, hi"  
He looked at John then her "I guess you weren't kidding about this breakthrough, I'm pleasantly surprised"

John smiled at her "Me too Doctor, me too"


	29. Chapter 29

**A WOMAN APART: EPILOGUE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into her place behind John. He carried her bags and dropped them on the floor. It felt great being home. She'd spent 2 months in St. Anne's getting her life back. The extensive therapy helped her heal all the scars she'd accumulated over the years. She wouldn't leave until she was sure that she could move forward. Today was the first day of the rest of her life.

John watched her walk around her apartment smiling. He'd missed her so much over the past 2 months. Bringing her home had him more excited than her. 

"Feels strange being here now, like I'm walking into my place for the first time"  
"I think you will have that surreal feeling for awhile. Being in touch with yourself brings about an awareness you didn't have before"

Turning to look at him she smiled "How do you know that?"  
John picked up her bags and headed to her bedroom "I wasn't always so put together you know….overcame some obstacles in my life too"

Laughing she followed him in the room "Remind me to have you tell me that story" she said slipping her arms around him and hugging him from the back.

John turned around and embraced her. Leaning into her he kissed the inside of neck "I've missed you so much" he murmured.

"I missed you too baby"  
"I want to make love to you again"  
Pulling away from him she looked at him seductively "You do?"  
He smiled and looked her up and down "Yes I do"  
She winked "Well good things do come to those that wait." She reached up and ran her hands through his hair "And I think you've waited long enough."

Pulling his head to hers she kissed him passionately. John used his hand to slowly slide down the zipper to her brown velour sweat suit jacket. Pulling it off her shoulders she stood in front of him in her white t-shirt and velour pants. He felt her pulling on his belt to his pants and he slipped his hand under her t-shirt and cupped her left breast. Evangeline stopped kissing him and smiled at him "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

John smiled back at her "Yes you did"  
"Have I shown you how much lately?"  
John smiled again "Well…"

She nodded and pushed him walking him backward to the bed. He felt it bump against his legs and sat down. Evangeline pulled her t-shirt over her head then unhooked her bra. John watched her as she climbed out of her pants. Pulling his shirt over his head she walked closer to him and helped him out of it. Kneeling in front of him she pulled his pants from his legs. Looking up into his face she kissed him and he pulled her on top of him falling back upon the bed. Rolling her over he moved her hair from her face. He used his free hand to trace her breast and then nipple. "You are so beautiful"

She laughed "I think you're biased"  
"Maybe, but I will never be in less awe of your beauty"

Leaning down he traced her nipple with his tongue and she closed her eyes. Moaning she gripped the sheets and held onto the ecstasy of his touch. Tracing his tongue across her navel he kept raining each free part of her body with wet kisses until he heard her begging for relief. Pulling her up and on top of him he held her hips while she maneuvered herself so that he could slide into her with ease.

He kept his eyes on her while she controlled his passion until it became too unbearable to him causing his eyes to roll into his head.

Looking down at him she smiled. This was the best part of their lovemaking to her. The part where she was able to give him pleasure and make him feel her need to be the woman of his dreams. She saw him fight to keep himself from exploding inside her and she worked her hips more to force him to loose that battle. His loosing control was confirmation to her that she had achieved her goal. Feeling him grab her hips tighter and squeezing his eyes shut she leaned into him and kissed him as he climaxed. He couldn't keep up and his breath was ragged, that pleased her even more and she allowed her self to climax right before he completely gave up.

Evangeline lay next to her man naked with his seed inside of her. He was lying across her chest gently snoring and she reflected on how happy she was in this moment. She'd discovered a lot about herself with his help. Reaching up she stroked his hair.   
Why had he chosen to fight for them?  
What made him see it so soon and cling to it?  
Whatever it was that drove his passion for her she was grateful. She was in love again and it was wonderful.

Layla contacted her a week before her release. Evangeline knew that John kept up with her and probably kept her posted on her progress. The conversation between the two of them was still somewhat strained but there was improvement. Layla didn't ask about their mom and she didn't volunteer. The information about their parentage was a discussion for later. She wanted to work on her relationship with her sister first.

Lisa true to her word hadn't contacted her since that hospital visit. Evangeline was grateful for that. Dr. Jamison even suggested that she track down her real mother.  
Maybe.  
She just wasn't ready for that yet.

Now the future looked promising. She wanted everything with her hero cop. She wanted babies and PTA meetings. She wanted love and romance. Everything that she'd denied herself for years. Feeling him stir in her arms she rubbed his back. They would be happy and she felt at ease again. Closing her eyes she drifted into sleep thinking of him again. Dennis was no longer a nightmare but her guardian angel. She cherished her time with him and kept the promise he asked in his suicide letter. She would be happy and live for her. This day forward.


End file.
